


The Weeping Angel

by LiquifiedNitro



Category: Hazbin Hotel (Web Series)
Genre: F/M, Other, Plot, alastor is well...alastor, angst later on trust, but not too much, crossover now i guess, gotta give er the e rating now sob sob, magical pregnancy problems, possible sin later on?, the sequel is finally here!, there has been some sin, will add more tags later
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-08-15
Updated: 2021-01-06
Packaged: 2021-03-06 03:47:54
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 11
Words: 49,636
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25916839
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/LiquifiedNitro/pseuds/LiquifiedNitro
Summary: Your afterlife had made a turn for the better, after finding Alastor the two of you settled down on the seventh circle. Helping Charlie with the hotel and no longer having to worry about working for Lucifer, things were finally going your way it seemed.// this is the sequel to a deal worth a lifetime so if you haven't read that one, things will for sure go over your head so check that out first //~ Nitro ~
Relationships: Alastor (Hazbin Hotel)/Reader
Comments: 9
Kudos: 67





	1. Another Morning

Hunched over and heaving out the rest of your already empty stomach. A month and a half ago, you were just fine but now you felt as though you couldn't wake up without needing to vomit first. Alastor's palm stopped its soothing motion on your back. His hold on your hair loosening as you sat up properly.

"I'm sure this morning sickness will go away, eventually." Offering you a reassuring smile as you pouted. You at least felt better- you were wrong. Aiming back into the toilet and getting rid of more of your stomachs contents.

"I...should be fine now," still feeling the after-effects of your little mishap, "I'm actually glad we waited, I couldn't imagine having to deal with children and all that happened while we were alive." Curling into him as the two of you remained on the cool tiles of the bathroom floor, he reached over and closed the lid of the toilet.

"Now that would've been something else, with how many kids Gladys and Jeremy had." You smiled, playing with his lapels.

"Don't forget, Rosemary and Gabriel had fourteen as well, Ruth and Joseph were modest and only had twelve." Slipping his handkerchief from the inside of his jacket and using it to wipe your mouth as he had flushed the toilet once confirming you were absolutely done with vomiting.

"Twelve, that's all?" Taking the cloth from you and tossing it into the hamper, helping you up as he stood. Rinsing out your mouth in the sink, feeling much better once the taste was off of your tongue

"I think we'll be fine with just the one, being a demon and all, but we're having a kid and we're going to be parents," getting no response from him you looked up to find him staring at the red bath towel hanging on the door, "is something wrong?" He snapped out from whatever daze he was in. Plucking you off of the floor and cradling you in his arms.

"No, everything is fine I just, worry sometimes." Carrying you out of the bathroom and falling back onto the bed.

"About what?" Moving so you laid beside him, he continued to stare at the ceiling. Lost in whatever his thoughts had presented him with.

"Nothing important, just surprised things haven't fallen apart yet." He met your eyes, a sombre expression despite the never-ending smile. Having to get used to looking past that smile that hid so much, being around him while alive helped when trying to figure out what he was feeling. Something that was much harder to do when out in public rather than the safety of your home.

"Just accept it as it is, don't jinx it." Twirling black and red locks between your fingers before poking his nose.

"I could if you wanted me too, it's a fairly simple spell." At that, you hit his chest, he only started to laugh at your comical expression. Sitting up and feeling your stomach grumble, you hadn't had breakfast yet. Shuffling off of the bed and heading for the door.

"Where are you going?" Stopping in your tracks and turning to see him propped up on his elbows, shaking your head and continuing.

"I haven't had breakfast yet, where do you think I'm going, the Hotel?" Slipping out of the room and leaving him there, you'd be back once done with breakfast.

Travelling down the hall and looking at the closed doors, wondering which one would be the best to have the nursery. Finding yourself in front of your old bedroom without realizing it until you were already pushing open the door. The dark space getting filled with light from the hall, illuminating the room and revealing that everything was the same as you had left it. Wandering inside and getting drawn to the vanity. A variety of items scattered across the wooden table, black and white photos stuck onto the mirror. Taking one of the photos and flipping it over.

_1926_

A photo from your honeymoon, you forgot to take it with you to the apartment. Of course, you couldn't take everything you owned, it would never fit. Setting the photo back on the vanity you left your old room, you'd think about a different spot for the nursery. Shutting the door tight behind you and heading downstairs finally. Nearing the kitchen you heard talking, glancing to your right as you entered to find your mother, mother-in-law and Rosie having tea. 

_Rosie._

As much as you didn't want the overlord in your home she had proven to be good friends with your mother so far. So long as she didn't try anything, you supposed she could stay. You would not allow her to do the same to your mother as she did her past _friends._ Though she didn't consider those she ended worthy of her time or resources. As long as the two didn't get involved with her Emporium, they'd be fine. Unruly rumours of the woman with eyes of black. As much as you hated to take back the things you had asked for, you were tempted to ask Alastor to hold onto your mother's soul a little bit longer. Perhaps your brother too. 

"Y/n, I need you for a moment." Your mother waved you over, reluctantly you headed her way, "I seem to have forgotten who you were an assassin for, care to remind me?" You nodded with pursed lips, so that's what she wanted. 

"Lucifer, why?" If you said his name enough, he might show up and then have to worry about these three rather than embarrass you. Though he wasn't your employer anymore so he might end up leaving you alone. 

"I knew it! I told you my daughter is powerful." It seemed your mother completely forgot about the lack of power she claimed you had. She must've heard the rumours of your recent endeavours, with not much happening since you had toppled that news station, fought with Valentino and your personal ties to Alastor.

"Care to demonstrate some of those power's of yours, I'd love to see what a fallen angel can do." Rosie set down her cup, black eyes staring directly at you and through your being. 

"I wouldn't try it Rosie, I don't think this house will be able to handle the angelic magic, considering Al brought it here from Earth." Now it was Marianne's turn to brag. Rosie's attention now on her, wide eyes and an even wider smile. 

"Brought it from Earth you say? However, did he gain access to the living realm?" At that, she set her cup and saucer onto the table, the teapot hovering over and pouring some more of the steaming liquid into it. 

"Those are secrets for another time Miss. Rosaline," Alastor appeared by your side, Rosie unphased by his sudden appearance, "I do hope you understand that a magician never reveals his secrets?" Relieved that he had shown up, otherwise you'd be there for who knows how long. 

"I suppose so, otherwise that might ruin the surprise." The woman backed down immediately, she had her fun and now it was time for that to end. She wasn't in her territory anymore, not to mention there was an obvious power difference between the two.

"Now, if you'll excuse us." Placing his arm around your shoulders and guiding you out of the dining room, leaving the three of them behind to gossip some more. It was quiet between the two of you until hearing the chairs sound against the hardwood floors. The three left to find another place to sit and talk, "finally, they're gone, now I can do this." Pulling you in for a hug and staying like that for a while. Arms around you as his head rested atop your own, a lot more relaxed than before. 

"So you didn't want to shower me with affection while they were there, were you afraid that your reputation might be ruined?" Mumbling against his chest as he tangled his fingers through your hair, twirling the strands at the ends. 

"Says the one who told me to put her down because her family was there." He had a point, a completely valid point. Though he left out one tiny detail.

"Because that was a lot more embarrassing than a simple hug, I-" your stomach growled loudly, effectively cutting you off and leaving both of you in a state of shock until you let out a laugh.

"It seems that the third party has spoken, you are eating for two after all, did you decide what you wanted for breakfast?" He had since let go of you and started for the stove, using magic to put on an apron and tie his hair back.

"I don't know, what did you want?" Heading for the pots and pans you dug through the cupboard. 

"But it's your day to choose." Taking your attention away from the dishes to find him standing behind you.

"And I want what you're having." Smiling up at him he sighed and started towards the fridge, pulling out the eggs and milk. 

"Omelettes?" You grabbed two frying pans once hearing his choice, setting them onto the stove and turning on the burners. 

"Sounds wonderful." He joined you once more and you began making breakfast. 

Silently asking for an apron of your own by attempting to bump your hip into his own, he caught on and used his magic to give you one. Pressing a kiss to his cheek before heading to the pantry to gather some more ingredients. Scanning the shelves and waiting for something to catch your eye. With no luck in finding anything interesting, you left the pantry, finding Alastor cooking even more things.

"Love, did you want any mushrooms or bacon in yours?" Cozying up beside him as he stirred the eggs you thought for a moment. Humming as you left his side, walking over to the fridge to see what you could find.

"Why not both." Reaching in and getting ahold of three different kinds of cheese, you couldn't decide which one to have so why not all of them.

As soon as you brought the cheese over he had started to put generous amounts into both omelettes. Layering on the bacon and the mushrooms in the centre he was about to roll them, only for you to grab his hand. He sent you an estranged look as you gave him a signal to wait a moment as you headed back to the fridge.

"Are you trying out everything in the fridge today?" Glancing back at him to make sure he didn't see what you had grabbed next.

"I don't know, I just wanna try something new." Clutching the new glass jar in your hands as you started back to him. He didn't even turn his head as he started speaking.

"Don't you grab that jar of horseradish." Silently cursing to yourself as you reluctantly put it back. You didn't know why you grabbed the horseradish in the first place, it didn't go with eggs, especially not omelettes. 

Joining his side again to find he had already rolled them, sliding each one onto their own plate and setting the frying pans into the sink for later. You had been too busy trying to find things to put into yours to notice he already thought of making the toast and extra bacon to go with the omelettes rather than in them. You admit you were a little distracted today. Taking both plates you turned to find the group had gone back into the dining room to drink tea. 

"Al, I'm going to eat on the balcony." Heading away from the dining room Alastor followed. 

"Very well." Shadows surrounded you and before you knew it, you were standing on the balcony. He summoned a table with two chairs for you to sit. Setting the plates down on either side he pulled a chair out for you. Taking your seat he tucked you in before sitting across from you.

"Have you told your mother yet?" Cutting into his omelette and taking a bite as he awaited your answer. Though, you weren't sure what he was asking about, cutting into your own slowly as you thought.

"Told her what exactly?" The first bite of your breakfast was wonderful as always and as always he tried to cook every night that he could. 

"That you're pregnant." You almost choked. Swallowing quickly and taking a sip of the orange juice that had magically appeared by your plate. 

"Of course not, you realize what will happen if we tell her, she'll tell Rosie who will then tell the rest of hell, which means that not only will I become a target but our child as well." Hearing a click of his tongue you went back to your breakfast. 

"It doesn't matter, you know I won't ever let it happen." Turning your focus to the gardens below you, the large fountain in the centre, constantly flowing. 

"And when demons start speculating that you got your wife pregnant? They'll think one of us isn't human, it'll cause an uproar." Picking at your plate, the doubts plaguing your mind making you begin to lose your appetite. 

"And?" 

"I know you're powerful, anyone in Hell does, I just...I get a little worried sometimes, Vox and Valentino have been replaced by Mim and my brother but there are still many overlords who'd be more than happy to use your weak point against you." Still refusing to meet his eyes, this had been the first time you told him about your worries. He already had the entire seventh circle, his reputation as a malicious demon, the hotel and yourself to worry about. 

"Weak point?" 

"I'm your wife, but I can't protect myself as I used to, I just- any enemies would see me as a weak point, just like Vox and Valentino did." At this point your hands sat in your lap, the fountain had you mesmerized. 

"And you remember what happened to those two, darling, you are anything but my weak point," he took a sip of his coffee, "in fact, I find that you make me stronger and don't forget, there are only five people who know about your lack of power." That much was true. You found his confidence had skyrocketed ever since _that_ night, perhaps it was just a men thing, something you may never understand. 

"You're right, but-" 

"No more stressing over it, stress is bad for yourself and our little spawn." Cutting you off he took another forkful and just as you looked back at him and opened your mouth to say something you got one as well. 

His hand glowing a soft green as he guided the utensil from your mouth. You wanted to discuss the fact he used spawn to describe your child but as his gaze narrowed at you, you figured you would ask later otherwise he'd force-feed you your entire breakfast. Taking your fork from the air and continuing without another disruption. Finishing up you stood, picking up your plate to take it back downstairs he took it from you and set it back down. 

"No worries, I'll have Nifty take care of it." Snapping his fingers, he summoned the small demon with a show of flames. She gave a quick hello before immediately getting to work, gathering the dishes and running off with them.

"We could've done that ourselves." Trying to clean up the table even a little bit more so Nifty didn't have to worry about too much. 

"Why when I own someone else's soul to do it for us." _Right._ He only ever showed off when there were people over and Rosie happened to be in the dining room with a clear view of the kitchen. 

"Just, don't work her too hard." He nodded, hands folded behind his back he began circling you. 

"I would never, now we've finished our breakfast, you know what that means." How could you forget? It had become a routine ever since finding out. Ducking just in time to escape his clutches. Backing up against the railing of the balcony as he began his slow approach, "You know there's no escaping me." Gripping onto the cool metal as you tried to plan out your best way out. 

"But do you have to do this every day?!" He paused in his steps, a grin on his face that told you all you needed to know. 

"Yes, it is absolutely necessary!" He had been determined since day one and as he finally caught you and carried you inside you groaned. At first, it was cute but now it was annoying. Deciding to just let it happen, he set you onto the bed, nestling between your legs and resting his head onto your stomach, "I can already tell you'll be a wonderful hunter, I am eagerly awaiting your arrival." Closing your eyes and relaxing as he started to drone on and on about all of the things he would be teaching your child. 

Mentioning their first rifle to their first massacre together. Learning to control the powers they'd be getting and of course, radio being superior to any other form of entertainment aside from a live performance. How to make deals and what kinds of people to be around.

"Are you done monologuing?" He simply hummed a small tune that he had been humming ever since day one. Soon he'd sing the actual song and you'd end up falling asleep again.

"I thought it was quite nice." Feeling him tense at Nifty's voice. You scanned the room for her but couldn't find her anywhere. The sound of cracking filled the air for a brief moment, Alastor's head now twisted to face the ceiling, his eyes trailing to where she was. Perched atop one of the bedposts and swinging her small legs. 

"Nifty, get down from there," he sat up, his legs now over the side of the bed and his head now in the right place, "have you finished your cleaning?" The demon had climbed down from the post quickly and effortlessly, now standing at the side of the bed, her eye wide.

"Not yet, sorry to interrupt your..." she trailed off, looking for the right word to use, panicking because she had heard him talking about certain things you grabbed him, pulling him back down. His surprised yell being short-lived as you covered his mouth with your hand. 

"Nap," with an awkward laugh as you started to run your fingers against his scalp, "if I don't hold him, he won't sleep in the bed." Her face lit up and she scurried off without another word. Huffing and letting him go, he began to laugh.

"Nap?" Settling back down like before, tucked between your legs and wrapping his arms around your waist. His legs finding the baseboard so he could stretch out as he had planned to be here for a while.

"Yes, you get up much too early for someone who's in their afterlife, it's not like you have a job to worry about anymore, you can broadcast whenever you like." Tugging lightly on his tufts he jolted slightly, which meant...scratching lightly at the base of it he practically melted. A happy low hum coming from him. 

"I wish it was that easy," his eyes fluttering closed as he mumbled, "I think I will nap since you made the suggestion." You had been avoiding going near his tufts since they were in the way, but even if they were in the way you weren't going to let that stop you now. 

Time seemed to go by so slowly until Nifty had made her return. Creeping into the room, the door creaking open, holding a finger to your lips to keep her quiet she nodded. Shutting the door as quietly as possible before hurrying over to you, clutching a large stack of papers close to her chest. Handing them to you and waiting at your side patiently. Scanning the words on the first page you noticed yours and Alastor's names repeatedly. She wrote a little story about you, how sweet. 

It started off with Alastor and yourself cuddling, then he left for some errands. You stayed at home, or mansion as she wrote, and started to feel weird. Then suddenly you had realized what day it was and found out it was the start of your heat cycle.

_How did she know about that?_

Continuing to turn the pages and reading more into it, curious as to where she was going with this. Wondering if you had started getting warm because Alastor was currently using you as a pillow or if it was from what you were reading. The scenes and actions she described getting more sensual and graphic. Glancing over at her, she simply looked up at you with hope in her eye, innocent as can be. Attempting to skip past it she flipped it back.

"You'll miss the best part." Whispering to you, freezing in her spot as Alastor stirred. Running your hand through his scalp he relaxed again. 

Looking to where she pointed you almost choked. How could she possibly imagine you saying such lewd things!? Asking him to fill you with his- shaking your head and pretending to read the rest of it. Beyond grateful when reaching the last couple of pages. On the final page, there was no writing but instead a very detailed drawing of yourself and Alastor. Of all the things you thought you'd be doing today, you did not believe you'd be reading pornography, especially of yourself. Handing the story back to her she set it onto the nightstand. Pulling more out of nowhere. 

"I was writing about the two of you ever since I saw you stand beside each other, of course, that was before the whole not knowing who was who but that didn't stop me from being inspired if you want I can organize them in alphabetical order or from the fluffiest to the smuttiest..." she began talking much faster than you could keep up with, it seemed that her writing got her more excited than cleaning. What even was a fluffiest and what did it have to do with writing?

Alastor began to stir again, this time unwrapping one of his hands from you all so he could snap his fingers, sending the demon away. One thing remained, however, the papers on the nightstand. A small smile on your face as you thought of a wonderful idea that if you had to read it, so did he. Reaching over only to pull your hands right back to you as a knock sounded on the door only for it to open right after. Marianne entering, a look of shock on her face when noticing the position you were in. Attempting to move so you weren't as embarrassed Alastor put your hands back onto his head and held you in place.

"Don't move, I'm still trying to rest, love." She smiled and appeared at your side, smacking him on the head with the letter in her hands.

"You can do that later, you two have mail," handing you the magenta coloured envelope and spinning on her heel, "Rosie invited me to shop on the fourth circle, we'll be back later." Leaving the room and making sure to shut the door. Alastor now awake and curious about what his mother had given you and whacked him with. Opening it up and pulling out a wedding invitation, your excitement going through the roof. 

"What is it, love?" Shoving the invites into his face he reeled back, he used his shadows to hold it in front of him to read. 

"Finally, a wedding that isn't ours." Making his shadow set them onto the nightstand, atop the stack of papers left by Nifty, he went back to rest on you.

"I can't wait, it's just next month too." Combing your fingers through his locks he sighed.

"Are you sure you'll be able to last?" Your hands stopped, resting on his shoulders as you contemplated what he meant. 

"What? Of course, I will, it's not like its a year from now." Surely that was it, he knew how excited you were when it came to these sorts of things, you just couldn't wait. 

"Not that, I mean what happened this morning, what if it happens at the party?" 

_Oh._

"My morning sickness? I'm not sure...I should be fine, if I do have to, there's going to be a bathroom, they're hosting it at the hotel, if I need to I can sneak into one of the spare rooms for a bit." The plan could use some work but it was the best you could come up with on the spot. He let his head fully rest on your stomach.

"Will you be telling Mim about our predicament?" Shutting your eyes as you imagined just what her reaction could be. 

"Heavens no, if anything she'd be jealous, she wanted to have kids when alive when my brother was supposed to propose, but she ended up in the wrong place at the wrong time and then my brother lost it, I- we can't tell her." You knew she'd be happy for you, she really would be, but you knew just how painful it would be for her at the same time. 

"As you wish, now, I believe some new attire is in order, I can whip something up with my magic or we can join the other's shopping." Sinking down lower to put your head on your pillows Alastor rolled onto his side.

"We can go another day." Lying on your side you faced him, taking his clawed hands and fiddling with them. He hummed out a laugh, pulling his hands from yours and instead pulled you in closer. 

"So you just want to stay home and laze about all day is that it?" Moving your hands to his face you took the piece of eyewear, its full chain now exposed. The intricate carvings on the metal surrounding the glass being enough to let you know he had kept the one you got him for his birthday.

"Yes," there had been a moment of silence that you wanted to fill, glancing at the pages that lay underneath the invitations you looked back at him, "Nifty wrote a little story about us if you wanted to read it." Putting the eyewear back onto his face it didn't stay, falling to the pillow and sliding down onto the sheets. 

"How nice, but I will not be suckered into reading another one of her pieces of literature." Your hands found his bowtie but he took them away. 

"I read through it already, it was actually really cute." Attempting to take your hands back he only held onto them tighter. Using his shadow to bring him Nifty's short story and flip through it as he held your hands captive. His smile was very small as he deadpan stared you once sending the pages away. 

"Darling, how dare you to betray my trust like this." Laughing as he rolled on top of you, crushing you against the bed so you couldn't leave. 

"Al, I was just joking." He changed back into his pyjamas, signalling he would be here for quite some time before letting you go.

"You may see yourself as quite the comedian but at the moment I see you as my personal pillow." Changing you into your own pyjamas and finally settling in. 

You supposed the two of you were up fairly early, he had already been to the hotel and run his usual errands this morning, coming back to find you awake and...vomiting. He told you his dreams were only good when you held him as if you were some sort of dream catcher, filtering out the bad dreams that Zandor tried to plague his mind with. You didn't mind, after all, you used him to warm up just before bed despite his protests.


	2. Celebrations and Cravings

Laying out the various dresses onto the bed, your recent shopping haul going better than you had expected. Yesterday had been spent on the fourth circle, shopping for wedding attire. Alastor had chosen a few new suits and you had picked out, what he considered a dozen you considered a few, new dresses. As much as the bright magenta or pink wasn't your colour as each garment held no other colours, it was the choice Mimzy made for the bridesmaids and as the maid of honour, you couldn't help but oblige. Alastor joined you in looking over the garments placed precariously over the sheets. Sending his least liked one away immediately, as you had already spent the morning helping him choose a suit. 

"I told you not to buy so much." Sending him a laugh as you eliminated one of the choices, handing it to him so he could send it away. 

"I couldn't help it, they were all so nice." Lifting up another one and holding it over your form, showing him he shook his head and took it. 

"That's what you said about those shoes, gloves, purses, rifles-"

"I get it! I spend a lot, but have you seen this." Grabbing one of the dresses from the bed and almost shoving it into his face, he took the garment. Scanning it over once and already being displeased.

"I was there at the checkout when you were deciding on what to keep and what not to keep," he set it back down, scanning over them before picking one out, "how about this one?" Holding it up to you he let you take it, looking it over. Wondering when you had tried it on in one of the stores, starting to believe he may have chosen it without you knowing. 

"I don't know, it's nice but I wouldn't say wedding." He gave you no choice in the matter, using his magic to dress you. Sending him a playful glare his smile stayed the same but he motioned with his hand for you to at least give it a chance. 

"How about now?" Looking over the flowing fabrics of the skirt and sleeves, heading to the vanity he followed. The loose style of it was nice, comfortable and breathable, though there was something off about it. 

"It's missing something." Watching as he tapped his chin until a lightbulb seemingly went off in his head. Shadows flowing from his clawed fingertips as he made his alterations, once he was done he began combing through your hair. 

"We should hurry darling, our mothers are already there and waiting." Swatting his hands away from you and beginning to fiddle with his locks instead. Only for him to back away, taking your hands in his. 

"It was their choice to go at nine when the wedding ceremony doesn't start until three," he changed into something that matched and you glanced it over, "why's your shirt untucked?" You knew he kept it untucked with his usual ware but this time his shirt should at least be tucked in, this was a wedding, not just another day. 

"I prefer it that way." Deciding to worry about the topic of your parental figures later, he would be wearing his clothing properly whether he preferred it that way or not. 

"You never had it untucked when we were alive," circling around him and finding his dress shirt could be seen between the tails of his coat, "it's showing at the back, you have to fix it, it looks horrible." A wonderful idea coming to light. 

"No, it's staying as it- darling!" You had attempted to tuck his shirt in for him, causing him to jump in his spot and make the loudest noise you had ever heard from him. 

Something soft touched your hand, he turned into shadows and manifested a few feet away from you. His face a shade darker as he tried to cover up his embarrassment. The noise was certainly something but you were almost positive he was trying to hide something else from you. You intended to find out, whether it be today or a time he's vulnerable. However, you did have quite a firm idea as to what it was. 

"Do you..." you almost didn't want to say it, "do you have a tail?" His face showing the slightest form of shock as you made your approach. 

"No, of course not." Glancing in the full-body mirror he conveniently manifested in front of, a blur of red and black right between his coattails. 

"Then what's that I see in the mirror?" Head whipping behind him before covering it up, sliding away from the reflective surface so your curious eyes couldn't see it. 

"It's nothing, just some shadows, a trick of the light." A wave of his hand and you had been turned around and moved back in front of the vanity. 

"I'm sure it is," glancing at him in the mirror as he tucked everything in, pulling your gloves on as you tried to hide the smile on your lips, "are you finished getting ready?" Watching as he grabbed a top hat from mid-air, placing it on his head precariously. 

"Yes, and I was thinking friendly to friends, cold to strangers?" Reminding you of the tactics from when you were alive, whenever Mimzy would bring you to any of the parties she was singing at. You nodded, sorting through your drawers and still not finding what you were looking for. 

"Be nice, remember what the hotel is there for, it's not for you to turn into another tribute." You still had yet to see the other tributes, every time you brought it up he avoided the conversation by distracting you with other things. Recently those included various cakes and desserts, or summoning Niffty so she could talk about her pieces of fiction with you.

"Rehabilitation I'm aware and you, my dear, won't be getting any more tributes." Taking your hands from your jewelry box and finding the pair of earrings you had been looking for in mere moments. 

"Why is that, what if I want more tributes?" Sliding them into your ears you shook your head slightly, enjoying the sound they made. 

"I see my microphone didn't fully explain it to you," he laughed lowly, "you see, at the heart of every tribute, is the heart of all the demons that tried convincing me that they were you." Holding your hand in his he urged you away from the vanity, some jazzy music filling the room. 

"Wait, then what about me, what about the hotel?" He spun you around, catching you in his arms before dipping you back.

"I reserved it for you of course, but this time, it really was you and now I don't need to worry because with you at my side Hell will be ours...Lucifer permitting." Leaning closer he rested his forehead against your own. 

"So you were going to turn your wife into a tribute for herself?" Pressing a quick kiss to his lips his smile grew. Pulling you upright and into his embrace, swaying with you to the song he chose.

"Darling don't tempt me, besides, we have all we need now." Resting a hand over your stomach you flushed, almost forgetting about what was yet to come. Leaning back into him only for you to flinch when the clock chimed.

"I guess we should get going?" Parting from one another, doing a glance over to make sure everything was as it should be. Checking to see that he had tucked his shirt in and hid his tail. 

"It seems it's finally that time isn't it?" Using his shadows to bring both of you to the front porch. The car parked at the bottom of the steps, "so, are we sticking to the plan darling?" Opening the door so you could slide into the cabin, he followed, shutting the door behind him. 

"Yes, and what if I-" already getting out the small cloth from his inside pocket and handing it to you.

"Just find me and if you can't, tear this in half and I'll be at your side within moments."

"Wonderful, did we remember the wedding gift?" He took the hat from his head, holding it out for you, "do you store everything in there?" Reaching in and watching as your entire arm got swallowed. Something brushing against your hand.

"Almost, I use it as a portal." You grabbed ahold of what you thought was the gift. Pulling it out from the hat and surprised as it meowed at you, purring and pawing at you. 

"Hello princess." Cradling the feline in your arms only for Alastor to take her by the scruff of the neck.

"You do have to maintain focus though," putting her back into the hat he pulled out the wedding gift, "or you'll get what you desire and not what you need." Handing you the gift and watching as it expanded to its actual size. 

The car came to a stop and he took the gift back, shrinking it down and sliding it into his pocket. Alastor burst into shadows, the door opening up shortly after. Tucking the cloth into your handbag he helped you out. Almost as soon as you touched the ground, you could feel multiple eyes on you. The door shutting a little too loudly and Alastor's arm now extended out for you to take. Sliding your arm in with his own you kept your focus off of the demons clearing a path for the two of you as you headed for the hotel. The building itself decorated in arrays of magenta, pink and black, Vaggie sending a smile your way and glaring at the man escorting you. Flashing lights could already be seen from the open doors as you grew closer.

"Invitation?" Her question caught you off guard, your immediate reaction to turn to Alastor. You didn't think you'd have to show the invite to get in but considering the popularity Mimzy and your brother had gained since gaining the titles of overlords. Any demon on the second circle would want to get into their wedding.

"I have it right here." Reaching into his tophat and pulling out the invite, Vaggie hesitant to take it from him. Handing it back he sent it off elsewhere, leading you into the hotel once she moved her spear. 

"At least its invite-only," scanning the lobby, already full of people you didn't know, "but how many invitations did she give out?" Sure you had arrived a little early but you expected the sinners she invited to be late. 

"So many that it might as well be for the public." Sparing a glance up to see his expression, his smile clearly forced and his brows knit together.

"Al, what did I say about being nice, now go find my brother and go over the whole routine, knowing him he'll need someone to keep him grounded and if you reference his death so help me-"

He was gone without a trace, nothing but a slight breeze telling you he had vanished into the shadows. Doing a once over of the room, finding a tall dark figure staring directly at you. Narrowing your eyes and watching them disappear down the hallway. Appalled that he would just vanish into thin air, leaving you with- 

"Oh, lady Y/n," Niffty ran up to you from somewhere in the crowd, finding the perfect spot in your arms, "Mim is looking for you." Forgetting about Alastor for now and starting to worry more about the bride.

"Ah, right," starting off to the room where you had practiced, Niffty stayed put in your arms, "you don't have to use titles Nifty, just call me Y/n." The crowd had thinned once you turned down one of the halls.

"But I was instructed to call you lady Y/n, can't exactly go against _His_ orders," mumbling the last part under her breath quickly before pointing you towards the door your friend was hiding behind, "look we're here!" It flew open, revealing a bride in distress. The blonde pulled you into the room, shutting the door once the two of you were in.

"How were ya able to do this twice!?" Eyes wide as she shook you, "I shoulda suggested the double wedding like I was gonna but Al makes the choice of _we'll have it next week,_ does he realize not everyone has the ability to do that?!" Pulling her to sit on the bed and making her look at you.

"Hey, hey, Mim, it's alright, we went over the lines, you love my idiotic brother for some odd reason, you both love each other, it'll be just like we practiced before." Watching as she took in a deep breath, smiling as she faced the door.

"You're right, I can do this," she stood, taking a few steps before stopping, "I can't do this." Turning on her heel and falling onto the bed. 

"All you have to do is walk down the aisle, repeat whatever Charlie says, exchange vows, kiss and then have a party." She propped herself up on her elbows.

"Walking on a stage is kinda like an aisle, I sing songs, we've exchanged plenty of fancy words and kisses, not to mention the parties," the short woman sighed as she reminisced, "all right I'm convinced, that man is as good as mine." Shuffling off of the bed she fixed her dress.

Quickly redoing her makeup and making the final adjustments to her hair. A short and quick knock on the door made you turn your head, Niffty opening it right up to reveal Vaggie. Her dress now changed into a matching one to Niffty's, the magenta and black going well with her white hair. 

"Everyone is seated, the wedding party is just waiting for the bride and maid of honour and the last bridesmaid." Niffty gasped, running past Vaggie and down the hall leaving the three of you in the room.

"Let's get going, just like we practiced." Beginning to guide Mimzy out of the room she broke from your hold, speeding up and waving the two of you along.

Once gathered with everyone else you smiled and greeted those you didn't really know. The doors to the ballroom were shut tight but you could still hear the chatter from the people inside. Getting everyone in place, and falling in line just as the music began to play. Two demons opening the door and revealing your brother and Alastor standing at the end of the aisle. Charlie waiting excitedly at the altar for the wedding party to arrive. You were just glad Lucifer wasn't invited, he'd ensure the only demons attending were the ones he wanted. 

Before you knew it you had stationed yourself off to the side from Mimzy, she stood across from your brother happily. The groom, on the other hand, appeared stressed out and nervous. Charlie going through the lines slowly just to add emphasis for those special words at the end. Since her father ruined it for her the last time. 

"I do." Hearing Mimzy say those words and watching as your brother hesitated. You wanted to just- he jolted slightly.

"I do!" Looking behind him at Alastor who just smiled and pretended nothing happened, his shadow snickering behind him. 

"You may now kiss the-" Mimzy didn't wait, grabbing your brother's collar and pulling him down, "groom." Charlie finished, everyone beginning to cheer as the two started for the dance floor. 

Making eye contact with your husband he started towards you in hopes to dance. You simply turned on your heel and headed off to the snack table. They liked the idea of not having a formal dinner, especially with the number of people they had invited. Plucking a donut off the table and taking a bite you didn't realize how much you needed these pastries until now. Taking more than you needed you noticed someone appear by your side, grabbing some of the donuts quickly. A quick glance over to see who had joined you.

"Mimzy?"

"Hey Y/n." She continued grabbing the pastries, eating them within a few seconds before grabbing some more. 

"Why aren't you dancing?" She looked back at the dancing crowd.

"Mother-son dance, he wanted to have one." Taking one last pastry and waving a quick goodbye she went back out there, your mother stepping away and letting Mimzy dance with him again once the song ended.

You spotted Alastor sitting at one of the tables, staring at you with an annoyed smile playing on his lips. Laughing to yourself before turning away and ignoring him. He could be irate all he wanted, you were getting snacks for more than just one person. Feeling a couple of taps on your shoulder you sent a glance behind you.

"Would you like to dance?" You sighed, grabbing a couple of the chocolates that were on display.

"Not at the moment, thank you for the offer." Popping a couple of them into your mouth and hearing the man leave. Only for another to come up to you and ask the same thing. Another decline coming from you and another rejected soul leaving to find someone else. 

Finally having your fill at the snack table you spun around to leave, finding a lineup of demons. The one closest to you asking to dance. Gulping down what was in your mouth with a quick shake of your head. Declining his offer, then another, and another. Backing away from the group that continued to follow you. Did they not see who you had arrived with?! Either they did or they didn't care. Bumping into an individual, you turned, finding Alastor smiling down at you.

"Would you care to dance?" With a smile playing on your lips you circled around him, effectively separating yourself from the crowd. 

"No." Watching his eyes widen slightly in shock before you glanced around at the crowd, noticing they stopped their bickering over who would dance with you and him. 

"Well, it's obvious my dear that you are the most wanted woman here, aside from the bride of course." Alastor took your hand, bending at the waist and pressing a kiss to it before spinning you around and back into him. 

"And you are the most wanted man, aside from the groom of course," mimicking his words with a grin, "so, what'll it be? Waltz, tango?" The song changed to a slower one, either because he changed it or because it was time for a new one. 

"No," the two of you froze turning to find a woman making herself known, "I asked him first." Grabbing you and yanking you away from him. Forcing herself onto him only for him to turn into shadows to appear at your side. About to suggest the two of you should head elsewhere only for her to pull on his arm. You smacked her hand away and looked at her sternly. Her mouth agape as you held his hand in yours. Then she launched herself at you, feeling shadows surround you and knowing Alastor had saved you once again. 

"That deserves more than a dance you know." Leaning back to rest against him only to fall to the ground.

Opening your eyes and finding that silvery grey forest. The fog surrounding the floor ominously. Scrambling to your feet and looking around frantically. You had never been here without Alastor. You never could come to this place without Alastor so why now? Calling out for him your voice echoed and bounced off of the trees. Frantic and in a panic to find him, how were you supposed to get back home if you didn't even know how you got here!? 

"Darling?" Alastor appeared at your side and got pulled in for a hug. Feeling much safer with him here, the eerie silence of this place getting filled with static. Looking up at him you noticed he seemed a little out of breath.

"There you are, I thought you brought me here, but then you didn't and I got worried and-" 

"Look I'm sure we'll figure it out, but we have to get back to the wedding, that woman is persistent and I think there are more like her." He lifted you by your waist, spinning briefly before setting you down, the music from the party filling your ears. 

There was a tapping on your shoulder, making you turn your head. Multiple demons wanting to dance with Alastor. Looking back at Alastor he seemed to be handling things well, using his shadow to keep them away. Women glaring at you intensely as they repeatedly tried and failed to get him to go with them instead. You could understand why the group of ladies were still here, they didn't think you were much of a threat. If you looked past the crowd of women you could see the same men from before just lying in wait. It was a mystery to you that there were still men wanting to dance with you, Alastor was a big threat to them so why-

"There's no way she's his type, look at her."

"As soon as I can I'm gonna know what's under that dress."

"What a fucking slut, she just wants him so she can gain turf or something." 

Your vision began to blur, they thought he would cast you aside. They believed you were only trying to use him for money, power and sinful delight. Despite the tears that began to fall from your eyes, you could feel your blood start to boil. One of the women that had started tugging onto his sleeve, he was simply ignoring her and trying to ward off the demons behind you. Without thinking you grabbed onto her hair and tugged harshly, forcing her onto her knees in pain. Effectively making her let go of him but now she focused her attention on you. 

"You fucking whore! Do you wanna start a fight." The other ladies backed away as she got ready to hit you. 

About to strike first you felt someone hold you back. Your view going dark and then revealing the hall outside of the ballroom. Your breathing was ragged, something you didn't take note of until away from the music and the crowd. Instant regret clouding over your mind. You were just about to fight someone.

"Thank you, Al, I don't know what came over me, I just got so angry, it was a rage like I had never experienced before." He started to nitpick your outfit. Fixing the smallest things to his standard. Any excuse just to have his hands on you today.

"I'm sure it's just the excitement of the wedding and something else," his hand slid around to rest on your stomach, hinting at your child, "I'm sure taking a rest away from everyone will do both of us a favour." He leaned back against the wall, shutting his eyes. 

The hand once resting on your abdomen pulling you closer to him. Trying to relax as well you couldn't help but notice something. His breathing was faster than usual and his face appeared to be flushed. He tugged on your waist so that you were flush against him, revealing the warmth radiating off of him in waves. Curious if his behaviour had been just from the overcrowded ballroom or if your sneaking suspicions were correct. Wiggling around in his hold, facing him properly you brought your hand to hid forehead. His eyes snapping open, wide and swirling red. He took a deep breath of the air, his grip on your waist tightening. 

"Al, you're burning up, are-" he groaned, shadows swirling around him as he nestled his head atop yours. Starting to guide you along, into one of the spare rooms of the hotel. He pushed you up against the door. 

"Darling, I've been having these urges all day." His breath fanning over your neck causing goosebumps to rise on your skin. 

"You could've warned me when we were home that you were going through your rut today." Trapped between the door and your husband, luckily if anyone tried to find the two of you they wouldn't expect one of the spare rooms. Hopefully. 

"It's not a rut! I'm perfectly fine, just some minor urges and then I'll be fine." His claws travelling past your bottom, pulling up the flowing dress and hoisting you up. Guiding your legs to wrap around his waist all so he could be closer to you. 

"Usually you'd be having your largest massacre of the year, are you absolutely certain its not a rut?" Wincing as he started nipping at the exposed flesh on your neck, he huffed, resting his head against the wooden door.

"Don't say another word." Shadows rose from behind him, within seconds you were lying on the bed. 

You supposed even Alastor, an overlord and one of the strongest mortal souls in Hell, could be vulnerable to a rut. He writhed, his hips pushing into yours as he made himself comfortable. Eventually giving up on having you underneath him and rolling onto his side, his legs tangling around you as he did the same with his arms. Humming happily after a few minutes, signalling that he would be staying there. 

You would be fine with cuddling. You would be more than happy to help him through his rut but now was not the time! Both of you had speeches later on and you were expected to take pictures, help with cake and be sure everything stayed in order. What would happen if anyone walked into the room right now?

"Al," he peeked opened his eyes, pupils dilated and a small lick of his lips you continued, "why don't you stay here and I-"

"No." His shadow made its appearance, wrapping around your shadow so you couldn't move. Your mouth being held shut by the apparition, preventing you from making any more suggestions. After a while of your struggle, you caved in. At least they would get mad at him and not you. 

Just as you were about to fall asleep, there was a knock at the door.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> fun fact: i actually was planning to have a double wedding...but well...yall know how that turned out 
> 
> idk what else to say rn cause if i say too much i might reveal some things...i forget sometimes that i know the whole story and others dont lmao 
> 
> // before i forget, alastors tattoos! i drew a couple sketches and posted them on my twitter if you were curious and/or needed a visual cause its hard to explain in writing without going off on a boring tangent so if you wanted to check those out its the same username //
> 
> i believe that is everything for now at least have a wonderful day everyone :p
> 
> ~ Nitro ~


	3. A Ruse to Amuse

Alastor shifted, obviously annoyed at whoever was knocking. Trying to calm him as best you could before he turned the intruder into shreds without even knowing who it was, he settled down. Pulling you tight against him as his eyes remained closed. A wave of a dangerous aura coming from him as he teetered on the edge of holding you or destroying the second circle altogether. If only that demon were to go away, you could help him through his first wave without any casualties. The door handle turned, you wanted to say something, warn them of the danger. Glaring at the shadow tangled around your own, keeping you still and quiet. One person, you were surprised and relieved to see. Marianne. Surely he wouldn't attack his own mother.  
  


"I knew something was off, you two are going home." Alastor's shadow moving swiftly to the door, shutting it harshly once she was inside.  
  


"No," huffing as you were able to speak again, "Al is the best man, I'm the maid of honour, we can't leave yet." The woman paused, crossing her arms briefly as she thought. Snapping her fingers once coming to a conclusion.  
  


"I have just the thing, though it does have a couple of consequences." Nodding along already as an opportunity to escape his hold had shown itself.  
  


"He'll be fine, do it." Without a chance to even blink you had been flipped underneath him. Body pressing into yours as he breathed heavily.  
  


"Don't volunteer me for things, darling." Shivers ran down your spine, his voice low and right in your ear. Another quick nip to your neck making you squeak. Eyes darting to Marianne who appeared on the verge of laughing you felt your face heat up.  
  


"You think you get a say young man? I've already decided," holding a hand above the back of his neck she focused, "Geri." Her fingertips started to glow, making you close your eyes from the proximity. Alastor's breathing going back to normal.  
  


"Al?" He fell onto his side, eyes closed. Worried she may have knocked him out or something.  
  


"This never happened." A smile broke out onto your face, relieved that the spell his mother cast had done whatever it needed to do.  
  


"It worked, for a second I thought it wouldn't, you've got a few hours left to enjoy the party and get your duties done since it can't be held off forever." She waved her goodbye as she left, closing the door behind her. Alastor getting off of the bed, his back to you. Shuffling off and relieved when your feet hit the floor.  
  


"I apologize, that was the first time I've lost control like _that._ " You only laughed, causing him to turn to you.  
  


"It's fine Al, it would've been worse had mine started today as well, but I realize it won't due to obvious reasons," holding your stomach as you finished your sentence, he took a second to realize what you were referring to, "now let's go back to the party, we still haven't danced yet." Starting for the door and expecting him to follow.  
  


"Just a moment darling," spinning on your heel to face a mirror, as he held it in front of you to look at your reflection, "you know, I have to say I'm not sorry." The little nips on your neck had bled a little, your dress was all out of order and your hair...you almost were ashamed to look at it.  
  


"You did this, you fix it." Shadows surrounded you promptly and when you saw your reflection again, everything had been put back into order. Happy with the outcome he sent the mirror away.  
  


Heading back to the ballroom, not a single person noticed the two of you come back. Any of the ladies from earlier had seemingly given up on their chase and you were able to dance together without any interruptions. By the time the fourth song had ended you were already tired out, Alastor respecting your wishes to sit down and joining you at the table. Surviving off of small talk and urging him to have a few drinks. Your stomach grumbling, a wave of nausea washing over you. A little angered that you predicted it would happen at the wedding. Asking Alastor to go get you a few things from the snack table he obliged, dispersing into shadows and getting ready to pick out the absolute best for you.  
  


Standing and glancing around as you made your getaway. Rushing into that same spare room from before and pushing open the door to the bathroom. Emptying your stomachs contents into the sink using the handkerchief he gave you to wipe the rest from your mouth. Tempted to tear it in half and summon him, you instead tossed it away. Luckily your sickness came and gone just like that and you were ready to head back and see what Alastor had picked out for you. Rinsing out your mouth and making sure everything still looked alright in the mirror you were off. A tall dark figure blocking your path. About to ask what they were doing, you found yourself unconscious instead.  
  


* * *

Plucking another pastry and setting it onto the plate gently he was sure you'd just love the selection he picked out. Scanning the table for more delectable items, spotting the wedding cake and deciding that would be the absolute best. He helped you make it after all. Taking a generous slice and adding it to the plate he decided it was enough, spotting chocolate strawberries and humming. Snatching a couple of them and placing them atop the cake. Now it was perfect. A tap on his shoulder and he couldn't be more annoyed. About to tell them off only to find it was the groom.  
  


"Al, have you seen my sister?" He seemed in a bit of a panic, brushing his hair down and avoiding the tufts on his head the best he could.  
  


"She's at the head table..." His voice trailing off as he motioned to the place in question only to find it empty. A million thoughts running through his mind as he manifested beside your seat without thinking. Setting the plate of delectables down to save them for later. Your brother catching up to him and giving him an exasperated look as soon as he did.  
  


"Some people say she left the ballroom, I'm guessing fresh air? I know she isn't one for crowds, I have to go stall Mim right now, speeches are in twenty." Your brother left without another word. With a sigh, he left to go find you.  
  


"That woman is going to be the death of me someday," mumbling under his breath he then groaned, "she already was." Shaking his head and carrying on, leaving the ballroom behind and already taking a guess as to what you were doing.  
  


Why hadn't you torn the handkerchief he gave you, perhaps you were too busy. Picking up his pace he had to find you, or someone else may find you first and connect the dots. Opening the door to the room he found nothing, the bed was still perfect and the bathroom was pristine. He began to wonder just which room the two of you had gone to. Why had you encouraged him to drink so much, surely it couldn't be the alcohol in his veins that made him so unfocused. The only other explanation would be- no. Sending off his shadows instead, leaving the empty room behind to find a more suitable place to be. Taking a seat in the lobby waiting for his shadows to tell him where you were. If you were hiding on him he would not tolerate your games at the moment. As you said so yourself, the wedding was more important. Your brother coming around the corner, approaching him. Just in time for his shadows to come back with whatever news they had gathered.  
  


"Have you found her yet?" He was hopeful, time was running out after all. Manifesting his staff to deliver the news.  
  


"They searched the entire hotel," looking at his staff as it gave its answer, looking more relieved as it continued, "she's not in the hotel, or she's hiding really well." It finished, your brother horrified to receive such information.  
  


"We have ten minutes to find her, did she go home? She has to give a speech in ten minutes and Mim still wants to go through it before she does." Sending his shadows out to the streets he then stood, your brother still rambling on about your possible whereabouts.  
  


"I'm looking for her now, in the meantime," making sure no one else was around before transforming, clearing his throat before speaking again in a voice akin to your own, "this will have to do." Holding onto his staff with a small gloved hand. A smile stretching painted lips as he stared at your brother with innocent eyes.   
  


"That...never do this again under any circumstances." Tucking his staff into his arm as he normally would only for it to slip and clatter onto the floor.  
  


"Hey watch it." The sentient staff angry as it refused to get up on its own, plucking it off of the ground and noting it was much too big. Sizing it down and finding it stayed this time he then turned to your bother.  
  


"Just put the thing away, we have to go." Sending his microphone away and folding his arms behind his back as your brother turned.  
  


"Fine." Trying to follow the groom back to the ballroom, your shoes a hassle to walk in. Mimzy rushing around the corner and spotting the two, excited as she rushed over.  
  


"What would I do without ya," cozying up to her husband, the newlyweds embraced, "Y/n I've been looking for ya everywhere, did ya forget about the speech or somethin'? Anyway, ya remembered ya notes right?"  
  


"My notes?" Giving the blonde a nervous laugh, "I think I forgot them at home, let me go ask Al to get them for me." Hurrying away from the two, your brother making sure Mimzy didn't follow as he ducked into one of the spare rooms. Transforming back into himself and taking in a deep breath his stomach lurching at the smell coming from the bathroom. Noticing the bedsheets unkempt he figured this was the room he dragged you into earlier.  
  


Summoning the notes for you and ready to help you clean up, get on with this wedding and go home early as his mother suggested. Knocking on the door before letting himself in. You weren't in the bathroom but you were here not too long ago. The vomit left in the sink being enough for him to figure that much out. Making the decision that you would be fine for now, the only ones knowing of your close relations to him being the members of the Hotel, the royal family and Rosie.   
  


_Rosie._   
  


"I should've known, she was suspicious of her from the beginning, knowing her she'll wait until I get there and then give me an ultimatum." Looking at his reflection and transforming back into you. He could at least cover for you, you told him that under no circumstances did you want to take the spotlight off of MImzy. Being her wedding night and all, he could honestly care less but it had been one of your more important requests.  
  


Your warnings from a month ago surfacing in his mind and you had been correct after all. The more people who knew about the bond you shared the more danger you were in. Had the occupants of hell forgotten just who they were messing with? Did the whisperings of the Radio Demon not strike fear into anyone anymore? In his current state, no, it would not. What demon could possibly be terrified of his darling wife? You were much too friendly, not to mention a little shy. Bringing his hands up to his face, to top it off you were soft and supple. At this rate, no one would fear you, not without himself at least.

Ending up at the doors to the ballroom all too quickly he cleared his throat. Testing to find the right pitch for imitating your voice again. Entering the room and going right for the head table. Taking the seat beside Mimzy, the blonde excited about her maid of honour's arrival.  
  
  


"Ya took a little longer than expected, we have your mum giving a few words first anyway so it's no big deal, I don't know where Al escaped to but we can hold off on his speech or whatever it was, if ya brother wants him to then we'll have to hunt him down, I'm sure if ya call for him he'll come runnin'." The woman laughed at her words, he joined in with a few snickers. Your brother taking his seat beside the blonde.  
  
  


"Y/n, did you get your notes from Al?" It took a moment to realize he was being talked to. He never had to charade as you before and he hoped he wouldn't have to ever again.  
  
  


"Yes, they're right here," showing the pieces of paper off to the bride and groom before continuing, "did you want me to go up after my mother's done?" Taking a look at the words on the pages and finding they were a little blurry.  
  
  


"If ya wanted..." Mimzy trailed off, squinting at his face closer. Backing up he wondered what she was looking at, he hadn't eaten anything, his transformation was flawless.  
  
  


"Is there something on my face?" Mimzy stopped, slumping back in her seat.  
  
  


"Yeah, I just, ya eyes look darker than usual." She passed it off as he laughed.  
  
  


"Must be the lighting." Sending your brother a look while Mimzy was focused on something else he stepped in.  
  
  


"I think it's your turn Y/n." As soon as your brother said that he stood. Getting away from Mimzy as quickly as he could in your shoes. Your heels didn't appear to be tall but they felt taller than they were.  
  
  


Getting up onto the stage without tripping he smoothed down the dress, scanning over the notes the best he could before starting. He was sure you'd be upset that you didn't get to speak for yourself but you weren't much of a public speaker anyway. Swaying the crowd how he wanted, making them laugh or making them cry. Eventually running out of notes and deciding to continue without them. By the time he finished there was an applause and he had gone back to the table with the rest of the wedding party.  
  
  


"I think I'm going to head home, with the dancing and the crowds and-" Mimzy cut him off with a wave of her hand.  
  
  


"I get it you're tired but since ya gotta find Al anyway, tell him to get up on stage so he can say a few things too." Doing his best to keep his composure, you were still waiting for him to save you but he was here, stuck covering for you.  
  
  


"Yes, of course." Leaving the ballroom and locking the door behind him after entering the empty room. Transforming back to himself and manifesting on stage. Grabbing his microphone from thin air and testing it to catch the crowds attention. Starting and ending as quickly as he could without making it appear as though he rushed through it. Using his magic to amplify the response from the crowd before leaving the stage and transporting to his seat beside the groom.  
  
  


"Al, where's Y/n, I gotta talk to her real quick." Thinking of a cover-up quickly, getting ready to go and 'find you' again.  
  
  


"She's waiting for me in the lobby I-" The sound of a chair scraping against the floor cut him off.  
  
  


"Great." Mimzy stood, heading out of the ballroom. He stood excusing himself to the bathroom before turning into shadows, rushing to the lobby and transforming into you as quickly as possible. Sitting on one of the couches just as Mimzy turned the corner.  
  
  


"Mim?" The demon sat on the couch, taking his hands in hers. A large grin on her face and a mischievous look in her pink and black eyes.  
  
  


"So, you're goin' home early are ya?" Nodding along, unsure what the blonde could be referring to, "any particular reason?" Staring at her with a blank smile.  
  


"I'm tired." She sighed at the excuse.  
  


"No no no, ya still haven't lost ya maiden tag yet, or ya have and you're holding out on me." He could feel his face heating up. This is what the two of you talk about!?  
  


"Mim!"  
  


"I've been waiting decades, we were supposed to lose it on the same night but no, someone didn't know it was mandatory." Her hands now on his shoulders she shook who she believed to be her best friend.  
  
  


"Well, it's not." Mimzy just laughed, having to hold onto her sides as she faked wiping away a gleeful tear.  
  
  


"That's not the point! Don't ya want to know what really floating on the clouds is like, pure ecstasy, better than ya ever felt in ya life." He couldn't say that the two of you had already partaken in such _adventures_ you obviously kept it secret from her for a reason. Besides, he didn't want to know what the conversation might lead to if he brought it up.

"Obviously, we're waiting for the right moment, it hasn't been easy getting some alone time with both your mother and mother in law in the house." Proud of his excuse, being certain his impersonation of you was spot on. Who knew you better than him after all...as long as he didn't say too much at least.

"Send em over to the bar or the hotel, we'll keep em busy, all ya gotta do is ask Al once that happens and there's ain't no way he could say no, he never does when it comes to ya." He paused in thought. Trying to remember a time he had actually told you no, even when he did, he eventually caved in a gave you what you wanted anyway.

"Oh, Sunshine, there you are, I've been looking everywhere, I bought a few dresses for you to try on." Mimzy stood, bringing him with her.

"Well, better get going, I'm gonna see if Charlie will let me borrow a spare room for later," sending him a wink, "make sure to experiment too." He wasn't sure if it was the private conversation he just had that was supposed to be for you or if it was his rut, as you called his earlier behaviour but his entire face grew heated.

"See you later." Waving goodbye to the blonde as his mother in law dragged him away. Sunshine was a name you deserved, not him...didn't you call Charlie Sunshine-

"I'm sure you'll love them," guiding him downstairs into the lower levels reserved for staff, into one of the rooms that you had him renovate for Mimzy so she would have a second dressing room, "try this one first!" Shoving a dress into his arms and ushering him to the curtain.

Regaining his balance and finally getting a look at himself in the full-body mirror. You were so small and fragile, the perfect prey for any lazy predator. Anyone willing to look would find there was so much more. Your delicate touches or the storm that lay dormant behind your eyes when holding back your anger, always much too kind when it came to family or friends. In life your ability to continue smiling, forgetting about your troubles to worry about someone else's. To think if he had never met you, what kind of person would he be? Would your life have been less tragic? Would you be happier without him?

_**No.** _

Zandor's simple rebuttal brought him back to reality, the Loa had been quiet lately and he wondered if it was because of the merging process. Pushing the lingering thoughts away with a much more positive one, if you weren't happy with him then you wouldn't have stayed. Even the Loa had grown to like you, dare he say, love? Though the spirit would never reveal that information to him. Even if you tried, he would never let you leave.

_You didn't have a say in that matter.  
_

He couldn't keep your mother waiting, using magic to swap the dresses. Not wanting to see your body without your approval, after all, it may be a transformation but it was still you nonetheless. Adjusting the garment in some places before examining himself in the mirror. On you, the dress looked stunning but he couldn't say the same if it were actually him. Stepping out from behind the curtain, his mother had joined.

"Mom?" Letting the word slip before he could stop it, your mother nodded.

"I invited Marianne, you look absolutely wonderful Sunshine," pulling him in for a hug as he watched his mother snicker, "we haven't done this in ages, I'm scheduling a day we can all go." Finally letting him go from her tight embrace, coming up with a wonderful reason to leave.

"Why don't I go find Al and tell him, I'm sure he'd like to come too." Almost certain he would come to regret this later it was the best he could do for now. Leaving without getting a response from the two he climbed the stairs back up to the main floor. Entering a random room and about to change back only to hear the door shut behind him.

"Finally, I asked you to dance and you said later but when the Radio Demon asks you say yes, maybe I just need to be more direct." The demon grabbed his arm and he simply brushed it away. Turning to find the demon had antlers and tufts atop his head, his stomach grumbled. He supposed it was around the time a certain hunger needed to be taken care of.

"Don't touch me." Keeping calm and hoping this man would be enough of a gentleman to respect a woman's wishes.

"But I asked you first! Why did you say yes to him? What does he have that I don't?" The man looked almost pained, he didn't care. The only one you would dance with would be him, anyone else would need his approval and this man didn't even have that.

"I knew him very well when I was alive for starters-" Getting cut off by this creature, he had decided the man's fate.

"What does that have to do with anything?" Raising a brow and approaching the man, your heels adding a nice menacing click to the floor as he walked.

"We're married." The demon's eyes widened, looking off to the side as multiple thoughts invaded his mind. He backed up, letting the man think.

"What? But I thought...no you're lying, he's not that kind of man, everyone knows that if he were married everyone would be talking about it." He grabbed his hand again, keeping a tight grip.

"I suppose she was right," transforming back into himself, "if everyone in Hell knew about us, my enemies would go after her, so I can't just let you go now can I?" Watching as the demon scrambled to the door, finding it was blocked by shadows.

"I won't tell anyone, please! Let me go." Despite his efforts to try and get the door open it wouldn't budge. He then tried the window and any other method to escape.

"I hope you understand but when it comes to her I just can't afford to take any chances." The whole room went dark, his prey stripped of their sight.

But the shadows allowed him to see everything, he could hear the racing heartbeat of his victim. A rush of adrenaline coursing through his veins, surely one snack wouldn't hurt. Once satisfied, the room went back to normal...for the most part. Cleaning up the room the best he could, blood was always so hard to get out of linens. You would be so very mad if you found out he ate one of the guests while you were away. Happy with the outcome of the now pristine room he summoned his staff, just in time to get a report back from his shadows about your whereabouts.

"She's at Velvet's." Now to him, that was a surprise. He expected Rosie or possibly even one of the royals to have captured you, they were the only ones who knew aside from those he allowed.

"Why does she want her?" He could see the amusement in the sentient microphone's singular eye.

"You never asked them to find out that part." The staff laughed as he clicked his tongue in annoyance, he supposed he didn't ask them that specific question. Stepping out of the room just as Charlie passed by the princess paused when spotting him.

"Finally! Is Y/n not with you?" He hoped she wouldn't ask about why he was in one of the hotel rooms. Though she seemed much too focused on the fact she found him to even care that he borrowed one of the rooms for a bit.

"She went home, I was just about to join her myself actually." Charlie waved it off.

"One is better than none I guess, the bride wants the wedding party to party!" She did a goofy little dance making him tilt his head slightly. MImzy wanted you back after she said you could leave, that could only mean one thing.

"I see she's completely inebriated, how kind of her to change her mind, I can't see Y/n letting me drag her back here willingly but I can go try." Nodding quickly as she started for the stairs.

"Please do! I'm gonna go find the others." Calling back to him before disappearing.

_Sunshine?_

The same nickname your mother gave you. He would have to ask you why you had given that name to the princess of all demons. If it was something you and your mother shared, the two of you seemed fairly close. Did you see Charlie as someone special? As a younger sister or even as a daughter of your own? He could never tell what you were thinking when it came to personal things, you were predictable but at times you were downright mysterious.

Finding himself in the Vilokan he began walking in the direction his shadows pointed. If anyone had even looked at you wrong, their second life would be ruined. He couldn't be entirely sure what Velvet's motives were for kidnapping you, he hadn't received any ransom notes or threats. He could only assume she wanted to mess with him by capturing you. If so, how had she found out about your connection with him- had Angel?

For now, all he had to do was save you from whatever possible danger you had been subjected to or about to experience. Then he could punish them for their heinous acts and you'd call him such sweet names for protecting you as he promised. You'd be so very grateful, maybe you'd let him read the cards to reveal the gender of the child. After you had been so difficult in letting him do so before. This would certainly change your mind. It had to. Humming a familiar tune as he made his way closer to you.

_You were not to be out of his sight after this._

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> chapter three...posted on the third lmao what impeccable timing :p
> 
> writing about these two idiots, i missed it so much, can't wait to come up with more shenanigans to put them thru 
> 
> also i guess im a pimp now 
> 
> ~ Nitro ~


	4. With or Without You

"You just carry the four and you should be good." Watching as she wrote the numbers onto the page, she set the pen down signalling she had finished. 

"I actually did it!" Clapping her hands together as she placed the page with the other ones, "I knew you were the right person to call, ever since Vox and Val got...taken care of I've had to take care of all their fucking bullshit, I didn't know a porn studio needed to pay people, I just thought they did it for fun, not to mention the game shows!" Letting her head fall to her desk with a thud you smiled. Velvet hadn't been someone you were too concerned about, after all, she's more of a childish character if anything. How she found out about you kept you guessing but you were here now and Charlie would consider anyone a potential candidate for rehabilitation. 

"Since everything is settled, I do have a wedding to get back to." She jumped up, pulling out her phone, wrapping an arm around you and yanked you down closer to her height.

"No, not yet, I need to expand my friend circle," snapping a photo quickly leaving you trying to get over the bright flash of light that had attacked your eyes, "from what Angel told me you'll be a good start." Typing on her phone and shaking your head as you gathered the stack of papers from the desk. Filing them before pulling out a new stack that needed to be filled out. You didn't want to know what Angel of all people had said about you, though considering she asked you to help her figure out how to run things you could take a guess as to what he told her. 

"You have employees to pay and a show to host, you could always hire someone to take care of the shows for you and an analytics team might help as well." Waving you off as she tapped on her phone, little messages popping up on the screen. 

"Yeah yeah, whatever you say I-" the door burst open, revealing one of the pornstars from earlier, "hey Brit, have you tried lube?" The woman sighed, clearly annoyed at the question. 

"Of course we have, we just need you downstairs stat." Velvet got off of the chair, not saying anything to you as she followed the demon. Curious you joined them, wanting to know what was going on. 

"So how exactly did he get stuck in the sex doll?" Glued to her phone but still able to follow her down the hall and into the elevator.

"Enlargement pills and he was determined to have the smallest one." Velvet began laughing at the reason, having to wipe away faux tears. You followed the two off of the elevator and into what was akin to an apartment hallway. 

"You're fuckin' serious!? I can't believe this guy, please tell me we got it on video!" Her volume drowned out almost the rest of the sounds coming from behind closed doors... _almost_. Glancing at a few of the whiteboards on each door were the names of two or more individuals, time and the subject underneath. 

"Cameras in G2 are always rolling," Velvet pumped her fist in the air, phone at the ready, "have you told the new girl what her first role will be?" The brunette pointed to you, a knowing smile on her face but a confused look on your own.

"Y/n's just my new secretary, she's not going in the studio." Relieved but also shocked she hadn't even tried to cover up her new job for you. 

"Velvet I can't be your secretary I-"

"You can be my secretary, I'll be the best boss you've ever had the pleasure of pleasing." The three of you got stopped by a man coming out of one of the rooms. Many of his eyes staring at you. 

"I said no studio for her." Velvet stopped the demon's hand from getting any closer to you, at least you could depend on her. Unlike the last time you had been kidnapped and brought to a porn studio, it didn't end well for the two responsible. 

"Val would've let me." 

"Have you also noticed that Val is dead?" Velvet had been quick to respond, resulting in silence from everyone. The demon rolled his many eyes and pushed past you three, looking back at Velvet and the other woman. They seemed distant.

"I'm sure that guy isn't going to free himself." Hoping to gain any sort of positive reaction from the two, Velvet forced a laugh while Brit continued on. 

"Y/n if you wanna go back up to the office, I'm sure you'll be much more comfortable there, besides this might get weird." Walking backwards so she could talk facing you. 

"I'm sure I'll be alright," waving it off and stopping at the door Brit had stopped at, she opened it up and revealed what was lying past the door, "I'll stay in the hall." She snickered and followed Brit inside.

"Suit yourself." Not long after the two had entered is when you started hearing strange noises come from the room. A yell here and there, a couple of painful sounding snaps, Velvet laughing and a man groaning in what you believed to be agony. A few minutes after the sounds died down the two emerged from the bedroom. 

"Alright Vel, I'm gonna go and get me some well-deserved dick." The woman stretched, heading down the hall and entering one of the rooms. 

"Is there more papery stuff I gotta do?" Folding her hands behind her head as she led you back to the elevator, you nodded and she threw her arms down, "when will this bullshit be done?"

"If you're quick about it, maybe tomorrow morning?" Shaking her head as the elevator came to a stop. 

"That's too long, I'm taking a break first." As soon as the doors opened she darted down the hall, you simply walked not wanting to put in the effort of running. When you got to the office you found her lying on one of the couches, playing on her phone. Sighing and joining her on the couch finding yourself sinking into the cushions, almost as plush as your bed back home. Finally relaxing only for the doors to burst open. 

"Velvet, there's a situation, its-" a series of yells cut him off, he looked out into the hall frantically, diving into the room and shutting the door.

Standing up as the demon scrambled to find cover. Blocking Velvet from whoever was about to come through that door. The screams stopped, the tapping of one's shoes the only sign of an approach. The lights flickered and everyone went still. Glancing behind you Velvet yawned, seemingly bored of the situation already. Ignoring the oncoming threat and turning to the young overlord you gabbed her phone and set it firmly onto the coffee table.

"Y/n what the-"

"As an Overlord, you need to protect your turf from oncoming threats such as this one, you're going to lose your turf and the people who work for you if you don't manage these things properly." She blew a raspberry at you and took her phone back.

"Yeah well, it ain't my fault those two idiots got themselves killed! I didn't piss off radioman, they're the ones who tried raping his girlfriend or whatever." Angrily tapping on her phone some more, you sighed. Behind the anger and her apathetic attitude, she really did care. Even if they were horrible people, did horrible things, they had been ruling the second circle for years.

"Velvet, is that why you've been so inactive?" She didn't respond, staring at her phone and trying to block you out.

"You miss them don't you?" Shutting her phone off she paused a moment before she threw it at the wall, standing abruptly. Ignoring the shattered device on the floor, stomping over to the desk and letting herself practically fall down onto the chair. 

"No I don't," she laughed it off, "why would I miss them? This is Hell, people wind up dead one way or another, just 'cause we're Overlord's doesn't mean shit!" Noticing the tears that welled in her eyes, you didn't think she even noticed, "It's not like you're my mom, that woman can go jump off a cliff for all I fucking care, I-" she paused, voice catching in her throat as you hugged her.

She relaxed saying nothing else as she choked on a sob. Clutching onto your dress as she buried her face in your skirt. The door creaking open, a tall dark figure looming in the threshold. You couldn't be bothered, reaching into your handbag and pulling out a handkerchief, one that wasn't filthy. She took it, blowing her nose and finally noticing the intruder. A wry laugh leaving her as she plopped onto her chair, defeated.

"Of fuckin' course, goes for those two and now he's come to finish the job." Slumping into you from where she sat you finally got a good look at him. Covered in blood with a strained golden smile, another body falling to the floor behind him. 

"Hey." A simple greeting should be sufficient, he took forever to come to find you.

"Hey? _Hey?_ You get kidnapped and the first thing you say to me is hey?" In a burst of shadows, he manifested on the other side of the chair, completely ignoring the Overlord that was crying into your skirt.

"You took too long, that's your fau- ow!" His claws barely scraping against your cheeks as he pinched them.

"I had to cover for you, search the entire hotel and then the second circle for you, come and get you and you're acting like this?" You felt Velvet move to watch what was going on above her.

"Yes now stop pinching my face that hurts." Slapping his hands away before rubbing the red skin in an attempt to soothe it.

"So, you're not here to finish me off?" Your focus turning to Velvet before turning to Alastor. You figured he expected you to be the one crying, not Velvet.

"Well, she's not harmed so you can live." Your mood lifted. Certain he was only doing that not because you were unharmed but because he refused to kill women. A detail he told you a while ago and when asking him about what he does when committing mass genocide he claims that he's not entirely in control at that point. 

"Wait...you're radioman's girlfriend!?" Nodding along despite the way Alastor was looking at you.

"Yes, and if you need some help just ask or you can call me." Velvet summoned a new phone out of thin air, her old one still in pieces on the floor.

"I could just text, its faster." Waving her phone a bit you were confused.

"Text?" You were certain you heard Charlie mention it before, she tried to show you once but with your gloves, it never worked the way you wanted it to. She said she could get you special gloves but you liked your gloves.

"Here's her number, now let's go home before I change my mind." Taking your hand and bringing you to his forest leading the way. 

"But the wedding, I haven't had any cake yet and my speech! I completely forgot about it!" Reaching into your handbag and finding your notes gone, "I forgot my notes at home!" You swore you felt as if you were choking up, "Mimzy's probably wondering where I am, not to mention my mother said she had some new dresses for me to try on and-"

"Darling calm down, we'll go back to the wedding, but first," using magic he changed you into something else, a different dress, not one that you owned, "and whatever you do, go along with what people say." Your suspicions grew after he said that.

"How exactly did you cover for me?" He placed a finger to your lips in an effort to shush you.

"I'll show you once we get home," the forest melted away, leaving the two of you standing in one of the many hallways of the hotel, "for now, just do as I say." Taking his claw from your mouth and sticking your tongue out at him.

"Fine, but no covering up what you did, tell me exactly what happened," you paused thinking of something else to request before you didn't get the chance, "and can we get a few things from the third circle before we go home." He quirked a brow, staring down intensely at you. Starting to walk away and back to the ballroom you followed, intent on getting what you wanted. 

"What could you possibly want on the third circle?" Linking your arm with his despite him never giving the incentive for you to do so. 

"They have really good cakes and pastries." Plucking some debris off the sleeve of his suit and flicking it onto the floor, he didn't stop what you were doing and carried on as normal.

"There's plenty of that here, you don't need any." Not listening to his reasoning as you grumbled, he could be such a stick in the mud sometimes. 

"But they have different ones." Hearing him let out a deep sigh made you look up and leave his sleeve alone. 

"Too much sugar is bad for your health, not to mention our-" He halted mid-sentence, turning his head sharply to look behind the two of you. Following his eyes and discovering what he was looking at. Niffty following behind you both, staring up with her big round eye. 

"You were leaving a messy trail, just thought I should clean up." Giving a sheepish smile as she displayed her cleaning up the little pieces of debris you had been picking off of your husband.   
  
  


"Very well." Alastor let the situation go, carrying on without saying another word. At least he would no longer pester you about being on the defence after getting kidnapped, perhaps in a way it had been your fault Vox and Valentino got killed. Alastor would say they deserved it for their sins and for their crimes against you but because of that Velvet had been suffering the entire time. Not that he would care. 

After entering the ballroom Alastor brought you to the head table. Explaining that he wanted you to stay where he could see you until you were ready to go home. Huffing as you picked at the cake Alastor had gotten you before you had been taken away. Pushing the strawberries off the top due to them now being mushy and ruining your icing. Digging into what the plate had to offer once separating what you wanted and what you didn't want. Partway through your chewing, you hear a commotion, breaking through the crowd came Alastor. Gaze locking onto you immediately before glancing behind him. Simply staring at the man you called your lover as he approached. 

"Are you ready to go yet?" Tapping the table with his claws, his voice managing to cut through the music and the loud voices without alerting anyone else.

"No." Another forkful of the sweet cake you had made as you watched his hands from the corner of your eye. They stopped their tapping and instead moved to hold onto the edge of the table. A noticeable tapping of his foot to replace that of his claws. 

"You're certain darling? You don't want-"

"Hey Al, get over here for a second, I wanna talk to you, ya pimp lookin' motherfucker." At that, you snickered, it certainly wasn't the first time you heard someone call him that. He cleared his throat.

"Angel it seems that my time is up," as Angel attempted to romance in his tipsy state, Alastor kept pushing him away with his staff, "my wife wants to go home and as the person who is to be at her side for the rest of eternity I am not having her return to the house alone, good day." Manifesting by your side and expecting you to join in right away. You took your time gathering your next forkful, even stopping mid-scoop to take a sip of your punch. 

"You're full o' shit, my ass is tighter than any virgin o' yours." Angel had gotten significantly louder during his statement. Incorrectly alerting a few demons nearby about your sex life. Almost choking on what you had in your mouth and sending a look to the provocative male. 

"Look at that, I made her jealous, it ain't the first time toots, I'll get him eventually I always do." You knew Angel had been drinking, _a lot_ , but you couldn't help the slow-burning in your gut as you placed your fork down. 

A foul taste left in your mouth as you stood, certain he would forget about the entire thing with a throbbing headache in the morning. Alastor tucked in the chair for you and once you linked your arm with his you were both off. In the forest, he had brought you to many times as of late. The silvery trees were never-ending and always fascinating to you. The way some of them swayed when no breeze had made its presence known. Or how you could hear Alastor's footsteps and not your own as he guided you further through the winding forest, the bark growing darker as you continued. Starting to wonder if Alastor had a tree here you were tempted to ask but at the moment his reaction could be anything. He was hard to read when he was like this, earlier he had been itching to leave but now he just pressed on without uttering a word to you. 

Taking your gaze off of the misty floor and hoping to gain any information by examining his features. You would have had he not been staring directly at you, his grin large as ever. Sending him a quick smile and looking away quickly. You at least knew one thing, something was up. The forest melted away as you reached your home. Manifesting in the bedroom he changed into clothing that was more casual. Dress pants and a button-up with rolled sleeves. As he went to leave the bedroom you pulled on his suspenders.

"Where do you think you're going?" Snapping the elastic-like fabric against his back he jolted. 

"I'm just checking to see what spell my mother used, I'll be in the living room if you care to join me." With a pat atop your head, he was off. Standing in the doorway in shock before shaking it off and going to get changed into something else. Sorting through the various garments in your closet, picking one of your more breathable pyjamas. You had a feeling he would be a lot more touchy later if what happened earlier was anything to go by. 

Changing quickly and hanging the dress Alastor had changed you into off to the side. You never would've thought he'd choose it but you supposed it was good he tried different things. Sliding on your slippers and heading downstairs, curious about the spellbooks he had. Maybe you could even learn a few things beyond angelic magic. Certainly, he'd teach you something outside of that firey spell you needed all your energy and his staff for. Tiptoeing down the staircase in hopes that you might be able to surprise him. Peeking your head around the corner to find he had chosen the couch rather than the armchair by the fireplace. _Perfect._ Sneaking around to the other side, jumping out ready to make him jump only for your voice to die in your throat when finding he wasn't there. 

"Boo." 

You let out a yell before you could think. Turning sharply to find Alastor standing behind you, a book tucked under his arm with that same stupid, shit-eating grin, "Alastor what the hell." Trying to calm your racing heart as you took his spot on the couch.

"Your attempts are futile darling, try that again and I won't be so forgiving next time." Sitting next to you and opening the book to where he left off. 

A noticeable stack on the coffee table with titles you couldn't understand. The novel in his hands had a decorative cover but no title, shifting in your seat and getting a better look. It was in the same language as the other ones. The corners of your lips tugging down into a pout, slumping against his shoulder as you tried to make any sense of the book he could obviously understand. Trying to get by on the images scattered on the pages, attempting to piece together words. You knew it certainly wasn't English and he certainly refused to share his knowledge. Making out some French aspects in the writing but not enough to understand anything. 

"Find anything yet?" The simple question had snapped him out of whatever trance he was in. He shifted, closing the book and placing it atop the coffee table with the others. Tugging at the collar of his shirt as if it were too tight.

"No," he cleared his throat a little, "I couldn't exactly make out what she was saying and they won't be back until late." He shut his eyes, taking in a deep breath. Curling your arm around his and intertwining your fingers with his claws. The static coming from him got louder but you ignored it.

"I'm sure it'll be fine, we're home anyway?" He pulled your hand up to his face, eye closed as he pressed his cheek into your palm. A thin layer of sweat now on your hand made you purse your lips. Yanking away upon seeing his mouth open and nip the air. It took him a moment to realize he had missed, your hands now held to your chest as you awaited his next move. 

"Darling," already out of breath as he began leaning closer, "just hold still for one second." From his outstretched clawed hands to the noticeable point in each of his teeth and that look in his eyes, you weren't having any part in this. 

"No." Standing and getting out of the living room quickly. You were fine with him holding you but not if he would be nipping at you every five seconds. Halting your steps at the sound of fabric tearing. 

_He wouldn't._

Back in the living room, the couch had been torn in various places but he was nowhere to be seen. The fireplace crackling as flames brightened the room though you were almost positive it wasn't lit before you left. A chill ran down your spine as you felt something graze your neck. Looking behind you to investigate only to find nothing different. Crossing your arms as you decided to head back upstairs, you were tired and you wanted to go to bed. Kicking off your slippers as soon as you made it to your bedroom. A quick glance around and you determined he wasn't in here either. You knew you shouldn't leave him alone how he is right now but it would be such a pain to deal with. Groaning before calling out to him. 

With a display of shadows he appeared. Covered in a dark liquid. 

"Yes?" His voice sounded much more distorted than usual. His smile was as tense as his shoulders. You couldn't deny him when he needed you most, it would be cruel. 

"I'll hold still for one second." Sitting on the edge of the bed and watching him tap his chin. 

"No." He then disappeared again, leaving you alone. 

Kicking your legs as you supposed you deserved that, he could deal with his rut however he deemed fit. Despite that knowledge, it still stung. With a huff you laid down, staring at the ceiling almost expecting him to come back right away. Hands travelling curiously to your stomach, perhaps you were imagining it or you were getting ahead of yourself but you felt the slightest bump. A hand much larger than your own slid onto your stomach. 

"Al?" Turning onto your side and finding his red gaze, the lights dimmed until they were out leaving he soft glow from his eyes the only thing illuminating the space.

"I do believe I forgot to do something very important today with the excitement of the wedding this morning I never got a chance," hands finding your hips and tugging you closer, his cheek pressing into your abdomen as he got comfortable, "hello little one." You had hoped he'd forget about doing this entirely. 

"It's only been two months, there's still seven more to go, are you sure you don't want to wait to get a more active response?" Waiting for him to finish pressing kisses to your lower stomach as you adjusted yourself, his arms wrapping around you to secure you in place. 

"I don't feel like waiting, it also gives me an excuse to hold you." His voice muffled in the fabric of your pyjamas, squeezing his arms around you for emphasis. 

"What if I don't want to be held right now?" Hands tangling into his hair, hoping you would be able to get some space once he was distracted by sleep. 

"What if the child wants to be held right now?" Already relaxing into your touch he let out a delighted sigh.

"The child is in my body with no conscious thought, therefore if I do not wish to be held at the moment then neither does the child." Waiting a few moments and receiving no witty remark or asked any other questions. Able to move around with the only thing hindering you in the slightest being the weight of his limbs. 

Silently laughing to yourself as he actually had fallen asleep. Untangling your hands from his hair and his arms from around you, he shifted to lay on his back. Tempted to stay on your side of the bed, where you could stretch out and have a nice cool sleep you found yourself inching closer to him. Curling into him and resting your head on his chest, content with how things were. A few minutes passed by before he started to turn, moving much faster than you thought a sleeping demon should be able to. Wrapping his arms around you and rolling on top of you, your sounds of protest being muffled by his shoulder. Wiggling your way upwards so you could breathe and hearing a quiet laugh come from him. 

"How dare you lure me into a false sense of security," speaking quietly as you were right next to his ear, he said nothing as he crushed you into the bed, "this is only happening once." He remained silent, you supposed it could be worse. He could be standing in a far corner of the room. He could be out taking care of his rut by slaughtering an entire circle. But he was here. 

With you.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> i didnt think this chapter would take as long as it did :/
> 
> ive been wanting to write about velvet for a while now since i didnt get to in dwalt, i hope i wrote her at least a bit accurately 
> 
> mc is just mom to all, thats where this seems to be going lmao 
> 
> had to take some shit out to put in the next chapter cause this was geting to be a chore // only cause its been over a week and i got used to updating things frequently // but hopefully i dont take as long for the next chapter cause this fic will take me forever if that becomes a habit //
> 
> on a lighter note...
> 
> yea idk 
> 
> ~ Nitro ~


	5. An Old Friend or Two

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> :p

Staring at the white ceiling of your bedroom and waiting. Long, strong arms wrapped around you tight as the man beneath you held you close. You had tried on multiple occasions this morning to free yourself but he didn't want to let go. If your heat was anything to go by this should only last a couple of days. Otherwise, you'd be stuck here for over a week. Remembering the days he would be gone more than a week straight sometime in November, coming back with more than enough to last. You had pressed him on the matter, asking why he had to be gone for so long only to earn a laugh and then a lengthy explanation.

"Al," his response came in the form of barely audible whimpers, "we have to get breakfast." He turned, curling into you just to get closer.

"Just a little longer love." His voice was hot in your ear, pleading for your compliance. It caught you off guard, never had he been so willing to beg you for something. Watching as the clock ticked on, a notable amount of time passing before you had asked again.

"I need more time, darling please." He wasn't giving you much choice in the matter with the tight hold he had.

"But the child is hungry." It certainly wasn't the case but you at least had to try.

"The child can wait." At this rate, you'd be stuck here forever or so you thought. Marianne opened the double doors.

"Rise and shine sleepy heads," when her gaze landed on the bed she hummed, "I see, that's why you're late for breakfast, by the looks of things it'll last another day or so."

"But I'll starve by then."

"I suppose it can be helped," placing a hand over Alastor's head, "Geri," a quick glow and shortly after you were able to move from his grasp, "this is the last time I postpone it, got it." You nodded and shuffled to the edge of the bed.

"Of course, time for breakfast Al," turning to see him face down in the sheets, unmoving, "Al?" Tapping his arm to gain any reaction only to gain no response.

"He'll be fine." Unsure about Marianne's conclusion you agreed. He's lasted this long, one spell couldn't hurt.

Getting ready for the day before joining the two downstairs in the dining room, happily enjoying the breakfast your mother had made. Ignoring the conversation they were having as it didn't interest you, talking about Rosie and what she was doing later and that they should stop by her Emporium didn't concern you. What did concern you was that your plate was now empty and you were still hungry. Reaching for the platter to grab another piece of the french toast only to stop as your stomach lurched.

_Not now._

Excusing yourself for the bathroom you left the room, hurrying once out of their sight and locking the door. The sink finding the contents of your breakfast. It seems your husband would just need to make his own breakfast, though considering his current state you doubted he'd be able to. Rinsing out your mouth and heading back to have another plate. Marianne and your mother parting from each other quickly as you entered the room, the two silent upon your return.

"Is everything okay?" Watching them closely as you took your seat.

"Yes!" Nearly jumping at your mother's volume, her face appearing a little flushed.

"We're going to have tea with Rosie today and we're leaving now." Marianne stood, your mother joining her promptly.

"Yes, right now, see you later Sunshine." The two left the dining room, leaving you confused and a little suspicious.

At least you could eat what they had saved for Alastor without them watching, knowing your mother would ridicule you for it. Had you told her about the pregnancy, she would've made extra, but at the moment you couldn't risk telling anyone. Your plate now empty again all too soon. Sighing and gathering the dishes the two had left behind after they abruptly made their escape to their good friend Rosie. Setting them in the sink and about to leave them only to remember what you would be going back to. Grumbling as you washed the dishes before setting them aside to dry.

Heading back upstairs, thinking of an excuse to get out of the house for a while. You might be able to go to the hotel for a little while. Check up on things when he couldn't, after all, he had been accompanying you everywhere he could. Even if he hadn't actually been at your side the entire time, you always found he liked to be nearby. Peeking into the bedroom and finding him exactly where you had left him. Facedown in the sheets, unmoving. Taking a step inside as the static coming from him became more apparent with each step.

"I'm going to the hotel, I'll be back before you know it." Giving him a small pat on his head, avoiding his growing antlers. Noting that the static stopped immediately when you did.

Leaving the room and shutting the door behind you quietly. He would be fine without you for a short amount of time. He got through this without you in the past he could do it again. _Right?_ Pausing your steps almost tempted to turn back, you wouldn't be gone long. Just a quick little check-up and then you'd be back. Continuing on, the car parked and waiting. The door opening for you upon your approach. Sliding in, watching as the door closed and requesting your destination of choice. Trying the window to see if it could roll down only for the handle to disappear from your grasp. The window remaining closed. Huffing and slumping back in the seat you took a better look around. Tinted windows, leather seats, a radio. Reaching over and turning the knobs, trying to find a good station only to get nothing but static. Flicking the screen and wondering why it wasn't working as it should, Alastor would know how to fix it. _Alastor...yo_ u should've known, it wasn't the radio, it was him. Shutting it off and just waiting to arrive at the hotel. The car came to a stop, you shuffled over to the door, stepping out after it had opened for you.

"Stay right here, I'll only be five minutes." Shutting the door behind you as you hoped the vehicle would stay as you asked.

Entering the hotel you found no trace of decorations or booze. It almost appeared as if Mimzy's wedding never happened at all, though upon finding Angel passed out on one of the couches you began second-guessing that notion. You had spotted a new face and a familiar one.

"Baxter?" The demon in question turned, hopping off of the barstool and making his way over to you.

"Why are you here? You fell didn't you?"

"I'm not here to be rehabilitated, I'm helping Charlie manage things here, I'm a little surprised that you of all demons came to the Hotel," pausing you remembered an important detail, "how'd you get out of the fifth circle anyway? Public transit or did you find a ride?"

"Public, unfortunately, my equipment has been left behind as it had been destroyed, I don't suppose you'd pay me for information? Or weaponry upgrades? I don't know the second circle too well but I'm sure I can find you a new target or two." He had clasped his hands together, getting closer to you with each word as it riled him up even more.

"I don't assassinate anymore." Stepping around him before he started getting grabby.

"What?" Halting his approach, arms going limp. About to console him and tell him the hotel would take care of everything you heard a loud gasp.

"Y/n! You're back!" The blonde princess expressing her excitement in the form of a hug, "we have two new arrivals! This is Baxter and over there is Crymini," following her gaze to the dog demon sitting on one of the couches, she paid no mind to you three, "so what were you two talking about?" Nudging Baxter with her elbow only for him to swat at her and back away.

"I was asking if she needed any help with her assassinations in return for funds so I could get materials, that is all." Fixing his long gloves and adjusting his goggles as the princess had made sure to stay by you.

"But I thought you wanted to stop with the experiments? And Y/n I thought you stopped with assassinating people." Baxter remained quiet, obviously not wanting to give up his inventive tinkering or chemical experiments just yet.

"I did, Baxter was an associate of mine when I worked for your father, of course, I still plan on protecting the Hotel and yourself anyway that I can." Even if you had trouble summoning your rifle, you'd still do what you could. Not to mention you had Alastor, though you despised the fact he insisted you were helpless without your powers now. You supposed it couldn't be helped that he worried too much.

"I tried to contact you but it has been difficult ever since my beautiful, glorious lab had been destroyed!" Holding his fists in the air at the claim, "I know who did it but what could I do against someone like Him?" Glancing over at Charlie she simply shrugged, just as confused as you were at that moment.

"Someone destroyed your lab?" You had spent so much to fund his research, whatever it was he did. He practically lived in his lab and had just gotten enough materials to build more of his fancy machines.

"And he broadcast it! Even though I was completely camouflaged, I was still caught up in whatever carnage the Radio demon had planned!" About to say something you closed your mouth, unsure what to say once fully processing his words.

"When, if you don't mind me asking?" Beginning to worry as to what Alastor had done. Unable to help if it had been before you got reunited, though thinking about it you never informed him about Baxter. Then again, he never asked. 

"It's been almost two months now! After that it seems he went into hiding or something 'cause I haven't heard of any activity until I got to the second circle," a sinister smile curled his lips, directing his gaze to you, "you wouldn't mind doing me a favour would you?" Already in front of you again giving no chance for you to at least react, "just one more assassination?" Taking hold of your skirt and falling to his knees.

"Speaking of Al, where is he anyway?" You were about to tell her he was at home but Baxter beat you to it.

"Probably plotting something evil, something absolutely devilish! Quick, we must devise a counterattack to ensure no one else gets taken out! I have a few upgrades I'd like to make to your bullets, I think you'll like the addition of an acidic compound I've found that rivals Aqua Regia, you'll be able to melt through anything and poison those in the area for an added effect!" He pulled out a small container, "and the best part, they are highly explosive, the Radio demon won't have a chance against a fallen angel." Popping open the lid to reveal multiple silver bullets. You let out a nervous laugh, gently pushing his hands down as he had presented them to you.

"Baxter I'll be just fine with my spells, those are just as effective I'm sure, I just-"

"Oh no! He's onto us!" Baxter shoved the case back into his lab coat and grabbed your wrist, trying to pull you along with him to find cover. Turning to find Alastor lingering in the foyer, bloodied and looking absolutely terrifying.

"Baxter I'll handle this, you might want to hide," he nodded and ran, "actually you all might want to find cover, he seems pretty out of it." Sending Charlie off to hide with Baxter behind the bar with Husk.

"Don't tell me, fuckin' bastard knew it was gonna happen yet he still went to the wedding and acted like everything was fine, next thing y'know he'll use the entire second circle to hunt you fuckers and once its all said and done he's gone just like that." Husk set his bottle down for once, not even worried in the slightest.

"He won't be hunting anyone." Sure, Husk had been around him the longest aside from his microphone but you found it hard to believe him when he only revealed the urge to kill when you said no to him.

"It's the same every fuckin' year, he's gonna send Niffty away first and then I'll be next, once every soul he actually uses is outta the way he's gonna start it, though it looks like he already fuckin' has." Taking another long drink as you heard a sudden gust of wind. Niffty yelling a quick goodbye before she had disappeared.

"That doesn't mean-"

"His ruts are the same every year, you're not gonna change this place's damned fate when he's like that." Husk got engulfed by flames before he was gone too. Crymini standing and leaving the room as Angel had started to wake up.

"What's this about sex?" Lifting his head up from the cushions, "so he's goin' through a rut? He'll be pounding that pussy all day long sweetcakes." Appalled he would say something so insensitive, face hot from just his words alone and about to tell him not to call you _sweetcakes_. Any other time would be fine, you could care less about nicknames but at the moment you did care.

Shadows grabbed him, pulling him off of the couch harshly and onto the floor. His yells of pain and anger getting farther and farther away as he got dragged out of the room. Sighing as you decided to put a stop to this.

"Y/n do something." Watching as Charlie lowered herself behind the bar until everything above her eyes was showing only for a shadowy figure to appear behind her.

"Charlie-" then it was gone, your warning dying in your throat, barely having a chance to turn around before bloodied arms encircled you, "Al." His response had been burying his face in your neck, not too fond of the warm sticky liquid smearing onto you.

"This is the perfect time to strike, while he's distracted by your womanly charms!" Charlie pulled Baxter down behind the bar, hearing her loud whispers as she told him the situation. Taking his hands as they shook, his claws full of entrails. You spun around to face him, his antlers were much larger than usual as he stood in his pyjamas not in any state to be out of the house.

"What will you do now?" Glancing back to find Charlie peeking her head above the counter, Baxter joining her.

"I'll have to bring him home for obvious reasons," his arms slid around you again, "I'll revisit the Hotel when he's feeling better, it would be best not to mention this when you see him next." The two nodded and you started shuffling away.

"Did you need any help?" Looking back at Charlie you shook your head.

"I'll be fine, the car is waiting outside." He stumbled along with you, his tall form not helping in any way to make walking any easier. Pushing through the doors and relieved when seeing the car where you left it. He let go as you made it into the vehicle, trying to pull him in proved more difficult than you thought, "Alastor, come on, get in the car." Patting your lap as you coaxed him the same way you would your cat he found no trouble getting into the car. Shutting the door as soon as he was in, "home and make it quick, please." The car lurched into motion and you relaxed into the plush leather seats.

With the Hotel visited and everyone out of harm's way, all you had to worry about now was Him. Glancing over to the demon beside you, as soon as you made eye contact he dropped his fact into your lap. Letting out a small laugh as you brought your hand up to scratch at his scalp. Perhaps you were being too harsh? His antlers had gone back to their normal size, everything back to normal...for the most part. Sliding your hand down from his hair and to his face, he didn't hesitate nuzzling into your palm. Curious you pinched his cheek, wondering what his reaction would be. He did nothing, letting you continue with your actions as if everything were fine.

"You'll just let me do anything, won't you?" He said nothing, nipping at your hand as he grabbed your wrist to do so. Maybe he was hungry?

The doors opened up, revealing the place you requested. Coaxing him out of the car and up the steps of the portico, knowing he'd have to get cleaned before you would let him on the bed. A loud meow coming from your feline as you had started to bring him through the front door, passing between your legs as she purred loudly. As much as you would love to cuddle with her, you had bigger problems right now. Kicking the door shut and leading him upstairs using your back to push open the doors to your bedroom. The lights were dimmed, nothing appeared out of place or so you thought. Gaze landing on the bed you took a hesitant step forward, blankets and pillows forming a makeshift circle. As you reached the bedpost you peered inside, a relieved sigh leaving you when finding it was fine.

"Alright, lets get cleaned up and then we can lay in your weird circle thing all day," spinning on your heel and patting his head he followed you to the bathroom, flicking on the switch only to regret your words, "of course, I should've known, bodies in the bathtub and in the shower," careful as you stepped through the absolute mess of the floor, finding the mirror coated with blood, "how lovely." Taking the cleanest bath towel you could find and wiping it away. Spotting something moving behind you, turning to find Alastor ripping up one of the corpses.

"No, Al, we do not maul corpses in the bathroom," pulling him up and away, he didn't mind following, "can you even understand what I'm saying right now?" He stared off at the wall behind you and you supposed that was your answer. Glancing behind you one last time and finding your reflection along with...his?

He stared back at you, his red eyes glowing dangerously as he gave you a lopsided smile and a wink. Looking back at him and finding him still staring off into space. Pursing your lips and deciding it was time to leave the bathroom. Dragging him out and standing him in the middle of the room, hoping he'd stay as you brought him new pyjamas. Digging through the wardrobe and finding ones you thought were just perfect, purely because they were much softer than the cotton he usually wore. Bringing him the garments and holding them out for him.

"Are you in there?" Waving a hand in front of him as he followed it closely, "sort of." Though you'd have to change him yourself it seems, setting his pyjamas aside and starting to undo the bloodied ones. Unveiling his grey skin, marred and marked. Running a hand over the markings still enamoured by them. A soft green glow coming from your palm as you felt your power slowly being drained. His smile falling as his eyes grew darker, the red glowing even brighter.

"Thanks to you, I gained control, it's time to start a massacre." Shadows swirled around him, changing him into a new suit and not the pyjamas you had chosen for him. His suit jacket now black with red pinstripes, not torn in any places, his vest and pants now a maroon, a nice contrast to the white dress shirt.

"No, you can't and change into your pyjamas, you are staying inside until this passes, you even made a...thing out of blankets and pillows." Holding his arm as he tried to leave, you couldn't let Husk be right.

"He made that, I gave you the present of fresh blood but of course he got jealous and hid it in the bathroom, did you like it even in its ruined state?" Shrugging as he turned his head around to look at you, now certain this may have been the Loa he had claimed to share a body with.

"I guess, though not when I'm trying to bathe." He then turned his body to match the direction his head had been facing.

"Fair enough, now if you'll excuse me-" cutting him off by grabbing his face, his eyes narrowing and glaring at you, "what are you doing?" Humming as you avoided his hateful gaze, dropping your hands from his face to his shoulders, finally noticing the lack of necktie. Buttoning up his shirt and lifting the collar.

"You need a bow tie." Using the excuse to sit him on the bed as you looked for one to match. Returning to him once picking one out, sliding it around his neck and starting to tie it.

"You're plotting something aren't you?" He gathered your skirt in his hands, urging you to sit on his lap, "I wonder what it could be? I can't read minds like Lucifer and although I've possessed you before I still find you difficult to understand." Your hands paused, finally meeting his eyes.

"You've possessed me?" At that a grin split his face upon you repeating his words.

"So he never did tell you? What a shame, to think there's so much more he's keeping from you at the moment." Tempted to ask what he had kept secret from you, another look at his face told you otherwise. For all you knew it could be a lie.

"I'm sure he'll tell me when he's ready to share," finally focusing enough to finish the bow, turning his collar back down so it sat right, "I do love surprises."

"Perhaps, I'm skeptical because you make me feel things other than rage, I had confided in Bondeye about this problem and he told me that it was love," you found his sentiment sweet, albeit an odd way to phrase it, "I would like to find out just what has me infatuated with you," you were facing the ceiling within seconds, "maybe it's the gentle caress of your hand," scrambling into a sitting position inside of the little nest-like structure as he took your hand, "maybe it's the way I could stare into your eyes for eternity, how I can't stand that he wants you to himself in spite of the fact I know you should be mine," getting even closer, lifting your hips to accommodate his own, "perhaps, it was those addicting little noises that fell from your tender lips with each thrust," his lips almost touching your own as he leaned in just a tad closer, "who really knows." Feeling his warm breath fan across you, wasting no time connecting your lips with his. Getting pushed deeper into the mattress before he parted from you, his clothing now the pyjamas you had chosen.

"Al?" Staring into his eyes as he did so right back. 

"I think, Bondeye may be right as always," a short and quiet laugh leaving him, "love? What a strange emotion that is and yet you both feel it so freely, soon I will truly understand what this feeling is and when I do, we will be one." His eyes changing back to their normal state, a large grin coming back to his face once more. Upon seeing you beneath him, he practically dropped himself onto you. Not bothering to make sense of the Loa's cryptic words you reached into your nightstand, pulling out a novel you had been looking forward to getting your nose in. Alastor happy to just hold you close. 

* * *

"You're absolutely certain that happened?" Setting your fork down for what seemed like the hundredth time this morning.

"Why would I make it up?" Trying to tell him of all the things that happened during his rut he didn't want to believe you. 

"I have pictures if you want your proof." Your mother set the coloured pictures onto the dining table.

"Why did you take pictures?!" Looking through them and finding she even took a few of the garden, Alastor had made another bed of flowers just to lay with you outside. A glance at his expression and he simply stared at the photographs, his claws tapping against the table as he examined the ones he could see. About to take the stack so you could put them in your room where no one else would be able to find them Marianne snatched them up. 

"This was the least violent rut he's ever had, not to mention it looks like you kept that pesky Loa in check." Sending you a wink with her last few words you sighed, standing from the table and saving your appetite for later. 

"They are cute pictures." Going along with their shenanigans, you took your plate and when Alastor wasn't looking you grabbed his. Watching as he proceeded to stab his fork into the table, eyes opening wide at the realization his plate had been taken from him. Snickering to yourself as you brought the dishes to the sink. 

"I wasn't done," he manifested beside you, holding out his plate for him he stabbed the last piece of sausage, "thank you." Popping the piece into his mouth as you finally setting the dishes into the sink and ready to leave them there until later this time. 

Marianne and your mother nowhere to be seen or heard of. Not thinking much of it as you took a step forward, pausing before stepping to the side making a small beat with your shoe against the tiled floor. A song starting to play as Alastor stepped in front of you, holding his hand out for you as he bowed. Playing his game and placing your hand in his, he immediately pulled you to him. Taking ahold of your waist and taking the lead. Halfway through the song and some fancy footwork a knock sounded on the front door. The music cutting out as you both stopped your dancing, heading for the door before either of your mothers had answered it. Swinging the door open to reveal Charlie and Vaggie, one more enthused than the other about being here. 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> trying to decide what to do for my birthday but it's hard 'cause I heard they're gonna close Ontario again and that fuckin' blows...not that I really celebrate my birthday but this one is apparently special 'cause I get to legally drink now...but I don't think a bar // something my family suggested // is the best place tbh...they seem like they'd be smelly and expensive ngl // 
> 
> ~ Nitro ~ 
> 
> P.S ~ oh! I forgot to mention the word Geri means heal as I couldn't really think of anything else lmao
> 
> bye :p


	6. Curious Guest's

"Sorry to show up out of nowhere but we just got a little worried." Vaggie sent her girlfriend an odd look. Rolling her eyes as she followed your motion to come inside. 

"She got worried," Vaggie corrected, "we're here because of something else." Stepping aside as they entered, Charlie, giving you a crushing hug as she passed. The two looking around the interior of your home. 

"You have such a nice home! It's bigger than I thought for two people." Glancing at Alastor as he motioned for you to continue. 

"So we've been told, we were just about to head to the Hotel." Linking your arm with Alastor's, not letting him leave as you led them into the living room. They took their seats on the couch, you joined them making Alastor sit next to you.

"I'm guessing everything is back to normal then?" Charlie glanced behind you at Alastor, calling back to the last time you saw her. A warmth coming to your face as you nodded. 

"Yes, now what was it that you-"

"Why didn't you tell me you were having company?" The attention in the room shifted to your mother, she took a seat in the armchair by the fireplace. A sudden twitch of movement coming from Alastor as his favourite spot had been stolen.

"Mom, I thought you were gardening with Marianne." At the mention of her name she appeared, before Alastor could stand up you simply shuffled closer to him. Your hold on his arm getting tighter as you knew he had been itching to leave. His mother now sitting on the couch between yourself and Charlie.

"I came in to get a drink, only to find that you have company and you didn't tell me, I would've made myself look more presentable had I known." She showed no sign of having touched the garden, she looked perfectly fine. The same for Marianne, not finding one spec of dirt on either of them. 

"It's alright, you don't have to be formal, we came without warning." Charlie waving off the woman's concerns, you were about to ask why she was here only for Marianne to beat you to it.

"Would you like to see something absolutely adorable?" At the sight of the photos manifesting in her hands, you internally panicked. Bringing Alastor's attention to them and feeling him tense. 

"Mother put those away." Knowing all he could do was ask, you doubted he would take them away forcefully. She only continued to show the two what happened in the past couple of days, Charlie taking one of them, her cheeks growing pink. 

"Aren't these two just adorable." Alastor's presence had become nonexistent, glancing beside you to find out he was gone. Sliding to the corner of the couch so you didn't have the possibility of being sandwiched between anyone. 

"See Vaggie, he does have a heart after all." The girl simply shrugged, not bothering too much with the photographs. Clearing your throat to catch their attention, happy that you had been successful.

"Aside from _that_ what was it you wanted to discuss?" You felt your face burning up, the embarrassment your mother-in-law putting you through being more than enough reason. 

"Oh right! We're planning a small celebration for our newest arrivals and we need some cake to do it...please." Her hand found Vaggie's, her hold on the pictures not letting up as she held them close. 

"Charlie you know the answer will always be yes, what kind of cake were you thinking of?" Her smile became a grin as she started explaining. Summoning your notepad lucky it didn't take up too much energy. 

"I'm not entirely sure, Baxter said vanilla but I didn't get an answer from Crymini even after I tried texting her to get a response." Vaggie placed a hand on her arm to get her attention briefly, your pen stopping as you put a question mark beside what you had.

"I thought you wanted chocolate?" Charlie's eyes lit up only to lose their spark as she realized something. Scribbling down what Charlie had wanted, forming an idea for a multilayered cake.

"But this isn't about what I want Vaggie." An idea came to mind, so everyone could get what they liked. Crossing out your current idea and replacing it with the new one. 

"Why don't I make different flavoured cupcakes?" Resisting the urge to use the nickname you had given her, especially in front of your mother. You didn't think you'd find it so odd to use that name. Circling the word with an exclamation point just for emphasis. 

"Those would be perfect! We won't need them for another two weeks but it would be really appreciated." Nodding and about to say something else only for Marianne to speak first...again. 

"Wonderful! Now is that everything you needed?" Charlie nodded and Marianne manifested a new set of pictures, "let's discuss what happened yesterday shall we." As the two made sounds of adoration at the photos your mother had joined you, sitting between you and Marianne.

Sending away the notepad you rest your head on your hand, facing away from them. They began to laugh and upon further inspection, you found that your mother had brought out baby pictures. As they continued to laugh and enjoy themselves you snuck away, careful not to make a sound as you kept an eye on them. Bumping into something and almost falling backwards as you backed your way into the hall. Getting caught before you hit the ground, Alastor helped you stand up straight.

"What are you doing?" Your voice being as quiet as you could get it as you questioned him. Starting to believe he had been there the whole time. He simply rolled his eyes making you sigh.

"Hey, where did Y/n go?" Hearing Charlie wonder about your whereabouts made you jump, digging your shoe into something that wasn't the floor. Hands grabbing your side and lifting you promptly. 

"My goodness, who lit the fireplace?" Glancing behind you at the man responsible, a noticeable hint of pain etched on his face. 

"The fireplace really?" He shushed you.

"You stepped on me, or did you not feel your heel dig into my foot?" About to answer with something as equally as sarcastic you shut your mouth upon hearing footsteps. He sighed, pulling you close and covering your eyes. He revealed the balcony, you looked around and huffed. 

"Why'd you leave me there with them? You could've taken me with you that was really embarassing." He proceeded to laugh, earning him a glare from you. 

"I was not staying any longer, if both of us left at the same time they would come looking right away." Grumbling about how that logic didn't make sense you pushed past him, needing to sit down.

"You have the shadow magic, I don't." He manifested under you just as you took a seat. Getting comfortable in his lap, he was still taller, though you were sure it was just the hair. Brushing the strands behind his ear as you drew closer.

"You have me there," he paused, "well, whenever you'd like I'll take you out for dinner, how does that sound?" Staring into his eyes as your noses touched. Resting his arms around you, tugging you slightly closer. 

"That sounds...fun," glancing down at his lips as you whispered, he watched you intently, "do you think they'll find us?" His smile grew as one of his palms found your bottom. 

"Hopefully not," his claw found your chin, pulling your face forward just enough for your lips to connect, "after they leave did you want to start those cupcakes?" Giving him just one more kiss before resting your forehead against his. 

"Those aren't needed for another two weeks, besides, I have something else I want to show you." Playing with his bowtie you watched as his eyes widened ever so slightly. He pressed another kiss to your lips. 

"Is that so?" You slipped out of his hold as you stood, taking his hands in yours while you nodded. 

"It's inside." Leading the way he shut the door behind him. A knowing look in his eyes as the lights to the room dimmed. 

"Should we lock the doors?" He had already locked the door to the balcony and as he motioned to the others you waved it off. 

"I'm sure it'll be fine." You were only showing him the blankets you made, he didn't need to lock the doors for that. Reaching into the small decorative chest you pulled out two small blankets, excited to show them to him. 

"Blankets?" Shoving them into his hands so he could get a better look. The lights brightening up again revealing their vibrant red colour. 

"What do you think?" He rubbed the fabric between his hands, nodding along but sending you a questioning look when he pulled them apart to reveal two. 

"We need two?" Taking them back, you took them to the trunk at the end of the bed. Popping open the locks, you folded the blankets and placed them inside. Atop of other, much larger, duvets and bedsheets.

"For when the other gets washed, babies make a lot of mess, didn't your mother ever...tell...you?" Your voice dying in your throat as you remembered what happened, an awkward silence filling the space between you as you stood. Wanting to apologize for what you said but unable to find it in you to voice it out loud.

"They're lovely," he circled you as he changed the subject back, "and is that everything you wanted to show me?" He came to a stop at your side, placing a sharp claw under your chin to turn your head. 

"Yes." He bent at the waist, pausing in front of your face as his gaze travelled lower before meeting your eyes once more. A surprise attack of little kisses made you laugh.

"You're absolutely positive?" Pushing his face away so you could get a break, his hands finding your waist and lifting you. He brought you to the bed with him, lying you down for what you assumed would be his daily routine. You got ready to listen to his stories and soon the lullaby he had grown so fond of singing. 

"Yes, I'm positive." The room got a little colder, glancing down at yourself you found out why. You couldn't even consider what you were wearing to be underwear instead it was lacey and surprisingly comfortable, lingerie. 

"Well, now it's my turn to show you something, love." Beginning to slip his jacket off his broad shoulders you proceeded to take it and covered up. Face burning in embarrassment as you both stared at each other. 

He took your hands, coaxing you to loosen your grip so he could set the red garment off to the side gently. Trailing his claws lower as he started pressing tender kisses to your neck. Breathing out a sigh as you began unbuttoning his vest, just wanting to touch him already. Deciding just to rip his dress shirt open with a claw, he paused his kisses. A soft chuckle leaving him before he nipped at your skin. Hooking his claws around the straps and pulling them down. Hands finding your thighs, he spread them wide. Rutting his hips into your own and drawing out your whimpers. Continuing to litter your neck in tiny bruises and bites you whined. 

"Al, are you...ah...sure we should be-" a noise escaped you as he proceeded to rut his hips again, "doing this right-" sucking in a breath at a particularly painful nip, "now!?" He pulled away from your neck once more, licking his lips as he stared you down.

"I don't see why not," touchy hands found the lace, pulling off more of it ever so slowly, "I've been so very patient for us to be alone." Your breasts now exposed to him, chilled from the air, he did the last thing you'd expect. Gently pinching at the sensitive mounds of flesh and making you writhe. 

"Al..." trailing off as he removed his hands. 

"Everyone is downstairs, distracted by other things," you supposed he was right, these were fairly thick walls, the jingle of his belt buckle caught your attention making you tingle with anticipation, "it won't take long-" the door flew open, hitting the wall with a bang, "love?" Both of your attention now on the doorway, Charlie and Vaggie in a pile on the floor while your mother's stood together, their faces red. 

Staring at them, horrified. A sinking in your gut as you grabbed his jacket and got off the bed, rushing into the bathroom and shutting the door harshly. Leaning against it as you had come to terms with the fact your mother, mother-in-law, business partner and her girlfriend had just seen you like _that_. Silently cursing your husband for being able to convince you so easily. Wandering in further, the tiles cold against your feet as you made your way to the mirror. The red jacket around your shoulders much too big but it was warm. Examining the lingerie he had given you, wondering where he got it in the first place as you put it on properly. Had he been planning this? Or had he been feeling remnants of his rut this entire time? 

"Darling." Noticing Alastor behind you in the mirror, you covered your face with the sleeves. 

"No." Stepping away as you felt his approach from behind. 

"Dearest." Proceeding to shuffle in a circle so you continued to face away from him. 

"No." Hearing a click of his tongue you decided it was time to leave, hearing his footsteps behind you as he followed. Trying the door and finding it wouldn't budge, "Al, why'd you lock me in?" Turning to face him as he towered over you. 

"So I could do this." Lifting you, the door finally opened. Shadows taking the jacket away as he brought you back to the bed. Hands holding your legs open as he nipped at your thighs, his mouth nearing your arousal. 

"But I don't feel like doing this anymore." He visibly tensed. The heat from his breath fanning between your thighs only for it to stop as he closed his eyes and sat up.

"Very well." Blinking stupidly for a moment. He knew he could easily convince you again. He knew you truly wouldn't mind doing that right now. You were just wary of what might happen again if you did. Especially with your nosy mother. 

Saying nothing and shuffling off of the bed, you glanced back at him. Facing forward quickly after he had also been looking at you. Face heating up more than it already had as you made your way to the closet. Picking out some clothing for the day and just wearing it over top of the lace and silk he gave you. Walking back out to see him sitting on the edge of the bed, looking the same before you left. When he noticed you, he used magic to change into proper clothes. His shadow making the bed for him. As he stared forward you took his hands, tugging them to get him to stand up. Once he stood tall you wrapped your arms around him. His tense form relaxed and he embraced you back.

"Thank you." Voice muffled into his jacket, wanting him to know just how much you appreciated his little gesture. 

"Of course darling," he paused, taking your arms from him before lifting you once more, "we can continue that later my dear, for now, why don't we head to the hotel and see what little is going on today?" His words made you snicker but he wasn't wrong. Anytime you had gone to the Hotel as of late there had never been much going on. 

"Sure, why not." Heading downstairs you were ready to offer the two girls a ride back only to find they had already left. Two individuals waiting for you both.

"Marianne." It had been the first time you heard him address his mother in such a tone. She seemed genuinely shocked but your mother on the other hand continued to smile, not letting it phase her in the slightest.

"So we can expect at least some good news in the future?" You knew what your mother had meant by that sentence, hiding your face in Alastor's arm. That same sinking feeling in your gut. 

"We did not partake in any intimate activities, I'm afraid your intrusive behaviour to our private life have been detrimental in getting you what you want," the aura around him had become much more dangerous than you had expected, "not to mention, mortal souls cannot possibly hope to produce any offspring." The room had grown cold and quiet once he finished. 

"Fine, have it your way," you knew that tone, "we have to finish up with the garden anyway." You watched as your mother left, Marianne joining her. A distant look on her face at Alastor's retaliation. Once you heard the back doors shut, quite harshly, he brought you to the living room. Embarrassing pictures of the both of you scattered on the coffee table. Picking one up of Alastor when he was young. Hoping to lighten the mood as you snickered. 

"You're glasses were so big." Showing him the photo as he picked one up of you.

"Why did you wear such huge bows?" Flicking the picture as he turned it to you. 

"That would be my mother," sifting through the pile and finding they were mostly of you, spotting one picture that stuck out, "Al, why didn't you ever tell me about this." Getting a really good look at it before you had to show him. 

"About- oh my." Trying to hold back your laughter as you revealed it to him. A giddy smile on your face as you tried to keep it still. 

"This gives me hope for the future." Keeping the picture away from him as you examined it again. 

"What do you mean by that?" He quirked a brow, waiting for you to continue.

"Well, you are just a little bit...not to be rude or anything," a fit of laughter came out and you tried to calm yourself, "you're just really thin for someone so tall, look it even reads your weight on the back, eleven pounds at birth." Not even your brother had been that big. Granted these were from when you were both alive. 

"Are you sure that's hope you should be feeling?" At first, you were puzzled, then you remembered. Glancing down at your stomach, knowing that you'd possibly have a baby that large. 

"Why would you say that?!" Putting the picture away that now mocked you rather than him. 

"If it makes you feel any better you were a surprising five and a half pounds at birth, so maybe it will even out." He flipped you a photo of yourself as an infant, only to reveal about sixteen more. 

"That doesn't help, I don't want to have to think about that until it happens." Gathering the pictures from him before you set them back onto the table. Your mother kept an eye on every photo she had, they were irreplaceable and she spent a lot of money to pay a photographer to take those pictures. 

"You know it's only a matter of time, you said seven months now correct?" Standing from the couch, only to find a picture of your brother and you. Sitting back down as you took it in your hands, a laugh leaving you when you remembered. 

"Yes, only seven months to go," pausing you revealed the photo to him, "I remember the story behind this one, we kept fighting over who was going where only for our mother to threaten us by saying she'd leave us at home with the nanny that summer if we didn't get along." He hummed, simply watching as you continued to sift through the pictures. Picking out a select few, the only other ones you could find of Him. 

"You won't find anymore, I only ever had about five pictures taken of me in my youth," you wanted to ask him why but realized not everyone had the money to do so, "it was my mother that wanted them taken, my father could've cared less." Looking at the one with the three of them, a time when he looked around eight years of age and happy. 

"Didn't you have any siblings?" Looking through the other four, one from when he was an infant, another of him in a school outfit. 

"No." One had just him and his father, both appearing tired and worn. His glasses cracked near the edge, his eyes were darker. 

"But-"

"My mother miscarried too often and when she did have another child it typically died before it reached a year, I had been the only one of her children that survived." His explanation had been enough to drive you to tears and when he noticed he sat upright pulling his handkerchief out quickly.

"That's so sad, no wonder she looked so surprised earlier." Swapping the pictures for the small embroidered cloth so you could wipe your eyes. He offered you a smile. 

"Darling, we aren't children who need their guidance, we've already lived our lives and are in the afterlife for goodness sake," he paused, your tears slowing down, "I'm not saying we don't need them but I didn't expect to be living with them is all." You nodded, falling into him as you sniffled. He pulled you onto his lap and although you were skeptical about his motives, you let it happen.

"Let's just go to the hotel already, I've already been embarrassed enough, Charlie will never look at me the same way again." Burying your face in his chest as he laughed. Claws brushing through your hair before he hummed. 

"She won't say a thing unless you say something, just act as if it's a normal day, like how Angel-"

"But I'm not Angel." Cutting him off he stopped fiddling with your locks, a pout on your lips as you looked up at him. Breath hitching as you felt your skirt rise, sharp claws causing goosebumps to rise across your thighs. 

"I'm fully aware, it's just-" he halted mid-sentence, "are you still wearing what I gave you?" A noticeable colour came to his cheeks as he felt around. 

"I...it's comfortable," grabbing his wrist you tugged his hand from beneath your skirt before he went too far, "and don't put your hand in my skirt...unless I ask you to." He pressed a quick kiss to your forehead. 

"Did you still want to check on the hotel?" An amused smile on your lips as you left his hold only for him to stand and scoop you up into his arms.

"Yes!" He simply travelled to the Vilokan, moving quickly as he continued to hold you close. Dodging the trees that had started to become much more numerous as he pressed on.

All eyes fell on the two of you as soon as you manifested in the lobby, now at his side rather than in his arms. Any conversation stopped and you just sighed, shaking your head. Just act normal he said. Leaving his side you took a seat at the bar, not bothering to greet anyone as you passed. Fingers tapping against the counter for a little while before hitting something dull. Glancing down and finding a stack of papers, handwritten words with varying colours of ink. The only culprit you could assume being Niffty, the small demon standing on her own barstool and still not reaching your height. 

"You wrote some more did you?" She nodded very quickly, getting in your face shortly after.

"Yes, can you read it now?" Wondering when she had taken the stack of papers to shove them towards you. 

"Y/n!" Turning your head to find Mimzy not too far away, a big grin on her face as she beckoned you over. 

"I guess it'll have to be later." Niffty nodded, putting the stack of papers away. Where she put them, you didn't want to know. 

"Is something wrong?" Focusing back on Mimzy only to have her grab your face and look into your eyes. 

"Quite the opposite, come with me," taking your hand and giving you no choice in the matter as she started to drag you along, "Al, you stay in the lobby, I don't need you interfering." She didn't even stop as she gave the warning. Glancing behind you to find Alastor halted in his tracks, you sent him a smile to let him know everything would be alright and he left. Mimzy had brought you to one of the spare rooms, sitting you down on the bed before she locked the door. 

"I want you to tell me everything." She stared at you expectantly. Then you realized, Charlie must have said something. Her face had been pretty red when you passed by. 

"Tell you what exactly?" Attempting to play it off, hoping she would buy your ruse.

"Don't start with me, you know exactly what I'm talking about," nudging you before taking your hands, "Vaggie told me everything." Of course, at least one of them had told her. You supposed there was no way out of this one. 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> naming this one was hard but its 3am and i did it...yay
> 
> ~ Nitro ~


	7. Surprise Surprise

Grumbling to yourself as you took another bite, waiting for Mimzy to return with whatever surprise she claimed that she had. If you were lucky, it would be more cake. After having explained the situation she paced around the room for a little before coming up with an idea. One that included you sitting on the bed in your undergarments. Of course, she had been completely unaware of what you were wearing under your dress, a fact you were not going to share with her. Though you summoned your notepad this morning you still had enough energy to change your clothes if she did come back into the room to check if you did what she asked. You would surely lose the cake but you would save what little pride you had left. The last thing you needed would be having Mimzy _helping_ any more than she already had. The years apart had changed everyone it seemed, not just Alastor. In the beginning, Mimzy had behaved and acted the same as when she was alive. Now she seemed different, a lot more careful and a lot more up-front. Being the owner of a bar that continuously got harassed by an Overlord, receiving no help from someone she believed she could trust, the exterminations, thieves and liars- the list could go on for miles you were certain.

Setting your plate onto the dresser, patting your knees as you whistled. Waiting for something to happen. Looking around the hotel room once again, a full bathroom, a bed, a dresser and a desk, just what one hotel room needed. Gaze landing on the cake that you put your plate beside, you knew you shouldn't. Reaching over and taking another slice, giving in to the temptations as it sat waiting to be eaten by no one else but you. Alastor had put a restraint on your sugar intake ever since the wedding, you knew he had the best of intentions when it came to you but you found it overbearing sometimes. The sound of footsteps caught your attention, lowering your plate as you listened in.

"This is where ya get your prize for being patient, enjoy." That voice being Mimzy's despite it being muffled by the door. Getting ready to change into something with magic you wanted to at least see who she had been referring to. Watching as the handle jiggled before turning. Whoever it was on the opposite side remained quiet and took too long. Digging back into your cake, not having enough time to care who it could be at this point. What was pride for you at this point? What little of it did you have left, if whoever walked in could be bothered by your current state they could be bothered enough to leave you be.

"Don't tell me," your focus snapping to him in a heartbeat, "did you seriously get convinced with cake?" He shut the door behind him quickly, a small click sounding as he locked it. Taking a seat at your side he held a hand out, sighing you took one last forkful before handing him the plate with your unfinished piece.

"Perhaps I did, perhaps I did this willingly," one glance at the look he was giving you and you caved, "but of course, why would I ever do this willingly?" Offering up a sheepish smile he simply rolled his eyes.

"And what did I tell you about the sugar? Too much is never good for you, do you know how bad that is for our," he paused looking back to the door, "your teeth?" He corrected only to have you shake your head.

"Al, have you looked in a mirror recently?" He stared, unblinking as you watched him try to comprehend what you meant.

"No, is there something on my face?" Unable to stop the small laugh that escaped your lips as he tilted his head. You knew it wasn't his fault at least, his teeth still that golden yellow no matter how many times he tried to fix them. 

"Never mind," you paused, thinking of what else to say, "look, Mim is trying to help us...y'know but we already _y'know._ " You made hand motions so he understood better this time, brows slightly raising in shock as he glanced at the door once more before focusing on you.

"Ah, I see now, another individual trying to stick their nose into our much more personal life," his gaze lowered, raking up your form and pausing at every little detail, "I just don't understand how they expect so much from us," in an instant you had been pulled onto his lap, "we could very well take this opportune moment to do what they expect," avoiding his eyes as you comprehended what he had said, running your hands over the scars on your arms, "but of course, if you do not feel the desire to do so then you have no obligation to." His hands found yours, bringing your attention back to him.

"You are the best man a woman could ask for," you paused remembering a few specific details from the past, "aside from that whole, murdering people in the basement, making deals to own the souls of my close family...but we're in Hell and I don't think we're leaving anytime soon." Pressing a tender kiss to his cheek he hummed. Sure, the fact he killed your father should've effected you more but the man had been dead for so long now, it hardly phased you at all. Not to mention, the countless lives he took because he claimed it was for you had been flattering, but after death, you had taken lives as well, so you considered yourselves even.

_Sort of._

"Right you are ma cherié." Urging him towards the bed he got the message.

Lying you down, kicking off his shoes and joining you. An idea coming to mind, it may have been because it was a different setting for the situation but you were growing more and more curious. Turning onto your side to face him he paid it no mind, eyes closed as he relaxed. Getting up slowly, about to follow through with your plan only to be distracted by the cake he had yet to send away from you. Torn between doing what you wanted and eating what you wanted, you could always just make something at home when he wasn't around. Looking back at him you shuffled around on the bed all so you could lift yourself over him. His red gaze finally landing on you as you proceeded to sit on his lower stomach.

"Do I even want to ask what you've thought up this time?" Shaking your head his grin widened, waiting for you to continue.

"Just give me one second," taking his hands that had been resting on his chest, "I just want to know what it's like." Sliding your grasp down to his wrists and pinning them against the bed.

"Is your curiosity satisfied?" Pursing your lips with a slight tilt of your head.

"I...I thought it would be more...exhilarating? No, that's not it." Staring down at him and silently asking for suggestions. The wrinkles in his suit pressing into your legs, the fabric a little scratchy from the outside.

"Exciting?" You shook your head.

"No, you do it for a reason right?" Squeezing his wrists for emphasis, sliding your hands up to intertwine with his own. Running your fingers through his more than once, his dark gloves smooth as silk.

"I've never actually thought about why darling, I just do?" Leaning down he watched, curious as to what you were doing. Resting your head onto his chest, making yourself comfortable on top of him.

"For someone who appears to be skin and bones, you're quite comfortable." The heat that came off him in waves helped you to relax, practically melting into him like putty.

"Is that so?" You hummed, cheek pressing into his suit as you closed your eyes, "are you ready to head home?" Rubbing little circles into his palms, taking in a deep breath, hints of his cologne making a smile tug on your lips.

"Only if-" He didn't let you finish.

"You finish your cake?" You hummed at his wrong assumption.

"Not what I was going to say but I like the way you think," you could always finish cake later or even get a new one, "only if, you carry me." He started to move, your attempts to keep his hands down futile as he sat up. Taking ahold of his shoulders as he rested his hands on your hips.

"Now that's not a challenge at all ma belle." Mimicking your actions from moments prior he traced tiny circles with his thumbs.

"I never said it was, I just feel like being carried." Slumping into him as a last-ditch effort, knowing he needed just a little push in the right direction.

"You like being in my arms is that it?" Looking up at him, you smiled.

"Yes."

"You've convinced me, besides, I've only been out of the house for less then half an hour and I already want to go home." Patting his shoulders to no particular beat until he vanished from beneath you. Your hands finding the air as you fell the short distance to the mattress below.

"Al?" Lips pulling down as you called for him.

"Right here darling," following his voice to the right of you, "just one question, where are your clothes?" Folding your arms in front of you, almost embarrassed to say.

"Mim took them." He only sighed, a snap of his fingers and you were in your nightgown, the lingerie now replaced by your slip-on.

"I'm not even going to say goodbye, let's just go." He hoisted you up without warning, carrying you through the Vilokan without another word.

* * *

"Wait," glancing down at your ankles, lifting the fabric of your nightgown to do so, "my ankles will swell?" They appeared to be fine now, the last time you had a swollen ankle your father was still alive.

"It's no guarantee darling, my mother's swelled but that doesn't mean yours will, it's just a common side-effect of pregnancy." Curling into him more as he continued to read through yet another book. The couch proving to be a lot less comfortable than the bed, you were taking precautions because things may escalate behind closed doors. Your choice to sit in the living room together and simply be close had won his interest. 

"Why do you know it'll happen to me?" Your voice trailing off as you skimmed the page he was on, recognizing the scene and smiling as you realized he had taken your suggestion.

"I don't, it's just a common symptom that my mother told me about, did you want to know any other symptoms?" He shut the book as if knowing your answer already.

"Yes, I would like to know what I'm in for." Clearing his throat he proceeded to list off all of the symptoms; bloating, tender breasts, headaches, nausea, lower back pain and much more. Not to mention the obvious use of demonic powers, specifically ones he possessed that you shouldn't.

"That's," breathing out a sigh, "a lot to take in and possibly experience." He opened the book back up, continuing the great read.

"You could always ask your mother, she would be more than willing to share I'm sure." Turning onto your side so you could trace your finger on his suit. Finding and playing with one of his dress shirt buttons he paid it no mind, letting you do as you please.

"Are you kidding? As soon as I mention it she'll jump to conclusions." She knew you didn't ask things out of the ordinary, always believing you had a reason to do so.

"Darling, you are a wonderful actor you know, just say it's because you're curious, then we can at least know what to expect aside from nausea and your sudden urges to cry." Your hand stopped, lips pulling down. Your focus leaving the pages in front of you to look up at him.

"I don't have sudden urges to cry." Thinking of a time you began crying for no reason, all of them being good ones. His gaze remained glued to the book, not even sparing you a glance as he replied.

"You just cried this morning because I told you the reason I don't have any siblings." Taking the book from his hands he showed no sign of protesting, letting you slide the book from his grasp and into your lap.

"And that is something to cry about, you may not see it as such but what if I miscarried?" He became stiff, finally meeting your eyes with a click of his tongue.

"As if I would ever let that happen, I've already taken those precautions, if anything goes wrong I'll know." His tone defensive, almost offended that you would suggest such a thing were to happen under his watchful eye.

"That wasn't the point." Defeated you let go of the book and opened it back up. Putting it into his hands so he could continue where he left off. No longer in the mood to speak with him, he shifted, resting his head atop yours and saying nothing.

* * *

A shiver ran through your body, the sudden chill of air getting to you more than it should have. Reaching for the covers you found they had been stolen, grumbling as there could only be one person to do such a thing. Turning over to find Alastor gone, the sheets as well. Flicking the switch to your bedside lamp you rubbed your eyes. Checking the darkest corners of the room but his whereabouts remained a mystery. Much too tired to want to deal with whatever he would be doing at this hour of the night you got off the bed. Avoiding your slippers as you headed right for the trunk at the end of the bed. Swinging the large lid wide open as you searched for a new blanket to cover yourself with. Stopping part-way through your search as you realized the blankets you made were nowhere in sight. Frantically sifting through the trunk, ending up empty-handed, the vibrant linen gone. Grabbing yourself a blanket and about to climb back into bed the door creaked. Your cat pawing her way inside, bounding towards you and under the wooden frame. Jumping up onto the mattress from the other side, kneading Alastor's pillow before lying down and making herself comfortable. Shuffling over to the door to close it you heard a strange noise. Furrowing your brows as you opened the door further, the sound getting louder. Listening close it sounded like- _crying?!_

Your feet carried you down the halls, directly towards the noise as if already knowing where to go. Almost passing by a room with the lights on, seeping into the hall from beneath the door. The crying at its loudest behind it. Pressing your ear to the door, recognizing the crying to be that of an infant. Unable to stop from pushing half-way into the room, a loud signifying creak coming from the hinges. The sight before you making your face flush. Alastor spinning on his heel to face you, cradling a bundle in his arms, wrapped in the blankets you had made. Motioning on his lips for you to keep quiet as he laid the infant down into a cradle. The entire room with a new coat of paint and tidied up to be the perfect nursery. Within seconds he had manifested behind you, reaching in and shutting the lights off, his hand finding the handle and pulling it shut. Effectively cutting off your view of the room and the infant.

"I was hoping you'd stay asleep, we already agreed that it was my turn." Voice just above a whisper as his hands found your waist, lifting you from the floor and putting himself between you and the door.

"Al, was that-" Putting a finger to your lips he quieted you.

"Sleeping baby," after he pulled his hand away he snatched you up, heading down the hall in the direction of your shared room, "I got thinking love, would you like to have another?" He placed you down onto the bed, you began to wonder when you had entered the bedroom in the first place. But as he drew near you paid the details no mind.

"You wouldn't mind?" Speaking lowly, just as his lips hovered over your own.

"Only if you do." Your kiss was all he needed.

Claws gripping your nightgown and pulling it up, parting from him so he could remove it. Left bare for his curious hands to roam your heated skin, squeezing at your thighs and pushing you into the bed further. Tugging at his pyjamas they disappeared from under your hands allowing you to touch his marred skin. His sinful lips exploring every inch of the flesh on your neck, applying pressure to your pulse and leaving a dark bruise forming in his wake. The ache between your legs growing as your body yearned for him. Skin burning under his touch, his claws sending goosebumps across your flesh. He lifted you, bringing you to the centre of the bed and hovering over you. His hips resting between your thighs. Breathing raggedly as your hands found his hair, pulling him down to you.

"Are you ready?" Nodding along desperately, his lips barely touching yours.

"Yes." Spreading your legs farther apart to accommodate him.

"Oh, darling." How you just wanted him to have you now. Watching intently as his head dipped, red eyes gazing into yours.

"Yes?" Trying to keep your heartbeat steady, his light touches not helping you to do so.

"Darling?" Your face heated as his sharpened teeth skimmed your neck, unsure if you wanted him to sink them in or not.

"Yes?"

"Are you having a nightmare?" You paused. Blinking the world away and finding Alastor beside you with the lamp on, a book in his lap.

"No, I- 'm fine." Rubbing away the light attacking your eyes as you realized it had all been a dream, one you never got to finish.

"You're sure?" Nodding to his words, your head swimming after a dream such as that one.

"Yes, I can't even remember what it was so I'm sure it was nothing important." He picked his book back up.

"If you insist." As he went back to reading you slipped out from under the covers, putting on your slippers before you stood. Your arousal sliding down your inner thigh, leaving a cold trail against your skin. Heading right for the bathroom as you silently argued with yourself. Not too pleased that Alastor had woken you up just as things were about to get somewhere in your dream. Shutting the door to the behind you as you flicked the lights on, eyes landing on the tub. Remembering how you shared baths, how you were so very close. Certainly, the tub would be large enough to-

"No, stop that." Whispering angrily at yourself for letting these sinful thoughts get the best of you.

Using the bathroom for what you needed, mainly a reality check, you were on your way. Back to bed and slipping under the covers. Alastor still reading, you gave him a quick kiss and mumbled a goodnight before resting your head down. Shutting your eyes and drifting off, your mind becoming vivid and more alive with each passing second. The same dream from before except different.

_This time you were face down in the sheets._

Eyes flying open you stared at the wall for a while. Not wanting to turn around and face him knowing he would question why you were still up. You had already used the bathroom as an excuse. Sitting up and feeling his gaze on you, saying nothing as you stood, put on your slippers and headed out. You'd find something along the way. Letting your feet guide you around the house, downstairs and back up, in one room or another until finding yourself at the entrance to the music room. A place you hadn't visited often but the sight of it made you smile. Not bothering with the lights you slid onto the piano bench, lifting the fallboard and testing out a few keys. Wondering what you could play at the fine time of after midnight. 

Your mother had taught you classical but after meeting Alastor he showed you a few different things. Starting out with a classical tune you added a few elements of jazz as the seconds passed. A lot of memorization he said, it could take you years he boasted. Little did he know the harp hadn't been the only thing you played at the time. You weren't entirely sure when but an invisible set of hands joined you on the keys. Picking up the tempo until he decided to show himself. Tint specs of lights dancing around the room to the tune you played. He finally took a seat beside you, keeping up with the pace you had set. Until finishing with a few sporadic notes, your hand landing on top of his, either by accident or on purpose. One glance at his face and you figured it out. 

"Now where did you learn to play like that?" He knew the answer to that question just as much as you did.

"Well, I had quite a bit of time to practice." Your focus leaving him and watching the little lights dance. One flew closer, holding out a hand to catch it so you could inspect it better.

"If you were curious about these little embers, I made them from a few spare souls just lying around." Watching as the ember in your hand went out before getting blown away by Alastor.

"How...romantic." The rest went out all at once, the only things left glowing in the room were his eyes.

"Alright dear, you've played your tune, back to bed with you." Within seconds you were in his arms, getting carried back to the bedroom. The last place you wanted to be right now.

"What? But I'm not tired." Your protest fell on deaf ears.

"It's after two in the morning if I have to hold you down I will." Just imagining what that might lead to had your face burning up. Deciding not to utter a word, he took it as your agreement to go to bed. Not bothering to open the door and just manifesting on the other side of it. Under the covers he held you close rather than go back to his book. Closing your eyes, your mind slipping away into your dreams. Nothing but pleasant thoughts now.

* * *

Getting woken up by someone shaking you until you opened your eyes, Alastor being the culprit to your end of rest. Wearing his usual grin but something about it was off. He stood at the side of the bed, already dressed and most likely had been up for hours.

"Good, you're finally awake!" Groaning you turned away from him, only to get the covers torn away from you.

"Al." Looking back at him, sheets in his hands as he looked at you expectantly.

"I have a surprise for you." He tossed the sheets onto the floor so you couldn't take them back.

"It can wait." Shuffling away from him to the other side of the bed.

"I think you'll like this one." Snapping his fingers you were dressed for the day, his shadow urging you off of the mattress. As soon as your feet hit the floor Alastor appeared in front of you, taking your hands and pulling you up.

"Will I?" Ending the question with a yawn, covering your mouth with a hand.

"I promise that you will," dragging you along with him, just before you left the room he summoned Niffty, "if you would care to get this room tidied and breakfast ready by the time we come back." She nodded and he shut the door.

"We can make our own bed." He waved off your cooncerns, putting an arm around you and pulling you along.

"That would take too long, besides I need to show you now." Sighing and just following him through the Vilokan, the distance not too far before appearing back in the circles of Hell. A new building in front of you.

"Is this-"

"Yes! I made us a new cottage, I was feeling nostalgic so I set aside some time in the morning to have this completed, there are a few structural changes from the original though." He brought you inside, your attention immediately drawn to the rug on the wooden floor.

"I couldn't tell," you paused remembering a specific detail you had stumbled upon, "Is there still a little hand-dug cellar underneath, the one where you used to...well." You didn't want to say it out loud, not wanting to deal with the reality that he had probably been ending innocent lives since before you got together.

"No, that didn't make it into the final draft, this is just to escape from the reality of Hell, with all the spells and traps I put up around the perimeter not even Lucifer would be able to find it." Walking in further so you could explore the place.

"Would you like me to call him and find out?" Hearing an abrupt laugh come from him made you snicker.

"Absolutely not!" Starting down the hall to your left without him. Opening the first door you found and excited gasp leaving you. Heading straight for the bed and sitting on its edge. 

"An actual bedroom, we'll both fit on the bed this time." Not that you hadn't in the last cottage, it had just been a tight fit. Not to mention those hot summer nights, Heaven forbid he let you sleep on the cool couch below.

"There's more." Standing by another door as he sang out to you. Getting off the bed and hurrying over to him. The door opening automatically to let you in. A new bathroom for the new bedroom in the new cottage. 

"It's perfect." To think you still had yet to explore the kitchen and living space. 

"What about across the hall?" 

"What's across the hall?" He motioned with a hand for you to go look. So you did, opening the door before he got there. He had manifested into the room, placing a clawed hand onto a wooden cradle. 

"Darling?" He shattered the silence you had found yourself captivated by. Taking a careful step into the nursery. A pastel yellow wallpaper lining each wall, a deep blue carpet covering the floor. Reaching the cradle you peered inside, rocking it gently, one of the blankets you had made folded neatly inside. 

"I love it." You almost wished you could have your child in your arms right here and right now but that wouldn't be for a while. Without even thinking you had hugged him, "I didn't know how much I missed going to our little home away from home until now, it'll be perfect." 

"Yes, the perfect fit for our son." At that your eyes flew open, slowly bringing your gaze to his as he stared forward, not even bothering to correct himself. 

"Daughter." In an instant his eyes were on you, a hum coming from him.

"Breakfast is ready, we can discuss this another time." Shadows surrounded you, he didn't even bother going through the Vilokan, manifesting with you in the dining room. 

Your plates at opposite ends of the table, putting a rather large distance between the two of you. Alastor pulled the chair out for you, ushering you to sit before he rearranged some things. His dishes now by yours and as he sat down Niffty brought out breakfast. You didn't realize how hungry you were until the smell of bacon and eggs filled your nose. Perfect slices of toast and servings of berries, Alastor receiving a coffee as you had gotten orange juice. She said nothing as she placed the food onto the table quickly, heading back into the kitchen as if trying not to be seen. Alastor had begun eating, so you started as well. Not realizing how quickly you had been consuming the breakfast you received a warning cough from the man beside you. Sending a quick glance his way, noticing he wasn't even halfway through his plate compared to the little bits left on yours. Keeping eye contact as you slowly inched your fork closer to his plate, running your foot up his leg suggestively and leaving him red-faced.

"Now is not the time for that!" Practically hissing the words as he used the shadows below to keep you from touching his leg again. Stabbing your fork into one of his eggs, bringing it to and popping it into your mouth. It took him a moment to realize what had just happened. His brows knitting together ever so slightly as he opened and closed his mouth, trying to think of something to say. A pink blur entering the dining room and grabbing your plate.

"Did you want seconds?" Niffty coming to your rescue just in time, swallowing your stolen goods you nodded. 

"Yes please." With your answer, she left you patiently waiting. A closed-lipped smile playing on your lips as you looked over at Alastor innocent as can be. He shook his head, a quiet laugh escaping under his breath as he dug into his breakfast again. 

"We have to stop by Rosie's today if you haven't noticed our mothers have not joined us for breakfast." Glancing at the still empty chairs, how it remained awfully quiet last night and this morning. 

"They stayed all night?" You were a little surprised, not thinking they would trust an Overlord that easily, to stay in Rosie's territory and trust she wouldn't try to harm them. Again, Alastor had been a constant threat, not needing to give the woman with black eyes a reason to stay in line. 

"Considering I got a call from your mother asking if I could go and pick them up, yes, they did." You watched as he sipped on his coffee, unsure what to say to that. They were certainly old enough to decide what they wanted to do, it's not like you could stop them. 

"Huh." Niffty slid your new plate onto the empty table space in front of you, instead of eggs this time you got pancakes. 

"Enjoy!"

"Thank you." She left as quickly as she came. 

About to reach for the syrup you realized she forgot to bring you some, it was no big deal, melted butter was just as good. Ready to start on the pan-fried delights you stopped as a pitcher of syrup appeared in front of you, floating above your plate. Pouring you a generous amount before disappearing into thin air. Starting on your pancakes, happy to have the sweet taste to enjoy. Finishing your second plate of breakfast much sooner than you would've liked and the worst part of it all, you were still hungry. Alastor was done with his food, a newspaper in hand, not even one of Hell's origin. A closer look at the title on the front, reading something about the current presidential debate. The newspaper in colour, giving you a wonderful view of two old men. Typical as always.

"You know, I don't think you'd like the world as it is darling, celebrities are running for president and two entitled rich men are yelling at each other to shut up, it's one of those times I'm reminded why I'm glad to be dead." 

"Wait really?" You almost wanted to laugh, "those poor souls, let me see." He showed you the paper, skimming the articles covering the story and laughing.

"Looks like I might be getting more souls soon my dear." He folded the newspaper, sending it away happily. 

"But do you need any more souls?" Picking at what had been left on your plate, nothing but sticky syrup and tiny clumps of pancake crumbs leftover.

"As I've said before you can never have too many, sometimes things need to be replaced." About to remind him that a person's entire being wasn't something to play with and break as if it were a toy, Niffty set one last plate onto the table gently.

"I made a little bit more if either of you wanted any." More pancakes and bacon for you to have, it was perfect.

"You've been wonderful, thank you Niffty." Giving her a small pat atop her head before she could run off again. She gathered Alastor's dirty dishes and went off to the kitchen with them. Taking a couple more pancakes as he watched, "After you've finished what's on your plate no more, overeating is unhealthy and we have places to be." Wanting to tell him you'll eat what you wanted you knew he was right. Taking one last strip of bacon the plate completely disappeared from the table, your own plate included.

"Al-"

"What did I just say?" Turning away from him a pout tugging on your lips, your plate still nowhere in sight.

"But I didn't get to finish." 

"That was your third plate, you've never eaten that much at once in your life." He wasn't wrong, glancing into the kitchen to find Niffty washing the dishes you lowered your voice.

"I'm eating for more than one, you wouldn't understand." Your tactic seemed to work, the plate you once had now in front of you again.

"Then be quick, we have to get going soon." Nodding along, happy that he complied with your wishes.

"Thank you."

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> surprise surprise guess who finally fucking updated 
> 
> i put this off for a while, whole excuse of things came up and such, it prolly would've been out sometime last week had i not needed to deal with birthday stuff
> 
> i'll try to be more proficient n shit
> 
> its just the story line is going slowly rn and im sure its just as boring to you as it is for me, action scenes are fun to write, angst is fun to write, tearing apart lo- bad people who do bad things is fun to write
> 
> i'll get there soon, i plan on speeding things up a little bit :p
> 
> ~ Nitro ~


	8. Bittersweet Lies

Stepping through the door of the Emporium, a little bell chiming upon your arrival. Alastor waving farewell to a few of Rosie's subordinates before he shut the door behind you two. It had taken the two of you a few hours to get here after his supposed errands that he just had to take care of. The first thing you saw in the store were shelves upon shelves of books. Further back you could see various articles of clothing and so on. Rumours said Rosie's emporium could go on for miles until you gave up hope and ended up giving her your soul. You couldn't help but be mesmerized by the small trinkets lining one of the bookshelves, teacups and saucers alike. The woman at the front counter greeting you kindly and Alastor even more so. He sent her a short wave and pulled you along, your itch to purchase at least something had started to get to you. Rosie still hadn't made her appearance, clearly elsewhere in the shop along with your mother's. Continuing on you came across a shelf of electronics. Old phones and gadgets, the end of the shelf held something special.  
  


"Al, look," picking up the radio without a second thought, "it reminds me of the one we used to have in the apartment." Showing it off to him he took it from your hands and set it back down on the shelf.  
  


"We don't need a radio _._ " As he turned to continue walking you grabbed the piece of technology.  
  


"I think we need it." Tucking it under your arm and making sure to keep the cord from dragging as you followed him. He spun back to you, halting you in your tracks. Red gaze landing on the radio with distaste.  
  


"I can play you anything, radio or not." As he reached for the radio to put it back onto the shelf you stepped away from him.  
  


"I think you're just jealous, what do you think you're going to be replaced by an old radio?" He stepped forward in an attempt to intimidate you but you only took it as a challenge, taking a couple more steps back.  
  


"That's not the problem, what the problem is, is the fact that you'll be throwing it away by next week." He reached for it again but you dodged every attempt, seemingly dancing around the aisle.  
  


"I just want to put it in the kitchen on the countertop, it doesn't have to work. I just want it for decorat-ion!" Your foot caught on something, causing you to fall. You had been caught but your prize had suffered the consequences of your faulty footing. A loud crunching as the wood had cracked and the instruments inside had been shaken up.  
  


"Well there goes your decoration," he waved his free hand and the broken radio had been put back on the shelf, "did you still want it?" Nodding as you examined the crack in the wood, wondering if Rosie would give you a discount since she hadn't been around to see that entire fiasco.  
  


"Interested in the radio are you?" A woman appeared out of nowhere, startling you but not Alastor, "it appears to have suffered some damages, I'll have to ask Miss Rosaline to mark it down." Her smile widening when glancing between yourself and Alastor.  
  


"Alastor! I didn't know you would be stopping by! I'm sure the others would love to see you after you've been so absent recently." She took his arm, not sparing you a glance before dragging him away. Using this as your chance to explore the Emporium further you took the radio and started down the aisle in the opposite direction. Would he give you trouble for this? _Oh definitely_. Was it worth it? _Who_ knew.  
  


Passing through the aisles of trinkets and odd finds, it never seemed to end. Tall shelves, low shelves, Rosie's shop had a special charm to it. Though you weren't entirely sure if it had been from the nostalgic items you found when passing by or the chance you took sneaking away from your husband to get a good browse. There was a faint source of magic that passed through your being, glancing down to find your shadow along with his. Sending it a short wave before it hid. Tucking the radio under your arm as you took all the time in the world, certain he would find you once he shook off that woman. The black eyes let you know she was one of Rosie's, you knew she'd take a while.  
  


"Is there anything I can help you with?" Nearly jumping at that voice as yet another woman made her approach. Her eyes unblinking as she awaited a response.  
  


"I don't believe so," your grip on the radio tightened, "I'm just looking for things that will catch my eye." She took your free arm, her grip like iron.  
  


"Then I know the perfect place!" Pulling you along forcefully you glanced around before finally figuring out a way to escape her plans.  
  


"Actually, I was wondering if you could take this to the front counter for me," showing her the radio she halted, "it's a little damaged and I was hoping it could get fixed while I'm here." She stopped promptly, her grip leaving your arm which you now believed to be bruised.  
  


"Of course! I'll take that and if you head down this aisle and take a right followed by left five paces down you'll find what I was talking about I'm sure." Handing over the radio she practically snatched it from your hands.  
  


"Thank you." Barely getting the words out as she pushed past you on her way to get it repaired. Looking around for any others waiting to ask if you wanted help, you went back the way you came. Finding the front counter with no one there to greet you. The radio you had wanted now placed on a shelf behind the counter for items that required repair.  
  


An idea crossed your mind. Looking over at the front door of the establishment, then at his shadow hiding in your own, then back at the door once more. He wouldn't miss you if you went on a small stroll. Hesitating as you reached for the handle, going for it you stepped out of the shop. Taking in the sight of the fourth circle, without anyone even sparing you a glance. It was perfect. Humming to yourself as you chose a direction and began your stroll. Admiring the different shops lining the sidewalk, one caught your attention. Wasting no time entering the pet shop you found you were the only one aside from the employee. She said nothing, appearing too frightened to say a word as you walked around. In the kennels and cages were various animals not native to the fourth circle. Pups, felines, snakes, birds, rats, fish, anything you could think of owning as a pet it was here. When you attempted to pet any cats, they all hissed or swatted at you. Ignoring them and moving on, your cat at home would be plenty. Finding nothing else of interest you left the pet store, it had been a loss of your precious time.   
  


As you exited the store you watched for Alastor to see if he was looking for you yet. Across the street, you spotted a park, filled with flowers and pathways. Making your way towards it and passing under the intricate archway you smiled. The sight before you had you wondering why you never made time to look around and find these little paradise's. It made you wonder why Alastor never really brought you places. He had brought you to the hotel, home and a cottage, but where else had he brought you aside from those three places? You didn't consider the fifth circle as going together since all you did was fight until he told you what happened. Your wedding consisted of mainly royal's and a massacre at the end before heading right home. When Rosie visited he had been distant when she was watching but as soon as you were out of her sight he continued as normal.  
  


_Maybe he was embarrassed by you?_   
  


That couldn't be it, he would've stayed with you in the Emporium had you given him a reason to. Though you were certain he didn't think you would leave. Passing the sign that said you were exiting Cannibal Colony, you didn't belong with cannibals...you technically were a cannibal, not by choice anyway. Deciding not to wander too far you turned back. His shadow was there to accompany you so he'd be able to find you whenever he was ready to go. Passing by a butcher shop you peered into the window. Not a single soul, but the sign said it was open. Entering the shop you found blood everywhere, wincing at the sight of the old cuts now rotten. A severed hand on the floor next to a butcher's knife.  
  


"I suppose _nobody_ is here." Regretting the words that came from your mouth the moment you said them. Letting out a sigh before you snickered to yourself.  
  


Leaving the butcher's shop, turning the sign to say they were closed you continued. A display of televisions catching your attention, Velvet displayed on their screens. Nobody watching her advertisements or paying attention. As you approached your smile grew. She seemed to be doing well. Her brands seemed to be taking off and she had a variety in television shows rather than just news, game shows and pornographic titles. Silently wishing her well you continued on your little adventure. Your stomach grumbled and a wonderful smell happened to waft past you. Trying to find where it was coming from you figured it was the very busy restaurant at the end of the street. As you drew near you noticed some people getting turned away and a select few being let in. The select few were names you recognized as previous possible targets. Gang leaders and large influencers in the society of Hell and when you noticed who was manning the door you smiled. Samuel, one of the servants assigned to you at the palace. He kept complaining about you leaving bloodied tracks on the tiles when you came back from your assassinations so Lucifer fired him. He knew what you were capable of...what you used to be capable of at least. Surely you could skip that massive line, you wouldn't on any other occasion but Alastor should be looking for you soon. You had to hurry. Ignoring the shouts as you cut the line, dodging peoples grabs at you and other profanities. Samuel had stopped dealing with one of the demons at the door, telling him to wait a moment as he turned toward the commotion you were causing. His visual reaction was enough to convince you that you'd be able to get in with no problem.  
  


"Is there a problem Samuel? You seem a little pale in the face." He shook his head, visibly gulping as he opened his mouth to say something, "if you're worried I'll leave tracks, don't be, I'm off today so I decided to pay a little visit." He waved for someone to trade places with him, escorting you inside personally.  
  


"Of course, ma'am," he grabbed a menu from a stack as he passed the front desk, "we-" he cleared his throat, "we only have tables for two, is that alright?" As he brought you through the restaurant you noticed his behaviour had caused the other servers to react. Multiple eyes on you as you followed the terrified man.   
  


"It's fine, I'm expecting company soon." You were positive Alastor would be here any minute now, his shadow was missing after all. Samuel brought you to a better area of the restaurant, pulling out a chair for you to sit.  
  


"Of course, did you need a menu for your guest?" He placed your menu on the table in front of you.  
  


"Please and Samuel," he jolted slightly when you said his name and beckoned him closer, "I don't have any targets today, just wanted a change of scenery, so you can tell the server's that I'm an old friend so they aren't so...frightened." He nodded, taking a deep breath of relief.  
  


"Thank you." He was off, getting you a server and going back to the front door. Your server brought a second menu and glass of water to start you off.  
  


"Anything I can get you started on?" Skimming through the menu, he would be pretty upset if you ordered a full course meal, you could sense it from your subconscious.   
  


"Could I start with dessert?" She nodded, "I'll take the," you spotted the most expensive, fancy cake on the menu, "I'll take one of these." Pointing to it on the page she wrote it down.  
  


"I'll bring it right out for you." Pretending to look through the menu some more as she went to get you the ridiculously priced cake.  
  


"Thank you." Snickering to yourself as you knew he would have a hissy fit especially after your hefty breakfast this morning- standing from your seat and making a quick escape to the nearest restroom. Barely getting to the sink before you emptied what was in your stomach. Trying to rinse it down as quickly as you could. Walking out of the bathroom as if nothing happened you took your seat once more. Drinking some water to hopefully get rid of that disgusting taste left on your tongue. Hearing footsteps, much too light to be Alastor's you were excited that your cake was here. As the plate got set down in front of you, you paused, confused for a moment.  
  


"I-I was asked to bring this to you." It struck you as odd but you were not going to turn down free food.  
  


"Is that so?" You weren't quite sure what type of cut this was. It smelled wonderful but you couldn't place it, "what is this?"  
  


"It's venison, the one who sent it is requesting to sit with you." A smile formed on your lips.  
  


"Send them over." She nodded, trembling as she went to get the stranger who knew you well enough to send something like this over. Already starting into the dish before your company had joined you. How had you not recognized the dish before? It was made exactly how he would make it.  
  


"Alone at a table for two? I can't bear the sight my dear." A tall individual sat across from you wearing a red pinstripe suit and a golden smile.  
  


"After you had sent me one of my favourite dishes, how could I say no?"  
  


"It's almost as if I know you extremely well." He paused getting a good look at the restaurant.  
  


"I only said yes to you coming over here because I knew it was you." Cutting another piece for yourself you heard him laugh.  
  


"So you'd say no to any other's who would hope to bribe you with an expensive dinner?" Simply nodding as you chewed, you noticed your server approaching the table slowly, her eyes widening when she spotted Alastor.  
  


"Your order, ma'am."  
  


"Perfect!" You paused, sliding your plate away and looking at your husband expectantly. He took the venison "Thank you." With the area now clear, she set the cake in front of you.  
  


"Of course, love." You visibly tensed, he didn't correct himself. Glancing at the server she appeared shocked but carried on.  
  


"Al." You wanted to scold him but he held his hand up for you to pause.  
  


"Rosie was going to spill the news anyway, she already informed her little friend group after all." He started to eat the venison on your behalf. You supposed Hell knowing you two were married wouldn't be so bad, they just couldn't know about the future addition to your little family.  
  


"I knew it would only be a matter of time." Stabbing into your cake and taking a bite you made a face. Hastily swapping out the sweet dish for the venison, swallowing what was in your mouth.  
  


"Is there something wrong with your cake?"  
  


"It's a little..." you trailed off, not knowing how to describe it, "just try it for yourself." He hummed, taking a piece and trying it. You opened the menu to see what was in it.  
  


"I quite like it." _Of course, he did._  
  


"It's got," pausing, unsure if you should tell him or not, "there's human in it." It made sense why it had been so expensive, though you hoped to eliminate anyone who thought meat belonged in a cake.   
  


"Huh." As he cut into the cake some more an eyeball emerged from the centre. Before he could even attempt to get it you put your fork through it.  
  


"I just want to try it," bringing it closer, you started to regret your choice. Putting the eye back onto his plate, "I can't it's too weird," he quirked his brow, "don't look at me like that, it's different in practice." His smile turned to that of a grin.  
  


"The eyes aren't my favourite anyway, you are." Watching as he took a slow bite of the eye you shuddered.  
  


"Al, honestly." Taking his free hand you pulled it across the table, intertwining your fingers and fiddling with his wedding band. He hummed, shadows swirling in his palm before a red rose manifested. He held it out for you but before you could take the flower it had wilted.  
  


"Happens every time." You took the rose from him, spinning it between your fingers.  
  


"Vivet." With a soft white glow, the flower regained its life and its once red petals turned white. Handing it back to him he twirled it between his claws, glancing up at you he pulled the thorns off before tucking it behind your ear.  
  


"White means innocence you know," before you could respond to his statement he froze, "darling, did you just use angelic magic?" It was your turn to panic, pulling the rose from behind your ear and holding it in front of you.  
  


"I-" plucking one of the petals off it turned red and wilted, in its place a new white petal grew, "I did, I used my powers." Standing up too quickly you grew dizzy, having to sit back down.

"I thought you gave those for your memories? Nevermind that, we have to test this out, let's go." He stood, waving the waitress over and requesting the bill. You got up on your feet and joined his side. The waitress came back and handing him the bill, he paid it in full and left the woman a large tip.  
  


"I don't want to wait, c'mon." Starting to lead him out of the building he followed without hesitation.   
  


"I'm sure you are just as excited as I am." As you drew closer to the door he didn't warn you and just picked you up. Carrying you in his arms you laughed, getting plenty of stares from people as the two of you passed. Waiters and waitresses avoiding the path he was taking, anyone dining in looking away as you got close. One of the doorman opening the large entryway for the two of you. As he passed through the door shadows surrounded you both, that dismal forest appearing around you again.   
  


"I almost forgot, our mothers are still waiting." Looking up at him he seemed calm as ever.  
  


"They're at home, did you want to stop at the hotel first?" Relaxing when he said that, not having to worry about the two until later. Your hand found his lapel, tracing the edge and finding every little rip and tear.   
  


"Might as well while we're out."   
  


* * *

  
  


He set you down, no one in the lobby shocked at your arrival. As you got talking with Charlie and Mimzy, Alastor claimed he had some other things to check out. Letting him do his thing as you listened to Charlie and Mimzy obsess over the soon to be celebration, listing all of their ideas and plans. You, however, got distracted by Angel Dust. Carrying his little pink pig down the hall with a leash in his other hand. The two noticed your distracted state and followed your gaze to find the pink creature. As if a collective, silent agreement had been made the three of you had started towards the demon and his pet. His curious and defensive gaze turning to that of trust when finding out you were just there for the pig.   
  


"Can I hold him?" Reaching for the pig, Angel held him away from you.   
  


"For some odd reason, I don't trust you." Angel made an obvious glance in Alastor's direction. Handing Fat Nuggets to Charlie who in turn cheered happily. As you went to pet the pink animal you heard a call of your name.  
  


"Don't touch that thing! You don't know what kind of diseases it could have."   
  


"Hun, calm down I'm sure the pig is fine, I mean look at it." Mimzy stepped aside to show her spouse the animal Charlie presented proudly.   
  


"Just because he's innocent looking doesn't mean anything." The man you called your brother remained skeptical, but you took the opportunity to test something out.   
  


"Oh c'mon, you think the pig is cute just admit it." Throwing an arm over his shoulder you tugged him down to your level.  
  


"I don't." He pried your arm off of his shoulder and walked away only for you to follow.   
  


"You do, stop with the denial." Glancing back at Angel you watched him put Fat Nuggets into the leash.  
  


"I don't so stop pestering me." He took a seat at the bar and you halted your steps as soon as he spun around in his chair.   
  


"I won't until you admit it."   
  


"Leave me alone, quit being annoying," you didn't stop, "I swear to god! You're worse than when we were kids!"  
  


"I'll take that as a compliment." He scoffed, slid off the chair and went for the front door, you proceeded to walk behind him.   
  


"Stop following me and stop acting like a child." He stopped one last time, his fists noticeably clenching.  
  


"I can't help it if I missed you, grumpy, older brother of mine."   
  


"If you missed me then how come I haven't seen or heard much from you in the past few months!? You check on the hotel for ten minutes and leave, what have you been doing that's making you so busy!?" The outburst came as a surprise to you, leaving you standing there shocked. Your shock turning into defence as you tried to give the reason for your absence without giving away the actual reason.   
  


"You have my number! Why haven't you called to say something sooner!? I can't help it if I get caught up in things sometimes, a lot has been happening recently."   
  


"Really? You're serious right now?" He laughed, "I was right, you are worse now." He didn't make it another step before a green chain formed, its glow was harsh as it pulled him to his knees.  
  


"It seems you don't want to abide by our agreement anymore," Alastor stepped forward as your brother coughed, "I told you my conditions and you have failed to fulfill them after I've done so well to hold up my end of our deal." Mocking a wistful sigh before setting his foot onto your brothers back, pushing the man down onto the floor.   
  


_He told you he set your brother free._   
  


"You lied to me?" Alastor turned his head at the sound of your broken voice.   
  


"I was taking extra precautions, he's your brother, I just wanted to keep him safe." Staring at the shoe placed harshly on his back, you could feel the fire starting to course through your veins.   
  


"Safe? _Safe?!"_ Repeating what he told you as you looked at your brother, in such pain he was almost in tears, "you told me you let him go, he doesn't look very safe to me!" The sound of something cracking beneath you caught your attention, glancing down to see small cracks leading to larger ones at your feet. He disappeared into the shadows, bringing your brother with him. He had gone to the Vilokan, that stupid forest only he could get too. The events of Mimzy's wedding coming back to you. You had gone to that place without him, surely you could do it again?   
  


"Vaggie," she broke from whatever trance she was in, "stab me." Giving you a bewildered look as she took a step back.   
  


"What?!" Waving at her to try and hit you as Charlie kept telling you not to. Mimzy had gone to drink her sorrows away.   
  


"Stab me," she summoned her spear, making a flimsy attempt, "with feeling!" So she did, and just as the blade had gotten close, you got swallowed by shadows. Finding yourself in that chilly forest. Following the sounds of yelling, you stood appalled at what you saw.   
  


"I told you not to upset her, I don't care what she does to you, I only care about what you do to her," Alastor lifted your brother from the foggy ground, "you're not going to turn into another, whatever his name was, the hotel manager? I left him in a bloody pile on the floor, I'm sure you don't want the same fate." The man couldn't even respond, his head lolling down. Alastor clicked his tongue.   
  


"It's rude to leave questions unanswered," he paused, "I don't want to hear his voice anyway, he has no excuses for what he's done, sibling rivalry is just an ignorant reason," you heard him release a feral growl, "getting beaten by that man for years and you did nothing, you were supposed to protect her, she had told you multiple times yet you refused to listen," he slammed your brother into a tree, "it's unforgivable." You noticed him raising his claws, extended and ready to tear open flesh. You moved before you could even think about what you were doing. Wrapping your arms around your husband's thin torso. Your tears leaving wet spots on his torn jacket as he stood there tense.

"Please," your voice quivering as you clutched onto him, "Alastor please stop, I already forgave him." His hand lowered, a green glow coming from your brother before all of his wounds had been healed. Alastor said nothing as he sent the man away.   
  


"And here I thought that's what you would have wanted, a woman who is much too forgiving to even think to consider the idea," you felt him slightly shake, his body disappearing from your grasp and manifesting elsewhere. Turning to see where he went you had been pulled closer, he hid his face from you to try and hide the fact his tears were soaking your shoulder, "I wanted everything to be perfect, I just missed you so much, I don't ever want to let you go love." His hold tightened as he buried his face in the crook of your neck.  
  


"You don't have to make things perfect and you don't need to hide your tears from me, I love you regardless," he moved so that he could look you in the eyes, "now what's that thing you say about the being dressed and the smiling?" Wiping away what was left of his tears you saw the smallest hint of a grin stretching his lips. Giving him a quick kiss to the nose he started laughing. Humming a happy tune when he lifted you, holding you in his arms as he began peppering your face with kisses. Pushing him away so you could explain what you wanted to do next.  
  


"Now, we just need to bid farewell, I need to see if my brother is doing better and convince them Vaggie didn't kill me." He spun around and continued to hum his tune.  
  


"You'll have to explain that last bit to me later because I feel like holding onto you for just a little bit longer." He summoned a chair and sat down, intent on not letting you go anytime soon.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> ugh
> 
> ~ Nitro ~


	9. Wishes and Warnings

"Y/n, you can go home if you want to, you don't have to stay for our little party." Charlie pulled you aside, everyone continuing to celebrate the arrival of the newcomers and not bothering to spare a glance your way.

"It's alright Sunshine, I'm fine staying." She ushered you to take a seat with her, taking your hands and looking at you with those big concerned eyes.

"But you look tired, you've also been acting weird and distant lately, is everything alright?" You smiled at her.

"Charlie, I'm alright, sure when I started helping out with the hotel I didn't plan on reuniting with the love of my life but things happen and I'm still adjusting," she cast her gaze to the floor, "look, if anything is wrong I'll let you know but for now you need to get some souls into Heaven." She smiled and nodded heading back to the group to celebrate with them. You found yourself relaxing on the couch she had brought you to, watching everyone having a good laugh and enjoying the cupcakes. Following along to where the princess had gone, right to Alastor. Before you knew it Alastor had manifested beside you on the couch, he said nothing as you immediately leaned on him. Resting your head on him as he wrapped an arm around you to pull you just a little bit closer.

"Charlie has told me she's concerned about you, is that right?" His thumb rubbing tiny circles on your hip as the distant sound of a love song played.

"Maybe, maybe not," you glanced up at him and he gave you one of those disapproving looks, "she claimed I appeared tired and needed some rest but honestly I feel just fine." Swinging your legs over his to get more comfortable, he sighed.

"If other people notice then it's not fine, did you want to go home?" As the love song came to a close you didn't hear any more music come from him, he was already waiting to go home, he just didn't want to leave you behind.

"Since you're so persistent, I suppose we could go home." In seconds he was standing with you in his arms.

"That's good enough for me, let's go." He took one step and got engulfed by shadows, carrying you into that forest. He didn’t even bother to say goodbye to the others.

"Al I can walk." Kicking your legs for emphasis he let out a wistful sigh.

"If you insist, love." He set you down as you had requested and you followed him through the forest. Unfortunately, you found it harder and harder to keep up with his long strides, you only stopped to rest for a moment before he was gone from sight. Glancing around the foggy area for him, calling out his name did nothing. Your voice echoing around the space but seemingly going nowhere.

Trees in all directions had you wondering if you would ever find your way out. Continuing in the direction you believed he had been going, confident you would find him or he would find you...somehow. As time went on and your sense of direction became increasingly warped with no sign of him, no sound of static, nothing to bring you back. Calling out to him again did the same as before, nothing. Pressing on you squint your eyes as if it would help you look ahead, a place where the trees stopped?

Urging yourself forward to where the fog had begun to sweep lower and out past the trees, stopping as you reached the edge. Peering across the abyss to find an island, lively and lush compared to the dismal and eerie forest you found yourself in. Spotting movement you noticed there were people. Waving to them to try and catch their attention they waved back. Tempted to cross the river of fog you started to wonder how deep it actually went. Looking down to find out you could see long and dark branch like fingers wrapping around your leg. A hollowed charred face creeping out from the haze. It pulled, tugging you closer to the edge. You yelled, trying to kick it away only to notice more just like it crawling up from the mist toward you. Spindly and crooked limbs unable to move properly as you got surrounded. Pieces of burnt flesh torn off in random places. Long and thin craning necks and yet their faces had been sewn and stitched. Hollow yet beady sockets for eyes, some had horns, all of them with long sharp teeth filling their mouths. Backing up into one of them you screamed, its arms wrapping around you and yanking you away from the one that had its hand on you. Tears stained your cheeks as your heartbeat rapidly. Whines and hisses came from them as if they were being hurt. Slowly opening your eyes to realize they were turning to ashes one by one, the creatures with half a brain scattering back down below the fog.

"Wander off again and I will leave you here overnight." His voice rumbled throughout the forest, the branches creaking as if it held weight. Relaxing in his arms you turned to face him, no smile, black eyes. It was Him.

"I didn't think the forest ended," reaching up to his face, attempting to force him to smile again, "what were those things anyway?" He lifted you into his arms, carrying you back into the mass of trees. He tried his hardest to keep a straight face as you tried to tug his lips up.

"Souls I own, ones that are only needed for certain...circumstances," he sent you a mean look, "remove your hands from my face if you're trying to bring that idiotic man back, he worked himself into a panic because you were missing." You slowly brought your hands away, setting them in your lap. His frown was ever-present as he silently scolded you.

"So where is he now?" Before he got a chance to answer you had pressed a quick kiss to his cheek. Making sure to leave a lipstick stain for good measure as you parted from him. Hearing something crackle caught your attention, the trees behind the two of you now in flames.

"Currently unconscious," he clicked his tongue, "refrain from doing such things, I'm aware of our actions the last time but that had been due to something beyond my control," staring at him innocently, batting your lashes, "don't look at me like that!" He grit his teeth, antlers growing in size.

"Look at you like what? Fine if you don't want my company." Crossing your arms and looking away from him, a tiny smile on your face. He paused, clearing his throat as shadows surrounded you. His claws digging into your skin as you were pushed against the bed.

"I never said you could ignore me." He came close, hovering centimetres away from your face as he attempted to intimidate you.

"So you do enjoy my company, quit lying to yourself." Pressing a kiss to his lips he froze, your laughter following as he manifested on the other side of the room. Antlers growing and shrinking as he tried to keep himself calm. Shuffling off of the bed and making your way to him, halting your approach as he fell to his knees clutching his head as if he were in pain.

"It doesn't help that I have to be merged with a mortal, it isn't right, I feel filthy and disgusting that Lucifer would dare do such a thing!" Hunching over as his voice grew louder, "I can't bring myself to even think of hurting you anymore? Why is that, I could've killed you then, I should've killed you then, I wouldn't be in this mess had I done so." His neck made a horrendous snap as he looked at you, eyes wide as he snarled.

He disappeared, leaving you to wonder where he went. Frantically looking around to try and find him. Shadows swirling around the room, a gentle caress against your stomach made you gasp. Spotting his hand emerging from thin air before the rest of him appeared. His eyes trained on your stomach before meeting your own. As he kneeled to come face to face with your midsection you turned your head to look away, cheeks burning in embarrassment.

"Surely the fact you're carrying my kin is the only reason," he paused a short yet evil-sounding laugh leaving him, "this one is going to taste exceptionally exquisite, I can tell, if this one turns out well then I plan on having more." You felt your face warm, glad he would be willing to have more but one thing still bothered you.

"Did you say taste?" He brought his face away from your stomach, a forced laugh coming from him as he pulled at his collar.

"What's this about taste?" He stood, brushing himself off, "I'm certain you're hearing things," waving it off as he spun on his heel, "delicious morsel of my own making." You could hear the words he spoke under his breath.

"What was that?"

"Hearing things!" He turned back to you glancing at your stomach, then at you and back to your stomach, "this is taking too long!" It took mere seconds for him to snatch you up, lying you onto the bed and tearing up the fabric covering you. His hands pressing into your skin, right where your baby should be. He began mumbling things, all of which you couldn't understand or make sense of. You watched as that snake, all too familiar and all too menacing had crept closer. Curling around your midsection and sinking into your flesh. With one final bright glow of green light, he huffed.

"What did you do?" Running a hand over the marking on your stomach he took your hand away, using magic to patch up your dress as if he never tore it in the first place.

"That spell will be slow starting off but it should speed up the process," he sighed, "I can't help that I'm impatient, that fool wants to wait nine months? I couldn't possibly wait that long." He moved to sit at the edge of the bed.

"So you aren't planning on eating my baby?" You followed him, swinging your legs off the edge of the mattress, not quite reaching the ground as he could.

"I can't make any promises and it's our baby." Looking over at him as he corrected you.

"But-"

"We're in the same body, we'll be the same soul, what's his is mine and what's mine is his," he paused, staring at the floor much longer than necessary, "a fact I've come to accept but having you here makes it the least bit bearable...don't tell him I said that." You couldn't help but laugh.

"I'll be sure to keep your secret safe, after all, I owe you one for saving me from that creepy forest now don't I?" Leaning in closer, resting your head on his shoulder.

"You owe me nothing but your sentiment is sweet, I can see why he adores you so," he froze, eyes widening as he lifted his gaze, “Erzulie?” You followed his eyes to find a crying woman standing a little ways away, she looked absolutely stunning.

“So it’s true? You’re going to have a little one?” Fire escaped his fingertips as he stood.

“Who told you?!” His cheeks held the slightest shade of red as he demanded answers.

“Ghede, he’s been keeping tabs on you both,” the woman crossed the room and stopped in front of you, even with tears constantly flowing from her eyes, she remained graceful, “congratulations on your marriage to that irate and firey fool, if he ever tries anything just call upon-”

“Erzulie have you forgotten what happened to me?” She brought her gaze to his, blinking once a smile coming to her face as she seemed to remember.

“How could I forget? You had to stay in my part of the Vilokan because your flames had burned in your forest for nearly a month,” she laughed but her tears remained, “you were so angry, I remember Bondeye had tried to remove the mortal soul that had been attached but he couldn’t without destroying it.” She hummed something reminiscent of a laugh.

“Honestly I wish he did,” your eyes found him and he glanced at your sorrowful expression, “of course, with all that’s happened now I wouldn’t dream of it.” You felt better as he corrected himself, now aware he didn’t want you upset.

“Let me guess, it’s the only way you were able to convince her to be with you? I remember he used to be a follower of mine, just like his mother, but you popped in and changed that.”

“He summoned me without realizing, I just took the opportunity,” he paused at her disapproving look, “I’m different now, I would never possess a child and let them live out their revenge gruesomely.” He offered her a fake smile and she sighed, turning away from him and back to you.

“I wish you luck with this one, you’re going to need it.” She then left in wisps of blue, falling into the floor as if she were made of water. Though the carpet remained dry.

So that was Erzulie?

* * *

Listening to the fountain behind you as you waited. The blanket Alastor gave you to sit on keeping the cement from being too cold. Tiny specs of light illuminating the garden your mother and Marianne had been tending to. Every flower in full bloom, every hedge trimmed to perfection. Hearing footsteps approach you from behind you ignored them and peered up at the night sky he had made to cover up the red one.

"Are you ready to head in?" Shaking your head you heard him hum, "to the patio then?" You gave a slow nod.

"Sure, why not." He helped you stand, gathering the blanket as you started toward the patio to take a seat. Wincing as your steps grew painful, your ankles now swollen. Not even making it five feet without him lifting you from the grass and carrying you the rest of the way. He set you down in a chair, ensuring you were comfortable.

"Did you want anything?" He kept his hold on your hands, his thumbs tracing invisible circles onto them.

"I should be fine." He paused a moment, clearly not expecting you to say no. His lips pursed and he looked as though he wanted to say something.

"He didn't hurt you did he?"

"For the last time Al, he didn't hurt me, he told me he couldn't even think of doing so anymore,” giving his hands a squeeze of reassurance you could tell he didn’t believe you, “some lady named Erzulie popped in as well, I don’t know if that's important or not.” His static stopped all too suddenly.

"A visit from Erzulie?” You nodded, “that is certainly rare,” he paused in thought for a second or two before laughing, “he's trying to tell me he’d bring you pain but I have a feeling he's just trying to save his pride, I'm heading inside to deal with his yelling, I'll be back out in a minute." He leaned down and you pressed a kiss to his cheek before he disappeared.

Sitting patiently for his return, enjoying the cool breeze that passed. Looking at the sky again, there were lines in the constellations. A spark of light just above the grass as a portal began opening up. Struggling to stand on your swollen feet you made your way toward it. Knowing it wasn't Lucifer's, this one had feathers. A head popped through the veil of magic keeping you from looking through to the other side.

"Prince Stolas?!" Your fear made him laugh, the portal expanding as he came through the rest of the way.

"I'm looking for Alastor but it seems he isn't here." About to turn back through the portal you stopped him.

"He's just inside, he'll be out soon if you wanted to wait a couple more minutes." The bird demon backtracked.

"Why not!" He summoned a chair for himself and took a seat, you met his first set of eyes and stared. You felt as if you should say something, you weren't entirely sure how Alastor would react to seeing Stolas here.

"Something got you down? Is it the pregnancy? I bet it's the pregnancy!" His words made you tense.

"How did you know about that?"

"I found out after I got through that barrier, Zandor did a good job at wanting to keep people out, royals included," he waved his hand and the constellations above shifted, "what a nice touch, he's projecting the actual sky here." Stolas continued to play with the stars, you sighed and decided to explain.

"How sweet of him and we're just worried about what will happen once everyone learns that I'm going to have a baby, I feel as if I might be targeted, sure Alastor isn't entirely mortal but I still am." Bringing your arms across your chest you trailed your gaze from the grey cement to the demon across from you.

"It's honestly just paranoia, once those idiotic mortals find out Al isn't human they won't even think of touching you because they'll believe you aren't human either, they're simple-minded creatures."

"What about Charlie and the Hotel, I can't stay away from them for too long."

"Charlotte is a sweet girl if anything she'll be happy you thought about being safe, though not letting her in on the secret might hurt her feelings."

"If I tell my mother she'll be angry that I lied to her and if I tell Mimzy she'll be heartbroken," you paused, "anyone I tell is going to have different reactions and I don't even think half of them will be good ones."

"That's just part of life...afterlife, it doesn't matter what their reactions are, aren't you excited to bring that little demonic entity into the world?"

"Yes, of course, I am." He clapped his hands together.

"Then there's nothing to worry about, after his Ascension, you'll be untouchable." Your brows knit together and he paused to look at you after you hadn't responded right away.

"Ascension?" His mouth went slightly agape as all four of his eyes grew wide.

"He didn't tell you? I'll be happy to explain it to you." About to stand only to stop, his smile turning to that of a grin as he remained seated.

"Can I ask why you're here?" Alastor took his seat beside you, handing you a drink as he held his own. The static in the air began to cut out randomly, his grin growing sharper as if to threaten the prince.

"Al, you've met Stolas?" Motioning to the royal, Alastor simply kept his eyes on him.

"At our wedding, he had been dragged along by Lucifer but other than that, no, we haven't been properly introduced." Setting your drink down you took his hand, silently urging him to look at you.

"Al, this is Stolas, the Kings strategist, Stolas this is-"

"Alastor, Zandor, yes I'm fully aware," you heard him purr, "you should visit my palace sometime, I could show you to my bedroom." Glancing over at Alastor, his reaction all you needed to start laughing. Stolas joined in as your spouse remained confused, flustered and frustrated.

"The fuck is going on here?" Your attention had been brought away from your husband and to the portal, Stolas had left open. Blitzo, a little imp friend Stolas had been telling you about before your last assassination.

"I got so carried away, I almost forgot you were coming over tonight Blitzy." Stolas coaxed the imp over, as soon as he was clear of the portal it closed. Stolas lifted Blitzo onto his lap, seemingly presenting him to yourself and Alastor.

"Yeah, I can see that, so who are these two?" Blitzo pointed at both of you as Stolas summoned him his own chair to sit.

"This is Y/n, Luci's retired assassin and her husband Alastor, more commonly known as the Radio demon."

"Jesus fucking christ, I would've worn something nicer," he leaned closer to Stolas, attempting to whisper into his ear, "do you think anyone screwed them over when alive?" You tried keeping your snickering in.

"That doesn't matter right now, we were just talking about Al's Ascension." Blitzo looked away from Stolas and back to Alastor.

"I have no clue what that fuckin' means," he pulled out a cigarette and proceeded to light it, "but go off I guess." He blew the smoke to the side and yet you still found yourself coughing from it. Alastor wasted no time using his shadow to rip the cigarette from Blitzo's hand and popping it out of existence.

"Al it's fine." He sent you a stern look.

"So, Luci wanted me to tell you about the Ascension, the preparations, the ceremony, the party." Stolas' eyes glowed a little at the last suggestion.

"We can talk about it another-"

"I want to talk about it now." About to refuse you Blitzo pointed an accusing finger at him.

"Yeah, she wants to talk about it now!" You could hear a sigh leave him as he stared the imp down.

"Wonderful!" You settled back into your seat, Alastor doing the same as you began playing with his claws, "Since you and Zandor are going to be fully merged soon it needs to be official, the Ascension ceremony is for new fully-fledged demons and we haven't had a ceremony like this in centuries," Stolas' excitement was coming off of him in waves now, "you'll gain the title of prince and have a palace reserved on the eighth circle,” you noticed his tail feathers spring up behind him, your attention now on Alastor you tugged on his hand, “maybe we’ll be neighbours.” He cooed.

"You'll be a prince?" To think he didn't want to hear about this news. He would gain the title of Prince but that would affect you as well, you might not have to worry about Hell knowing you're pregnant after all. A castle reserved for the two of you and everything?

"I suppose, I didn't even realize," he laughed it off, "just when we finish other ceremonies it seems we have some more to attend." He leaned down closer waiting for you.

"Then after that, we're done with ceremonies." Pressing a kiss to his cheek as he had wanted you snickered, he sat upright a lazy grin on his face after receiving your affection.

"Not quite! children require another ceremony and since you two are expecting, you can expect another." His expression fell, no longer relaxed but agitated instead. You groaned, glancing down at your stomach as if you blamed your child for having to interact with people.

"Like some glorified baby shower?" Though it would be worth it, it would just be one evening or so, just one more couldn’t be so bad. Intertwining your fingers with Alastors he squeezed your hand, a small tug of your lips following.

"Precisely, if only you were there at Octavia's a few millennia ago! It was fantastic, she's so grown now, I can't believe she's still my little one," Stolas wiped away a tear and you were unsure if it had been fake or not, "anyway the ceremony is some time in the next few months, Luci spared me the details so I'm sure he'll be here to tell you himself sooner rather than later." He stood bringing Blitzo with him, their chairs turning into feathers and getting blown away with the wind. He opened his portal and bid you both farewell. As soon as the portal closed you looked at Alastor, he looked at you. The two of you collectively sighing.

"They're finally gone." You stood from your seat, lucky that the swelling in your ankles has gone down.

"If you're so relieved they're gone then why did you want them to stay?" He took your untouched drink, sending it away before helping you to the door.

"I wanted to know what an Ascension was because he said you already knew but didn't tell me." You tried your hardest not to let it show that you were in pain, walking it off should help in the least.

"I was going to tell you at the right time, you should learn to be more patient."

"Funny coming from...nevermind it's the other one, when are you going to be one person?"

"I'm still unsure, come dear, you're tired." He lifted you as soon as you reached the stairs.

"I'm not tired, it's- there are so many ceremonies and stupid celebrations we have to attend, I get you being crowned or whatever is important, but do we really need some glorified baby shower?" He had changed you both into pyjamas, manifesting on the bed with you cradled in his arms.

A lullaby playing in the background as you continued to tell him your concerns. Annoyed at the fact Lucifer couldn't face you both himself. How you'd be staying away from the Hotel for a lot longer than you would've hoped. Telling him about your worries until your eyes grew heavy, limbs no longer able to move and your words mere mumbles. He placed a tender kiss on your lips and wished you a good night, tucking you in to your side of the bed before shutting off the lights. Your body and mind succumbing to the darkness that followed.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> i cant wait for next chapter  
> i guess i gotta add that stolas tag now lmao  
> tired  
> need sleep  
> but so much more to write  
> ~ Nitro ~


	10. A Trip to the Cottage

Pulling up your zipper it stopped. Turning in the mirror to see what it got caught on to find it wasn't stuck on anything. Your stomach protruding out, a small prominent bump that was certainly not there yesterday. Groaning as you realized that spell Zandor mentioned had already started to kick in. Rummaging through the closet you found something that would let you breathe. Covering up your stomach quite nicely. You felt much better about going downstairs for breakfast and face your mother as you lied to her once again about mortal souls being unable to have children. 

Your journey downstairs cut short as your purring feline made her appearance. Lifting her into your arms as she had wanted and continuing. The sound of laughter coming from the dining room as you got closer. Alastor in the kitchen making breakfast and your mother sitting with Marianne at the table. Setting down your pet and joining him, taking the plates he made up to the table before going back for the others. Passing by him as he had already brought the rest over. A chair already pulled out for you, he offered a hand as he guided you to sit before taking his seat next to you. Everyone remaining quiet as they ate. Your plate now empty, you went for the last thing you had. About to dig into the berries in your small bowl you were interrupted by your mother, clearing her throat to get your attention.

"Yes?" Taking a quick scoop of the mixed fruit as you waited.

"Marianne and I got thinking, maybe it's best if we were to find someplace else to live," you looked over at Alastor who appeared equally as shocked as you, "we feel as if we might be intruding on your lives, having to go out of your way come and get us whenever we feel like going somewhere..." She trailed off, Marianne picking up where she left off.

"It must be a pain, you're both so busy, with the Hotel and your Overlord duties, it would be better to give you space." Her argument didn't convince you, the two of you weren't all that busy.

"This is about _that_ day, isn't it?" They shook their heads together, Alastor obviously skeptical as he stared them down.

"We've already moved on from that, you both need room, ever since that fiasco, you haven't felt comfortable being yourselves while we're here." Your mother's explanation made you open your mouth to defend yourself but you closed it, knowing she was right.

"Charlie said she'd have us at the hotel until we find a place to stay."

_Why didn't Charlie tell you?_

"But-"

"None of that, you're used to living without us anyway, we'll be out of your hair in a few days." They didn't give you a chance to say another word before they left the room, leaving things relatively silent after they had gone, save for the quiet bouts of static coming from the man next to you. 

"Well, we get the house to ourselves again?" He tried but you merely rested your head against his shoulder in defeat. Unable to control the tears that rolled down your cheeks. You didn't quite understand why this made you so upset, you were fine with them leaving...weren't you?

"Yeah, I guess so." He lifted your face from his sleeve before it got soaked, ridding you of your tears.

"Come here darling, don't look so miserable, it's not like they're going too far," he brought out his handkerchief, wiping your wet cheeks, "why don't we get out of the house for a bit? A trip to our new cottage ought to ease your troubles...right?" Looking up at him with glossy eyes as a smile stretching your lips.

"I'd like that." He snapped his fingers and the table had been cleaned, he stood offering you a hand once more. You joined him, thanking him before starting to leave the dining room. You couldn't hear him follow you so you turned, curious as to what was keeping him.

"My dearest." You knew that glint in his eyes meant nothing good.

"Loving." He took a step forward.

"Darling." You took a step back.

"Do you know what time it is?" Glancing at the little clock on display in the china cabinet, knowing it was no notable time of the day unless... _not again_.

"What time?" He started for you and you walked just a little faster. Starting a brisk pace his footsteps were gone, happy he still wanted to play by the rules you had a minute or so to find a hiding place before he came looking for you.

Rushing up the steps and heading down the hall, your bedroom would be too predictable. Staring at the many doors lining the wall, one of the spare rooms would be perfect. Opening one you thought would be unsuspecting you froze at the sight before you. Mouth agape as was your mother's and Marianne's. Pursing your lips as you made out the scene. Marianne pinning down your mother, lipstick stains on both of their lips and lower. Unable to help the heat overtaking your face as they scrambled to be presentable. Backing away as you shut the door, knowing that the display of affection they had for each other might be the reason they wanted to leave. Hearing the front door creak you darted down the hall, finding a room and being careful not to alert him of your hiding place as you closed the door quietly. 

Deciding to look around the room a bit you found it had been an old storage room but before that, a nursery? A large bay window, carpeted floor with multiple boxes stacked in the corners of the room, even a rocking chair covered in a sheet. Imagining a fresh coat of paint on the walls, a brand new cradle, new curtains. You had made your way to the window without realizing, opening the dusty drapes and letting some light in. Peeking into one of the boxes and finding old family photos. One picture of yourself sticking out to you. It had been torn and taped back together with faint spots of blood on its edges. Flipping it over to see if anything had been written on the back, sure enough, you found the word _mine_ in bloody letters. Turning it back over there had been an addition to the photo, a young Alastor in the background. Putting it right back where it was, shutting the box and not bothering with it anymore. You'd just have to forget you saw anything and you were going to. Sitting at the bay window and peering outside, a view of the side of the house, the tall wall that separated it from the rest of the circle's vast forest. Unaware of the menace creeping up on you until he had you by the waist, catching you fair and square. Not wanting to let you go as he rest his head onto yours, a laugh leaving you as you began to sway with him. Humming along with the song he started to play, your hands finding his.

"Someone's in a better mood." You nodded, taking a step forward lifting his hand above you so you could turn to face him. He picked up on your intentions and the song got louder, on hand finding your waist as the other

"I think this could be our nursery."

"You think so?" He looked around the space, meeting your eyes as he lifted you, "we'll fix it up later, for now though, I have more songs to teach our little one." He didn't bother walking the rest of the way, simply manifesting in the bedroom and setting you onto the bed.

Getting settled in, his arms around your waist as he had rested his face against your midsection. He began humming, the static in the room cutting out as if he were attempting to channel it. Rolling your eyes with a small hum of your own you decided a distraction would be best for now. Reaching over to your nightstand and opening its drawer trying to find your novel, your fingers brushing against cold metal instead. Pulling out the framed photo of your wedding day from the drawer, counting the days and realizing that today of all days would be your anniversary. Nearly a century already? Where did the time go? Setting the photograph aside and finding him passed out but songs still playing. Managing to slip out from under him, humming to yourself as you started for the kitchen.

Ideas for a new treat in mind. Grabbing a pack of strawberries from the fridge you laid them onto a plate. Getting the pot so you could melt chocolate you paused when reaching for the knob, maybe you didn't have to wait. Dumping the chocolate chips into the pot you held your hand over top, taking a deep breath.

"Liquescimus." Instantly the chocolate had melted, perfectly smooth and ready to use. Excited you brought the plate of strawberries over, dipping them one into the pot and deciding to try again, "Siccum." The warm, dripping chocolate had hardened and dried. A perfect shell. Content with the outcome you did the same to the rest, ending with a perfect batch and some chocolate left.

"Are you sure you should be using your powers to such an extent?" Looking back you found Alastor standing a few feet away, leaning back on the counter.

"They're just little spells, I wanted to make sure it wasn't a fluke the last time." He stepped closer, taking your hand

"With you? Never." As you were distracted by his words he stole one of the strawberries. Laughing at you as you begged him to give it back, he swallowed it whole and went for another.

"These are for later." Wrapping your arms around him as you tried pulling him away. Unsuccessful no matter which way you tugged or pushed, his feet remained planted on the floor. You stopped looking up at him before leaning into him and starting to tighten your hold.

"You can try all you want love, I-" his back snapped in multiple places and you froze, backing away from him worried, "it's alright, nothing I can't fix." He violently twisted his spine, snapping it back into place.

"I didn't mean to." He picked you up, stopping you from worrying about him more than you should've.

"I'm perfectly fine," twirling you around just to prove his point before he set you down, "perfectly fine." His thumbs pulling on your cheeks in an attempt to get you to smile, careful not to pierce you with his claws as he did.

"Al, go tell Charlie we won't be available for a few days or something." He got his smile from you and more, you took his hands from your face and as he was leaned in close pressed a kiss to his lips.

"With that kind of motivation, right away." He disappeared into the shadows. You hummed, putting the strawberries onto a tray so you could take them with you. Wondering if you should pack or not, he had his magic, you should be fine. A sudden touch against your leg and you immediately knew what it was. Bending down to pick up the feline, she pawed at your face, stretching in all sorts of ways. Too distracted by your feline to notice Alastor's return, he had to clear his throat to get your attention.

"You're back," setting your cat down she flopped over onto your feet, "what did Charlie say?"

"She said they should be able to handle things for a few days."

"Great," you paused as you tried taking a step forward, "Al what about the cat?"

"What about your cat?"

"What if she gets lonely, or hungry, who will take care of her if I'm not here." He tapped his chin with a long hum, snapping his fingers as he got an idea. His idea forming from mid-air, a grumpy, winged demon now in your foyer. A bottle of booze in his hand as he stopped pouring it into a now no existent glass.

"What the fuck?" His eyes found Alastor, "Not again, look I told you already, no more of your crazy fuckin' schemes." The weight on your feet gone, your cat heading towards the booze on the tiles. Silently panicking you grabbed her before she could go, she flopped over again, turning onto her back to attack your arms.

"No, no, no, I need you to look after this cat." Alastor squatted down to your level, picking up your feline by the scruff of the neck.

"I ain't no cat sitter, find someone else," you met his eyes, taking your cat from your spouse and looking at him innocently, he grit his teeth, "fucking hell lady, fine." Quietly cheering as you handed your precious pet over to him. Grabbing your tray of treats before joining Alastor's side again.

"Alright, we'll be back in a few." He put his arm around you, pulling you in close.

"Hours?"

"Days." You saw him get angry just before you were swallowed by shadows. When they fell, you were inside the cottage. Humming happily as you brought the strawberries to the fridge, walking past him on your way to a conveniently placed bay window at the front of the cottage. Sitting for a few minutes, watching the marshy lands and animals pass you sighed. Picking up on some music that began to play and a presence looming behind you, trying to ignore him. The music only got louder as time went on and you couldn't help but laugh and turn to finally give him your attention. His face mere inches from your own as he bent at the waist, pressing a teasing kiss to your lips before sinking into his shadow.

You stood, knowing he wanted you to go and find him. Trying to keep in your laughter as various shadows swirled around you, trying to throw you off. Opening one of the doors you presumed he was hiding you found his shadow instead. The sentient entity shrugged and so you closed the door quietly. About to head further down the hall you found white rose petals scattered on the floor. It trailed all the way to the bedroom. Taking careful steps down the hall as you approached the door, curious as to what you'd find on the other side. Gripping the handle you turned and pushed the door open in one quick motion.

_There he was._

A rose in his mouth as he laid on the bed. Propping his head up with a hand. His dress shirt partially unbuttoned. A slow song playing quietly as petals fell slowly around the room. The lights were dimmed and his red eyes flashed suggestively. You didn't stop the giggles that left you as you started for him. He rolled onto his back, his open shirt revealing more of his marred skin. Taking the rose from him and twirling it between your fingers.

"Happy anniversary darling." You sat on the edge of the bed beside him, he remained on his back as he looked up at you.

"I'm a little surprised you remembered." He waved his hand and the petals went away.

"As if I could ever forget that glorious time of our lives, a much happier one for sure."

"You killed the manager of my mother's hotel, someone who also happened to be really close to my brother, you stumped the best detectives in the state Al." He merely scoffed.

"Oh please, that man deserved it and I can't help it if you're so easily embarrassed." His hand brushed your now warm cheek, knowing he wasn't wrong, you got flustered easily back then.

"Let's just have some strawberries, you already got a head start though, that means I get an extra one." He laughed, sitting up and manifesting the tray in his open palm. You hummed as he held a strawberry out for you, taking his bait and going for it. Letting him feed you the first one.

"Is this romantic enough? Me feeding you strawberries?" Swallowing what you had you shrugged.

"I think so?" He set the tray on the nightstand, urging you closer as he slid back to the headboard. Joining him, curled up and falling into a comfortable silence. Then it hit you.

"You never told me just how you covered for me at Mim's wedding." You could feel his body tense up before slowly relaxing. A nervous laugh leaving him as he shifted in his spot.

"Are you sure you want to know?"

"Well, now I really want to." Waiting as he got off the bed, buttoning up his shirt before raising his hand in a dramatic manner. Making sure you were watching before he snapped his fingers, shadows swirling around him to cover him up. Nearly losing it as soon as they dispersed to reveal yourself.

"You wanted to know," he paused, "I think my impression of you was pretty spot on."

"Then say something I would say." He cleared his throat.

"Oh, Sunshine! Here are those cakes you wanted for your celebration!"

"Why do you sound like me!? Also, I never said that." Shuffling off of the bed, you looked your double in the eyes.

"I could see it on your face," you could see him realize something, "speaking of which," he took your hands, pushing you back to the bed and pinning you down, "maybe you'd like to experiment more?"

"Now you've just made it weird." Surprisingly enough you were able to shove him off of you with little issue. Taking the strawberries to the fridge before they turned sour and the chocolate melted. Finding a place for them in the fridge you turned to go back to him only to find him still imitating your form.

"Al, c'mon."

"I don't know, parading around looking like you is fun, I quite like this form." He pranced around, spinning and twirling. His foot catching on the rug in the living room causing him to fall to the floor. You couldn't help but laugh as he groaned.

"You're going to get hurt even more if you keep it up." He stood, transforming back and brushing himself off.

"At least in this form I can do this!" He lifted you up before you knew it, pressing tender kisses to your face in a seemingly endless assault.

Squirming under his attack as he sat on the couch, letting up and letting you breathe. You sighed, pressing kisses to his face as well. He moved, allowing you to straddle him as his claws traced around your waist. Your kisses delving further down his neck instigating something more than you probably should. Undoing one button at a time, slow to trail your hands under the fabric of his shirt. Being sure to leave a nip or two in your wake, he hummed out a laugh.

"I can't promise I'll be gentle this time." You parted from his neck, admiring the little bruises and bites left.

"I can't say I mind." At that he fell to the side, bringing you down with him.

"We have this entire cottage to ourselves for a few days, hmm?" His shirt disintegrated into nothing, an invitation for you to do as you please.

"That we do." Leaning in and kissing him before trailing lower. Continuing your work of leaving your tiny but visible marks.

He sighed, his hands grabbing the ruffles of your dress and pulling at them. As if he wished it, all of your clothing got wisped away, the culprit smiling innocently underneath you. Running a finger over his scars and black marks, the pattern he claimed belonged to Zandor. The touch of his hand against your arousal made you squeal, spreading your slick around.

"Al." He said nothing, capturing your lips as he dove two fingers into your heat.

Unable to help yourself from falling into him, keeping your hips in the air for him. You heard a jingle, glancing at the source of the noise he had started undoing his belt. Burying your face in his neck, leaving prominent little kisses. His fingers left your slick, guiding your hips lower until meeting his length. Rocking back and forth almost automatically, quiet noises and huffs of breath leaving you. Pushing down into him and brushing against that bundle of nerves made you quake. As you found it harder to focus and chase after what you wanted he took over. Guiding you back and forth until you reached your high. A loud noise erupting from you as your back arched, shaking as your arousal slid down your thighs and all over his lower stomach.

"To think my dear, we're just getting started," he rut his hips a little, sliding with ease between your lower lips, "and just look at how wet you are." He groaned, his hands exploring every inch of your skin. Lifting your hips and taking him into your heat. He whispered words of encouragement as you slid him into your walls. A snap of his hips into yours made you squeal, his apologies for his impatience the next thing to fill your ears.

Sitting up once you had taken in every inch of him, his hands aiding you by grabbing your hips, guiding you just the right way. Your head fell back as the slow burn of fire pulsed through your veins. The way he felt pushing into you slowly, his claws scratching you slightly.

"Hey darling?" You could sense how antsy he was getting, his lack of control starting to get to him.

"Yes?" He stilled his hips, pulling you flush against him as he switched you around.

"At least I can't get you pregnant this time." As he started moving again, much quicker than before and using more force, you found it hard to find a good moment to speak.

"W-whats that supposed to- ah," gripping his shoulders as you squirmed, "mean?" The sound of your arousal embarrassed you,

"It means we can do this for however long we want, where ever in the cottage and not a single person, can inter-" a rather loud knock at the door interrupted him, "-upt...enculer." He stared up at nothing, a string of curses leaving him.

"Just ignore it." Taking his face in your hands, giving him fast and sloppy kisses to try to convince him not to stop. He simply took your hands from his face, giving you one kiss back and pulling away from your heat.

"No one should be able to find this place and if they do they certainly aren't mortal." Still not wanting to give up this dying moment you tried to coax him back. Sitting up with him and trying to slip him back in only to find he had already done his pants back up. Looking to undo his pants again he took your hands.

"But Al-"

"We can continue later, you have my word." He summoned a silk robe for you to take.

"You promise?"

"Always." He pressed multiple kisses to your face to reassure you.

"Fine, I'll be waiting for you in the bedroom ever so patiently." Letting out a wistful sigh before taking the robe from him and slipping it over your shoulders, you tied it at the waist. Standing from his lap, not expecting your legs to shake as you stood.

"Will you be okay?" You could just hear the amusement in his voice, how he thought this was funny.

"I'm fine." Snapping that back at him only caused him to laugh. You wobbled your way, grumbling about how he would take too long and how the moment got ruined. Finding your escape from his gaze in the hallway and out of his sight, hearing him open the door with a fairly unwelcoming hello.

"Hey, I'm looking for Y/n, not you." You knew that voice. Peeking your head out from the corner just to confirm your suspicions. A familiar face at your door, Octavia. First Stolas now his daughter. Leaning back against the wall, knowing she wasn't just here for a quick hello. She wanted to stay for a while, you could tell. Her tail feathers swayed behind her as she played on her phone so she didn't have to interact with him much.

You'd have to get dressed first.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> hey alastor your mom gay


	11. To One's Aid

Tying up the silk robe as you finally had something on underneath. Exiting the bedroom and almost running into Alastor as he didn't see you coming. A clear panic in his eyes that meant he needed help with something, he motioned to the door before pulling you along with him.

"There's an Octavia at the door for you? Stolas' daughter?" Nodding at his words and acting surprised at the news. Not wanting him to think you stayed to see who was there and wanting him to believe you were interested in what he was saying.

"I haven't seen her in a while," rounding the corner you got in her line of sight, she immediately stepped into the cottage, starting for you with little explanation. Ignoring your husband and pulling her headphones out as she approached you.

"Y/n, my dad is being unbearable and mom won't do anything about it, so coming to you seemed like the best option." Glancing over at Alastor as she welcomed herself to the couch, you joined her shortly after telling Alastor to wait a moment.

"What about Charlie and her Hotel?" Hesitant to place a hand on her arm as she curled into the corner of the couch more.

"Can't hang around Charlotte's peasants, they'll take me as ransom and I'll never see Dad again, that's what Mum said," she paused, "besides, Charlie's girlfriend doesn't like me very much." She finally met your eyes and you sent her a smile.

"Via, as if your father would ever let that happen, as for Vaggie she wasn't my biggest fan at first either," you laughed, trying to ease the situation, "now, you came all this way, why not have something to eat?" Standing up to go to the fridge and setting the plate of strawberries onto the dining table. As she took a seat and started on the chocolate-covered fruit you dragged Alastor away for a moment.

"Shall we continue?" He pulled you further down the hall and out of the teen's line of sight.

"Continue what?" It only took you a moment to realize, "No, Al not with anyone in the cott- ah." His fingers had already found their way under your robe and past your slip-on, teasing you gently. Holding onto his shoulders as he pushed you further into the wall.

"Oh come on," hearing the sound of a chair sliding across the floor made him pull his hand away, "damn it." He wiped the slick from his fingers onto his handkerchief.

"Y/n?" Turning your head to find Octavia at the end of the hall.

"Yes?" Forcing a smile to your lips as you hoped she didn't suspect anything.

"Can I have more strawberries?"

"Have as many as you'd like." Sending her off back to the kitchen table, you looked back at the man holding you.

"Care to continue?" You pecked him on the lips before slipping out of his hold.

"No." He followed you down the hall, parting to take a seat on the couch as you joined Octavia at the table. You could hear the fireplace roar to life, glancing over to find him holding a novel, except his eyes were on you.

"So, Via, is there any other reason you're here?" Reaching over and taking a berry for yourself you noticed her gaze, fixated on the table, flash slightly.

"Does there need to be? Or do you not want me either?" Her heated stare found you.

"Of course not, I'm just a little surprised is all, you never really go out of your way to find me." Hoping your explanation would be good enough, knowing how she could be.

"Because my parents usually had to whenever they didn't have time for me, I'm sorry they dumped me on you and I'm sorry you have to deal with me now." She pushed her chair out and stood making her way to the door.

"Via, hold on a second, you know I didn't mean it like that." You went after her, putting a hand on the partially opened door before she left.

"Do I? Or are you just saying that?" She took your hand away from the door and left. Leaving you standing there for a few minutes, silent and in shock.

"Darling, is everything alright?" Alastor shut the door for you, "You've been quiet for a while now." He brought you away from the door, his shadow putting what was left of the strawberries back into the fridge.

"No I'm not alright," he pulled you in for a hug, "I don't know what to say to her when she gets like that, if I say nothing it's bad if I say something it's worse, I understand that she's going through a lot but I just want to help her," tears soaked his vest and you were about to take his handkerchief only to pause and remember what he last used it for, "how am I supposed to help her if she doesn't let me help her?" The sound of rain falling and wind howling caught your attention.

"It's certainly tough to figure out but-"

"She doesn't even have an umbrella." Leaving him and going for the door he manifested in front of you.

"That escalated much too quickly, look at the grievance that child caused, so what if she doesn't have an umbrella, why would you want to go after her?" Trying to get past him seemed futile as he kept spinning you or blocking any attempt you made to get through.

"Because she's really sweet and kind and confused and she just needs someone to be there for her aside from her father." He stared at you for a moment, eyes rolling back in his head in annoyance before meeting your glossy eyes once more.

"Fine," snapping his fingers and dressing you in something decent before grabbing his jacket from the coat rack, "but we are dropping her off at home and coming right back here, stress is no good for you." Helping him do up his buttons, patting your cheeks a little, you hoped you didn't look like too much of a mess.

"Thank you." Leaving the cottage he held an umbrella above the both of you. The marshlands of the seventh circle in front of you to search, "do you think you could-"

"I've already sent my shadows to find her love, I know she's in the city but the question is where?" You huddled closer to him as you noticed the rain melted some of the plants nearby.

"Excellent, let's go and maybe we can all stroll through downtown striking fear into people's hearts." He laughed and carried on, guiding you to the direction of the city.

"As if you ever could." Hearing the words he muttered you hummed.

"Did you say something?" Looking up at him and watching his eyes widen before looking at you.

"It was nothing, just changing the station." He looked ahead again with a slight hint of panic on his face as his grip on the umbrella tightened.

"If you say so." Abruptly resting your head against his shoulder as you walked in the acidic rainfall.

City lights caught your eye as you neared the center of the seventh circle. The rain slowed down into nothing, Alastor simply closing the umbrella and tossing it aside. His staff replaced it instead, he tapped the eye and the sentient object glared at him. As if knowing what he wanted, a beam shot into the sky, clouds swirling around it as it started to spread outward. Encasing the entire city in a red barrier. He brought the microphone closer

"Hello, hello? Are we live?" Watching people's expressions turn to terror excited you, "Wonderful! My wife has a little announcement to make, go ahead darling." He held the microphone out to you, surprising you a little.

"Al, you know I'm not good with that sort of thing," he pushed the microphone closer and you backed away, "Alastor!" Hearing the sound of your voice echo across the city made your face heat up.

"What's the matter? It's just a bit of public speaking," you pushed the staff away, almost knocking it from his hands and as he fumbled to regain a hold on it you had made your escape, "don't walk away! Don't make such rude faces either." A radio cutting out sounded until nothing but static hung heavy in the air, reminding the populace of the ever-looming threat.

Glancing behind you to find him heading for you at a brisk pace. You took that as your cue to start faster in your direction of choice. Hoping to be in the center of the city before he caught you. Wondering just where you would find Octavia. Sidestepping just out of his reach you summoned your wings, hearing his words of concern before you took to the sky. Staying just below his barrier as you searched the busy, panicked streets. Sinners clearing the roads and sidewalks as they made their way indoors, not wanting to get caught in whatever your husband seemed to be planning. Losing sight of Alastor as he had seemingly disappeared, you ignored it and continued looking for Octavia.

Knowing your energy was draining and draining fast, you flew closer to the ground. Hearing a loud yell you stopped, wings leaving you in a flash of white as you found your footing on the sidewalk. A familiar teen dressed in black with stars on her shirt caught your eye, hauled over a man's shoulder with a bag over her head so she couldn't defend herself with magic.

"Octavia!" Her covered head perked up and the man started running.

Panicking and trying to run after them you gave up and started to fly instead. A knife got thrown back at you, tearing through your wing and bringing back some unpleasant memories. Losing your balance as the wound grew painful, needing to stop flying so you could focus. Attempting to heal your wing so you could continue only to find you were completely drained of magic. The kidnapper lost from sight, not a trace of them anywhere. Calling out for her got you no response, your wings curling around you as you lowered to the ground. There were loud footsteps behind you, closing in their distance with each passing second. Each step slower than the last before coming to a complete stop behind you.

"What happened to your wing?" He bent down, a hand on your back rubbing in smooth circles as the other found the wounded appendage. A soft glow coming from your right.

"The man that took Octavia." His tongue clicked in distaste. Standing once you were fully healed, snapping his fingers you were lifted, placed carefully into a throne and given a pleasant smile. Turning sharply on his heel, he summoned his staff.

"It seems that one of you think you can just waltz around in my territory, harm my wife and kidnap her guest," a low laugh came from your husband as the air crackled as flames began to rise, "I will find you, even if I have to tear through this entire city to do so." His bones cracked and shifted, his form growing horrendous as his limbs grew longer. Antlers rising higher into the crimson-stained sky, becoming twisted and ragged.

He wouldn't dare turn to show you his current state, Heaven knows you would be downright terrified.

As buildings began to collapse and screams echoed around you. You began to wonder what you could've done to prevent this. Maybe if you had chosen the right words to say to Octavia she wouldn't have left, you wouldn't have been prompted to follow and this city would still be fine. Its citizens could carry on with their day, be as safe as they could be in this poor excuse of an afterlife and not possibly be killed. Finding it in yourself to stand from the throne he had placed you on, the distance between the two of you appearing to be a mile long. Head dizzy as you started towards him, almost tripping over your own feet as you carried yourself further. Hand touching his boney back you smiled, wrapping your arms around his slim torso, relishing in the warmth he always gave you.

"Hey Al," your voice shook with the ground though he didn't respond, only stood there frozen in place, his form still that of a ghastly creature, "can we get ice cream?" You could've sworn you heard your voice echo around you but at this point, you didn't care. You heard a low growl rumble from the depths of his hollow chest, he shuffled around slowly shifting back to normal.

* * *

"How can I help you?" The employee trembled as he grabbed the scoop. You glanced over the menu board above him, cute drawings surrounded the options. Yet there were so many options.

"Oh my," stepping back for a second as you read the menu, quickly deciding on what you wanted once you had the chance to see it written out before you, "double chocolate swirl in a large bowl with fruit on top." Your words coming out much faster than intended, your stomach grumbling as you watched him scoop generous amounts into the Styrofoam bowl. It wasn't until he had placed it atop the scale did you look back to your husband expectantly. He fished his wallet from inside his jacket and left the amount due on the counter. Taking the bowl filled with your icy treat he leads you to a booth to sit. As you sent him a puzzled look he laughed.

"Now remember what I told you, once you get your ice cream we are dropping Octavia off at home and going back to the cottage." Kicking at his shin under the table as you swallow some more ice cream.

"Did you already forget you told me that or do you think I'll invite her back to the cottage because I still want to talk to her and make sure she's feeling alright, after all, that's happened today or what?" In return you heard a crackle come from him, the little radio noises he made more endearing to you by the day.

"Of course you want to do that, but she isn't your child, and you aren't her mother," hearing him sigh had you hesitate to bring your cold treat to your lips, "why must you involve yourself with all of them? What is it that makes you so willing to help them without a second thought?" He stared at you intensely, your eyes breaking contact as you squirmed under his gaze and ate more of your ice cream. Trying to think of a suitable answer to a question you hadn't even asked yourself. Though you didn't expect to be doing so in an ice cream parlour.

The thought made you smile and swallow your ice cream, "Well, where do I even begin? Perhaps it's the same reason why I love you despite all of the unforgivable things you've done...because I feel that they have no one else to rely on or the person that they did can no longer." Going back to eating your treat as you awaited a response from him. Glancing up at him he was simply staring at you, speechless.

"I...yes, I suppose you're right, why don't we invite her back for a little while longer?" He found something to say, although it may not have been what he really had on his mind, it was something.

"If you really wouldn't mind." Sending him a smile as you stood, bringing the Styrofoam bowl with you towards the door. He followed, getting the door for you on the way out.

* * *

"You didn't have to bring me back here you know, I would've been fine if you dropped me off at home." As you sat with Octavia on the couch, Alastor had gone off to do who knows what.

"Nonsense, I don't think you got to say what you had wanted to earlier, I feel as if I should've articulated better." You hoped a small laugh from you would be enough to make it seem like her walking out on you wasn't a big deal. As if you weren't in tears because she had stormed out, got kidnapped and caused you to worry.

"I blame myself partially, I had just come from home after my parents...they uh...are you okay?" As she looked back and forth from you to her lap, slowly tearing up as she had asked how you were doing. Already knowing what she had meant, after the previous number of times she had been left in your care.

"I'm fine but what about you Via? Are you okay with it?" Her eyes widening a fraction as if surprised by the question.

"No, obviously not...I just don't know what to do anymore."

"Why don't we do something fun! Any ideas?" A smile curled her lips, she opened her mouth to speak just as the door opened. Alastor stepping inside, his umbrella melting away before he could put it away.

"It seems the rain turned to acid, no worries though, I already had this cottage equipped for that," he shrugged off his overcoat and hung it on the rack, coming to take a seat in his armchair, "so, what have you two been up to in my absence?"

"We were just about to do something fun, though I suppose it'll have to be something indoors." Your lips tugging down into a frown as you looked over at Octavia who in turn shrugged, seemingly fine with staying indoors.

"Something fun you say?' He hummed, snapping his fingers to make a little black box appear on the coffee table. As you moved to the floor to sit and open it you dumped part of its contents out.

"A puzzle? You two really are old aren't you?" Octavia joined you, dumping out the rest of the pieces and helping you sort them out.

"Al, do you feel old?" Calling back to him as you kept your focus glued to the colourful pieces, unable to tell what you'd be putting together without any picture on the box.

"I don't feel a day over thirty." You hummed.

"I'm sure you don't." After all, he never made it to his thirtieth birthday.

After a while of putting pieces together, Octavia stood and stretched. Asking for the bathroom. Alastor had mentioned it to be down the hall on the right. So you paid it no mind, simply continuing with the puzzle. Someone manifesting beside you, his clawed hands taking the pieces currently in your hands and setting them aside. You grabbed some new pieces only to have those taken as well. Arms encircled your waist, pulling you closer so he could rest his head atop yours.

"What's this about?" Ignoring his attention and trying to focus back on the puzzle he had given you.

"I just want to hold my wife, is that anything to question?"

"That depends..." trailing off as you finally met his gaze, opening your mouth once more only to get interrupted.

"Do you two have a kid?" You tensed almost as quickly as he did, panic setting into your bones as your eyes locked with Octavia's. Down the hall, one of the doors open, the pastel yellow noticeable behind her.

"Well that depends how you look at it, we have one on the way-"

"Al!"

"What? She's royalty, I thought Stolas would've told her anyway."

"Still..." You couldn't think of any good excuse as to why he couldn't have told Octavia.

"This is why there's an ascension coming up! One of you is the demon in the coming ceremony and you're already expecting? I can't say anyone will like that." She sat back on the couch as she explained, starting on the puzzle once more once comfortable.

"Wait, what happens at these ceremonies?" You figured you may as well ask since you would be partaking in it after all. Even having the slightest idea of what was in store would be enough for you.

"When a new demon gets ascended they basically have a big orgy it's really gross." She stuck out her tongue to show her disgust as you sat there confused.

"Orgy?" You felt a hand slap over your mouth as you repeated what she said, visible confusion flashing in your eyes as you glared at the man responsible.

"No, darling you don't need to know." As you struggled to pry his hand from your mouth Octavia simply laughed.

"Well you don't have to worry 'cause she's pregnant, of course for you, the offer still stands." Despite his smile, he showed physical disdain.

"I'd rather not."

"They'll enjoy themselves anyway," she paused, focusing back on the puzzle for a few seconds before continuing, "so did my dad not tell you any of this?"

"He mentioned the ceremony but not much about what happens." Finally removing his hand from your mouth and eyeing him warily as you spoke.

"He probably wanted to see everyone's reactions to you being pregnant, he had the right idea because now I can't wait either." The room fell into a comfortable silence as the two of you turned back to the puzzle, quickly getting closer to its finished picture as you worked away at it. The scene started to look familiar and intrigued you to try and finish it faster, yet you knew that as soon as it was finished she would probably go home.

"Do you know when it is?"

"Whenever Lucifer decides." Not the answer you wanted you couldn't help but accept it as it was. The puzzle came to an end and as you shuffled out of his lap so you could stand and see just what you had put together you laughed.

"I forgot how tanned you were on our honeymoon." A photo from when you were alive, one he had added colour to, giving it a more lively appearance.

"What can I say, I get that from my mother's side." As he stood to join you, you couldn't help but remember that day. The rush after getting home and your mother having your bags packed to live with him. No longer living under her roof. As reluctant as she had been to trust him in the beginning she sure as hell didn't hesitate to do so now.

"Huh." Tracing the lines of the pieces that fit so well together, how you wished to go back to such a simpler time. Though you don't know if you'd want to live such a naïve life as you did before. Octavia's words finally reached your ears.

"I gotta go home, we're having company over in an hour and I just have to be there to say hello." She got up and headed for the door, Alastor following behind you as you joined her.

"Ah, well, I'll see you later then?" Getting the door for her, the car was parked outside waiting.

"Yeah, I'll drop in again sometime? Maybe you'll have a castle next time?"

"At this point, who knows." Waving her off as she got into the car, the door shutting once it was out of sight.

"I've been waiting all day now, darling won't you give me any of your attention!?" A squeal left you as he lifted you into the air, spinning around.

"You have my attention Al, what did you want?" He set you down, music playing as he appeared in front of you.

"I think you know exactly what I want, love." Memories from earlier in the day made your face heat up.

"Is that so?" As he backed up you followed.

"I'm in the mood to dance!" Any furniture near the two of you cleared away, leaving the main living space free for the two of you to dance all you wanted.

Kicking off your shoes and reminding yourself you could always continue your intimate times tomorrow if you prompted him to. You placed your hand in his and let him lead you to the middle of the room. Various songs playing for the two of you to enjoy. 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hey...
> 
> Hi...
> 
> Howdy goes it...
> 
> Anyway, I'm not dead, surprise surprise! The 'rona hasn't gotten me yet thank...idk I'm not religious but yeah...you get the idea...though I thought I should at least say a few things 
> 
> 1) I intend on seeing this fic to the end because I want to see it finished and I'm sure some of those reading this are too...that and I don't have the heart to delete all those notes so...
> 
> 2) Might start posting new fics to help motivate myself to write this one more...it goes on the back burner a lot if you couldn't tell 
> 
> 3) Happy new year since I missed it! Hopefully, 2021 isn't the Jumanji cesspool 2020 was tho the way things are going...I wouldn't be surprised, stay home and stay safe.
> 
> ~ Nitro ~
> 
> P.S. your support means the world to me btw whether just a kudo or a comment I'm just too socially awkward to respond and/or am not sure how to respond, I'm still a child idk how to deal with things I just want to go to college and learn how to do that

**Author's Note:**

> hope you're enjoying the sequel, thanks so much for reading, feedback is welcome! 
> 
> ~ Nitro ~


End file.
